Once Upon a Virus (season 2)
by jdg9813
Summary: OUaT AU/Parody; "sequel" to Once Upon a Virus (season 1). The Virus may be broken, but that's second-rate news after Jdg98's breakout. Meanwhile, Peep has her hands on a new Virus, which can only mean bad things on the horizon - this is heightened by the presence of two new villains who roam Wikia. Visit Once Upon a Virus Wiki for original postings; reviews would be appreciated.
1. The New Virus

**The New Virus**

The shot carries us over what is left of Wikia in present day; it is a veritable wasteland after what the Virus did to it, with not a soul in sight… except one. A man, swathed in expensive-looking clothes and jewelry with golden rings decorating his fingers, which are grasping a shiny gold oil lamp, is seen running through the desolateness of the Once Upon a Time Wiki – his name is Tysonjackson. It isn't long until he makes it to an abandoned palace, quickly running up the steps and closing the doors firmly behind him when he enters. He then spends a small while rushing about the maze of hallways and staircases, until eventually he finds himself in a cushy-looking bedroom. Or at least it was pre-Virus. Tyson shuts and locks the windows and draws the drapes as fast as he can, before pulling a dusty set of drawers in front of the door in order to barricade it. He then takes a sigh of relief, staring at the oil lamp in his hand and smiling, but when he turns around, a blonde woman dressed exquisitely and carrying an ancient leather-bound book is seen staring back at him firmly. "Oh hi," she says. "Prima… Primadonna Girl…" Tysonjackson utters, fear biting his voice. "Did you really think you could escape… _us_?" she questions, thus queuing James 1234 – the father of DeviousPeep – to emerge and stand beside her, looking crazed in all his unkemptness and old blood-red outfit; the Blood Warlock has certainly seen better days, but he looks particularly happy now. "You have but two wishes left," he points out to Tyson, unsheathing a small knife from his waste-band, "Need help making them?" "As a matter of fact," the young man says nervously, "No!" Clutching the lamp tightly, he exclaims, "I wish for you and I to be anywhere but here!" He closes his eyes as a burst of magic is let forth, and when he opens them he is standing in the Once Upon a Time Wiki's vast woodland. He hugs the lamp and whispers, "Thank you, genie," before continuing to run through the forest.

In the forest of Storywik meanwhile, Joanna Seer – still scantily-clad in DeviousPeep's regular skimpy red ensemble – is seen with a laptop nearby, in which the USB she earlier picked up is plugged, as she drops magical ingredients into the boiling vat before her. "I wonder what this Virus does," she says to herself happily, "I hope it's something… _destructive_." She gives herself a smile as she stares down at her bubbling reflection, continuing to work towards what she prays is this town's doom.

"Where _is_ she?" Josh is heard saying as he, Liz, Rena, Justine and Joe approach the sheriff's station which, thanks to Natalia, is still missing a wall and, thanks to Joanna, is laden with debris. "Last thing I remember is she was unconscious by the computer," says Rena, pointing over to what's left of the machine. "Well she's _not_ there," Josh tells him indignantly. "So how do we find out where she _is_?" asks Justine. "With this," Liz suddenly exclaims, and everyone turns to see her standing by a small television screen as she points out that this, as well as the nearby CCTV camera, is still intact.  
We cut to Liz inserting a videotape into the machine, and all five of them watch as Joanna walks her way into the station, having just fired a blast into it, and finds a memory stick amidst the wreckage, smiling to herself as she promises that this town's about to experience a whole new kind of Virus (see "Ultimate Power"). They look shocked and worried, not sure of what that even means, but deduce that they have to find her and stop her from doing whatever it is she's doing. "We need a locator spell," Josh decides, "Alright, I'll go to my vault and collect one, and one of you needs to go to Joanna's apartment and pick up one of her possessions to use it on, while someone else heads over to the fairies. Meet back here as soon as possible." "Why do we need the fairies?" Liz questions, to which Josh explains that they may need magical backup. "In case you've forgotten," says the sheriff, wary of Joe and lowering her voice to a whisper, "Most of them are dead." "Well then ask the ones that _aren't_ , obviously," he tells her. "Who put you in charge?" Rena asks, to which Josh smiles and says, "Me," before disappearing in a flurry of black smoke. "Alright," Liz says, "I'll go to Keegan's B&B, you two alright getting something of Joanna's from her apartment?" she asks Rena and Justine. "Sure," the latter replies, turning her attention to Joe and coyly asking if he'd like to go with them. Joe, who looks as though he's only just started paying attention to the unravelling of affairs, simply says, "Oh…" before deciding, "I'll just… go with Liz I guess." "Okay," the sheriff says hurriedly, "See you soon, your majesties," and the two groups of two set off in opposite directions.

Liz and Joe are seen making their way to Keegan and Rappy's B&B as she says, "It's okay. We'll sort this mess out soon." She tries placing her hand on his shoulder but, like at the funeral, he shrugs it off. "You're being awfully unresponsive," she says, "Are you, um… are you feeling guilty?" "Of course I am…" Joe tells her, stopping. She stops also, and he reminds her that they buried three people just this morning; "For God's sake, we're still all wearing black!" "I know…" she tries, but he tears up as he assures her, "No… you don't. I… I don't understand why you don't all hate me. I mean… I _stabbed_ you, Liz. You easily could've been in the ground with them." "But I'm _not_ ," she says, "And it doesn't matter either way because no matter what I know that _you_ would _never_ try to kill anyone. And last night… is no exception. Jdg98 did those things, not you." "But Jdg98 _is_ me… or, a part of me, or… _something_. I don't even understand it but, it's like I can _feel_ him there, in the back of my head, and he feels so… cheated. So angry. I've felt that way my entire life, besides magic, what's the real difference between the two of us?" "Well," Liz replies, "For starters, I love one and not the other. And, to give you a clue, I'm not _awfully_ fond of the dude who rammed me with a sword." "You… you _love_ me? You've only known me for… well, not long. What you said before we fought… before you and him fought, or… whatever. I thought you were just trying to talk me… him, down." "I was," she says, "But that doesn't mean I wasn't telling the truth." She kisses him, briefly, but he turns away from her, and so she says that she understands; "I know what it's like to… to _refrain_ from happiness because you feel as though you don't deserve it, and I don't expect you to say that you love me too, but it's out there, and I also want you to know… to _believe_ that you can and will absolve yourself, and you can make a start by helping stop DeviousPeep and the untold destruction she's about to unleash. This locator spell is going to work…"

"A little locator spell is what we need," Primadonna Girl concludes over in Wikia as James 1234 holds on to one of Tyson's many rings which fell from his fingers when he disappeared. Prima opens her leather book and waves her hand over the ink, causing it to rise from the page and form a glass flask filled with liquid. She takes it from the page and pours it over the ring, then allowing the flask to turn back to ink and reform the written word. Shutting the book, she and James watch happily as the ring glows and flies up into the air. They begin following it back through the palace, and as they walk, Prima asks what James will call himself if they build any sort of life in the new land they want to go to. "I was thinking… Jack Divine." "Ooh, I like it," Prima commends. "And you?" he wonders, to which she replies, "Alison Queen." "Regal," James says, and she tells him that that's what she was going for. She wonders how much longer they have to wait, and James says to his partner, "One more wish to go." Prima smiles, adding, "Yes. And then we can have what we want."

"This isn't what I want," moans Justine as she and Rena head inside the building which contains Joanna's apartment, "I wanna be with… I don't even know what to call our son at the moment." "I'm pretty sure he prefers 'Joe'," Rena tells her, "And you'll have plenty of time to be with him once the Blood Wiccan's plan is stopped." "Do you think it's a bad sign that he chose not to come with us?" she wonders. "I don't… see it as anything," her husband assures her. "That's easy for you to say," she points out, "You've spent weeks living with him, whereas I know practically nothing about my own child." He stops her and says that everything's going to be okay because they're together now and nothing can tear them apart ever again. She smiles, comforted slightly, and kisses her husband, who promises that they'll start building a relationship with their son as soon as they can. They proceed to approach Joanna's apartment door and enter, for she has left the door unlocked, and Rena grabs a necklace from a nearby surface, saying that he thinks it will suffice for the locator spell. They leave with it.

At the same time, Josh enters his vault on the outskirts of town and quickly pockets a small bottle containing some locator spell. He goes to leave, but then he spots his crown on a nearby shelf, and he can't prevent himself from placing it upon his head and staring at himself in the mirror proudly. But he soon shakes his head and puts it back, at which point he notices a rare potion ingredient and begins to think to himself. Using his magic he makes a number of magical items from all around the vault float around him, then causing them to clash together into one bottle of fiery orange liquid. He grabs the newly-made potion from mid-air and smiles to himself, commenting, "This should take care of that bitch once and for all." Pocketing this as well, he exits the vault.

Joe and Liz finally enter the B&B across town, but Joe is immediately hit with a ball of fairy dust which causes him to keel over in pain. Sannse, completely grief-stricken, then runs over and begins kicking him as she cries, only to be pulled away by Dr. Sonya. "What the hell are you doing?!" Liz exclaims. "You… you _killed_ him!" Sannse exclaims, staring at Joe, "You killed them _all_!" Joe manages to get to his feet as Liz attempts explaining that that was an entirely different consciousness which is gone now and that they have bigger problems now because DeviousPeep has managed to obtain a whole new Virus, the likes of which they know pretty much nothing about, but Viruses are never good. "We… we need your help," she finishes with, but Sannse spitefully tells them no, pointing out that her whole family died the last time she agreed to help them. She tells them that they're on their own this time. "But… it could destroy the town," Liz argues. "I don't care!" Sannse exclaims. "How can you say that about your own town!" "But it _isn't_ my town! We were transported here against our will! Do you really think I give a damn what happens to it?! Especially now… what… what am I supposed to do without him…" She falls into Sonya's arms, blubbering, as he recommends that they leave. Before they do, Sannse curses Joe's name, and he looks incredibly guilty as she wishes bad fortune upon him.

"Looks like good fortune for us," James 1234 points out, grabbing Tyson by the scruff of his shirt in the woods, having been led straight there by the ring, which now drops to the ground. "One more wish," Prima says as she plucks the golden oil lamp from his hands, "How are you going to use it?" "I'm not," Tyson says bravely, "I will never give in to you two wretched curs!" "Now, now," James says, "Another stubborn child for me to deal with. When I met my daughter, she was just as insolent."

Joanna cackles madly as she adds some of the last ingredients to her Virus. The vat begins rattling as she yells, "Shake, dish! We are in the final stages! Time for them to get what they deserve for ruining my sacred plan! This is my moment! Glory! _Glory!_ " She reaches into the sky and cackles some more before abruptly stopping and saying to herself, "Meh, about a 5.1. My evil monologues are a tad rusty." She casually adds another ingredient before stirring the pot.

Back at the sheriff's station, everyone has met up and watch as Josh's locator spell is poured onto Joanna's necklace, which then begins to float. They follow it, and as they do, Justine lags behind with Joe in order to talk to him. "I know that this may be… delicate," she says, "But… I'd really like to start establishing a relationship with you, Jd— Joe." He doesn't respond, a little shocked, and so she continues, "I know it must be hard for you to look at me like a mother…" "It is," he assures her, "I… Growing up in foster care, I would imagine what my parents would be like, and of all the scenarios I concocted, I never… I mean, you guys are Kings and Queens and Princes and Princesses or… Bureaucrats and Administrators, whatever that means. The only memories I have of you are Natalia's, and it's going to take some getting used to. You're… heroes. And right now… I can't help feeling like a villain. Or at least a big disappointment." "No…" she tries assuring him, but he says that maybe they should just focus on finding Nurse Seer right now. He walks forward while Justine remains behind, but she is soon joined by her husband, who heard the whole thing and warns her not to push it. "I'm not pushing it," she insists, at which he gives her a look and she says, "Alright, but can you blame me?" He looks and Joe sadly and replies with, "No."

"No… No… NO!" Tysonjackson, now strung up between two trees, exclaims as James digs his knife into the young man's flesh. Prima caresses the lamp meanwhile, urging him to make his last wish. "Never!" Tyson exclaims. "Well, _Jack_ , I think you need to cut a little deeper." "My pleasure, _Alison_ ," he laughs, continuing to torture Tyson with glee in his eyes.

Determination is in the eyes of everyone following Joanna's necklace as they are led to the woods by it. As they come up to the town exit, Liz asks why Peep doesn't just leave if she wants to. "Go ahead," says Josh, "Try." "Um… okay," says the former Chat Moderator, but when she attempts to exit Storywik, she finds herself stopped by a rippling mystical barrier. "Victims of the Virus are doomed to stay," the Evil Bureaucrat explains, "Sorry about that." "Right, and what are we gonna do when we find Joanna exactly?" Liz wonders further. "Don't worry," Josh says, "I'm gonna bring her to justice." Justine notices something in her father's eyes, and she grabs on to him, forcing him to lag far behind with her as the others continue after the necklace. "You plan on killing her, don't you?" she realizes. "Sweetheart, this woman has—" "I know full well what she's done! But daddy… I'll never be able to fully forgive you for whatever _you've_ done if you continue to take lives." Josh contemplates this, and eventually says, "Okay," taking the orange potion from his pocket and explaining that it would cause a witch to uncontrollably combust upon contact. He drops it to the ground, allowing it to smash, and assures his daughter that he would do anything for her, for she is the love of his life; "You're… all I've had ever since your mother died all those years ago." "I know, daddy. And I promise we'll find another way to deal with DeviousPeep. Just not one which involves you further darkening your heart." The two of them continue in following the rest of the group.

Joanna adds the very last ingredient to her Virus, just as Joe, Rena and Liz show up. She sees her necklace floating towards her and says, "Huh. I've been wondering where that got to." She then grabs it from thin air and fastens it around her neck, before taking the liberty of pointing out that the so-called "heroes" are too late. "Although, I guess it's not _all_ heroes, is it? Tell me, Jdg98, how's the maid?" A tear drips from his eye and Justine and Josh show up behind him and the others. "Speaking of non-heroes," says Peep, "Wouldn't be a party without the Evil Bureaucrat, would it? Maybe this Virus will kill you and your daughter in a bloody mess. Oh, I do hope so. And the rest of you of course." "You're insane," Rena exclaims. "Well yeah," says Liz, "You didn't get that from the outfit?" "Well, you gotta admit, I put the 'hot' in 'psychotic'," Peep announces proudly. "Stop this…" Justine begs. "Sorry, honey… I'm afraid Viruses can't be stopped once they've been enacted. The results of which I expect to see in about three… two… one." Suddenly, a burst of magic is expelled from the vat which causes everyone within proximity to fall to the ground. Joanna stands up first, followed by Liz, then Rena, then Justine. "Where's Joe?" Rena wonders. "And daddy?" asks Justine. "Oh," says Joanna, realizing the effects of her Virus at last, "Well that's kinda disappointing."

Twisting. Swirling. Screaming. Joe and Josh are contorted through an abyss. Limbo. Spinning and twirling and bending. It's happening fast and painfully.  
We cut back to Joanna, who is commanded to explain. "Ugh, you pathetic imbeciles, it's a companion Virus. Meant to be used along with the Dark Virus." "What do you mean…" Liz demands. "It was meant for when the savior shows up in town. It eradicates this place of anyone who's not a victim of the main Virus. Of course, had the Evil Bureaucrat enacted it himself, he'd have been protected. But, as it is…" she smiles, "You'll never see them again." She cackles madly before melting into a puddle of blood and slithering away. Justine begins tearing up and Rena Charming holds his wife. "What do we do now?" asks ImmaGleek.

Tyson's blood runs down his chest as he is further cut into. "Make your wish!" James commands. "Alright!" Tyson yells, crying, "Okay… I wish… I wish…" Prima and James look at him excitedly as he says, "I wish for a hero!" "Great," says James, "That'll do," and he proceeds to slit Tyson's throat with ease. Suddenly, a rupture opens in the sky, from which Joe and Josh fall. They cause Primadonna Girl to drop the lamp as they land in a heap, which Joe then catches as he lays on the ground, inadvertently rubbing it. Golden smoke pours from the spout, and before they know it, a genie is crouching above them. "Hi," says a familiar someone, "I'm Dlrgirl75. Usually I'd start with the whole 'master mine, my will is thine' crap, but, in this instance... I'm just gonna say that you might wanna run."


	2. Dream of Genie

**Dream of Genie**

Tyson's lifeless body continues to hang there, tied between the trees, as James 1234 and Primadonna Girl stand beside it shocked at the sight before them: Joe and Josh lying on the ground, with Dlrgirl crouching over them. "Are you _kidding_ me? _Another_ three wishes we have to wade through?!" Prima screeches, whipping out her leather book and flipping to a specific page. "Any time now, guys…" says the genie. Josh manages to get to his feet whilst Dlr helps Joe to his. Prima summons magic from the ink in her spell book's pages, just as her adversaries begin to run. As they do, however, they find themselves suddenly caught in a ring of fire, enacted by the blonde. "Nice work, _Alison_ ," says James. "Oh, cut the crap," she tells him, "I'm annoyed." They begin approaching the flames, with James once again reaching for his small knife, but before they know it, Josh makes it so that he, Joe and Dlrgirl75 vanish in another one of his black smoke flurries. Primadonna Girl screams a blood-curdling scream, causing any nearby birds to fly off in a disturbed manner.

Meanwhile, in Storywik, Rena, Justine and Liz remain standing confused in the woods. "Where are they…" Justine commiserates. "I… I don't know," says Rena. "Are they… are they…" "Lady Junky," Liz chimes in, fighting back her own tears, "We don't know, alright? But standing here and weeping isn't going to get us anywhere. We have to… reconfigure our knowledge and… see if we can find a way to get them back. All those years ago, I was hired to protect you, and I think, encompassed with that… is helping you. So that's what I'm gonna do." Rena nods towards her as if to say "thank you". "Okay," Justine says, wiping her eyes, "So we need to find a way to reverse it?" She then says to herself, "Sounds like I owe someone a visit."

"Was it… _her_?" Josh is heard asking himself once he and the other two have teleported to another remote location in the woods, beside some barren wasteland. "What?" asks Joe, "What do you mean?" "Nothing," Josh shrugs him off. "Right, so," Joe continues, "I'm gonna ask a pretty obvious question here: what the hell happened? I mean, what is this place, how did we get here…" Josh rolls his eyes and explains to his younger, "Joanna's Virus was a companion Virus to the one I enacted, meant to eradicate the town of the antivirus, or, savior, or whatever you're calling yourself nowadays. I'd only heard whispers of it, but never found it myself." "So… why did it take you with me? And, once again, where are we?" "It took me because, like you, I wasn't a victim of the Virus. And we're in the Once Upon a Time Wiki, nitwit." "Wait… _this_ is the Once Upon a Time Wiki? But it's so… _dead_. I've seen Wikia, in Natalia's memories, and it's a lot… _prettier_." "Well, that's Viruses for you," says Josh, but he's fast interrupted by Dlrgirl, who finally approaches the two of them and says, "Did you say Natalia? As in… MaryPierceLopez?" "Um, yeah…" says Joe, finally taking a real look at the genie before him and remembering, "You're Dlrgirl75. You're Natalia's friend." She nods, and asks if he knows Mary; "Is she alright? I haven't seen her since, well…"

"Hurry!" Dlrgirl exclaims, and Natalia wishes, "I wish to have one more chance to convince the savior of his destiny!" the genie quickly grants this wish, but as she does so, the smoke consumes her and she almost immediately liquidizes. "NO!" Natalia yells, being sprayed with blood, but it's not long before she's pulled back in time for the second and final time (see "Time After Time"). But Dlr is pulled back in time as well, and after a long flash and swirl of bright lights and screaming, she is suddenly dumped in the desolate Wikia, right outside the grand Community Central palace. She looks up at the palace behind her, only it's not there, for a large beanstalk has grown beneath it, and now the whole castle rests atop the ruffage. "What the hell…?" Dlr thinks to herself, embracing herself when a chilling wind washes over. "I don't think I'm in Storywik anymore…" she comments to herself, and when the wind grows colder, and she wants her bottle to reside in… only she remembers that that _is_ in Storywik, and she stomps her foot in anger. She begins wandering the wastelands, calling out Mary's name in case she might be there as well, but of course she never gets any replies. It isn't long before night draws in, whilst Dlr has made it a few wikis over, and the wind really increases in coldness now. She spots a nearby mansion – very big, very lavish, the only thing she's seen so far that isn't a crumbling wreckage pile – and figures that, in this empty world, no one exactly needs it. She approaches, going to open the door, but suddenly the vines and plants on the trellis come to life and begin grabbing her. She squeals, but it isn't long before she's completely bound by the plant life. At this point, the door opens and Tysonjackson comes out, wielding a crossbow which he then aims at her, demanding to know who she is.

"Um… this might be a little hard to hear…" says Joe in the present day as Josh stands a little away, giving he and Dlrgirl their privacy, "But… Natalia… Mary… she died." "Wh-what?" Dlr asks, tears forming in her eyes and growing exponentially. "But… but how?" she wonders, trying to wipe her eyes only to have more and more tears flow from them. "It's… a long story… she succeeded in getting me to deactivate the Virus, but events transpired, there was an accident, something went wrong, and…" "And she died…" Dlrgirl finishes, her face just still and desolate now. Joe places a hand on her shoulder and, after a small amount of time has passed, he asks delicately how she herself managed to survive, for he saw her get torn apart by smoke. "Well," she says, sniffling, "My, uh, my death was reversed along with time, but because Mar… but because all three wishes had been used… I no longer had a master binding me to Storywik… so I ended up back here." "But… your bottle remained in town? I remember her checking it, it was empty. And, uh, now you have this golden lamp," Joe says, holding it up. "Our containers are expendable," Dlr tells him, "As long as we find one in time, it doesn't really matter."

Back in time, Dlrgirl is seen looking amongst Tysonjackon's many nice containers, which he has displayed for on his large dining table. It's not long before she spots the golden oil lamp and decides to make it her new home. "Are you sure?" Tyson asks, and she nods, saying that it's just like the one from the movie _Aladdin_. "What's that?" Tyson wonders, and she explains that, in the other world, she had lots of time in her friend's apartment to watch these things called videos. "So, you're really a genie, huh?" he asks, "That is so amazing. I'm sorry about pointing a crossbow at you. Caution and all that." "Think nothing of it. Just you wait and see, kid," Dlr tells him, turning into yellow smoke and allowing herself to be sucked into the lamp. He rubs it, and she then emerges from it in the same way, feeling automatically refreshed. "Master mine, my will is thine, blah, blah, blah," she tells him with a smile. "Um, alright," says Tyson, "I wish…" "Not so fast!" she warns him, "You only have three."

"Well, since you're my master now, I guess you have three wishes to make," Dlrgirl tells Joe. "Alright," he says, "I wish for me and Josh to be returned to Storywik." "Ooh," says the genie, "Travelling across worlds? That's a little beyond my power. I'm… kind of a limited genie." "Yeah, I remember," says Joe, "Or at least, Natalia does. Did. Um, I'm sorry… I…" "If you're such a limited genie," Josh finally chimes in, "Then how on Wikia were you able to turn back time? It seems a much more impressive feat than mere dimension-jumping." "Well, I had twenty-one years to grow my magic. Since doing it – twice, no less – on top of the three wishes my last master made… I'm kinda tapped out." "So you're useless," Josh decides. "Not necessarily," she assures him, "What if I told you there was a way for you to contact your loved ones from this realm without so much as wasting a wish?" They appear intrigued.

In Tyson's mansion, he and Dlr are seen sharing drinks. "This wine is old," he tells her, "I was saving it for… well I guess I don't know what. But here." "It's nice," Dlrgirl assures him, taking a sip. "Well, even if we're the only people left in this place, at least we can enjoy a nice drink at home," Tyson points out. "Well, this isn't exactly my home," Dlr tells him, prompting him to ask what Wiki she's from. "None," she replies, at which he grows confused. "I'm from Earth," she explains, "The same place the Virus sent the others. Well, not the _same_ place. A different country in fact. But yeah, that was my home… a _long_ time ago. Before I was a genie, before my name was Dlrgirl75…" "What's your real name?" Tyson asks, intrigued, to which she smiles and tells him, "Rachel." "It's pretty," he assures her, and she thanks him. She then decides to ask him a question, wondering aloud how he was able to avoid the Virus. "This house," Tyson tells her, "It's conditioned so that no magic can harm it or what's inside. I paid good money for the protection spells, all to protect the good money within, and they did indeed work. I was inside when the Virus hit, so I was protected, but the rest of my family… they weren't so lucky." "You were separated from your family?" Dlr asks sadly, and he nods. She places her hand on his, comfortingly, and assures him that she knows what it's like to lose someone close to you, having experienced loss more than enough for one extremely long lifetime. "Could I use one of my wishes to get them back? Or to get to them?" "I'm… afraid not. My power… it's very weak at the moment." "Oh," Tyson says sadly. "But," the genie says, "I think I _can_ make it so that you can talk to them." "Alright," Tyson says, "Then that's my first wish." Suddenly, a sand dollar appears in Dlrgirl's hand. "A… sand dollar?" he asks, confused. "First thing I could think of. Anyway, it's enchanted," she assures him, and she pushes down on the top. Suddenly, yellow smoke bursts forth and through it one can see the inside of an apartment containing Tyson's family. "Oh, my God…" Tyson exclaims, taking the sand dollar, "It's them… it's really them… can they hear me? Can they see me?" "Oh, that's right, the Virus…" Dlr realizes when the family don't so much as stir. "What about it?" Tyson wonders. "They're still under its effects," she explains, "Their disbelief in magic will most likely stop them from being able to see that. And they wouldn't remember you anyway… but hey, you can keep checking in everyday until the Virus is deactivated." "How do you know it will be?" Tyson wonders. "Oh," she says with a smile, "A friend of mine is working on it."

"So there's a magic sand dollar over in some dead man's mansion that should allow us to speak with Justine and the others?" Josh asks, to which Dlrgirl smiles and says, "Uh-huh." The three of them have already begun their trek, and ask Dlr leads them, Joe approaches Josh and begins talking. "I wanted to, um, thank you, for saving our asses back there, with the fire and all. I know you're not particularly fond of me or anything…" "I'm not," Josh assures the young man, "But there's no way in hell that my daughter would forgive me if I let anything happen to you so, by that technicality… you're under my protection. Make no mistake, I very much still wish that you had been an abortion." Josh surpasses Joe in walking while Joe simply furrows his eyebrows at the Mayor, and flips him off behind his back.

Back in Storywik, Justine is seen slamming her fists against the door of Joanna's apartment. Joanna soon answers, sarcastically wondering how she could help the young Mayoress, but the blonde immediately strangles her. "Undo what you did!" Lady Junky screams as she tackles DeviousPeep to the ground. Joanna simply laughs through the choking, which causes Justine to throw her towards the kitchen counter. "You took my son from me, _again_ , that is not a safe place to stand!" she screams, but still Joanna laughs. When Lady looks like she's about to charge at her, Joanna puts a stop to everything with ease by clapping her hands and making it so that red lightning begins flowing through her adversary's body. The Blood Wiccan gets to her feet, and she tells Lady, "Perhaps that Virus wasn't so disappointing after all, for seeing you and everyone is in such pain… well, it's absolutely _delicious_." She then ceases the lightning and Justine takes a deep breath as the pain ends, before Peep's magic sends her flying out of the apartment, and the door slams behind her.

Josh, Joe and Dlrgirl are next seen standing outside Tyson's mansion, but the latter tells them to beware as they approach, for there are protective enchantments all around. "Please," says Josh, "I own protective enchantments." He goes to open the door, but suddenly the vines of the trellis come to life once more, and they grab both Josh and Joe. Dlr looks worried, not knowing how to stop it, but it isn't long before the plant life finds itself incinerating at the behest of Josh's magic. "Please," he says, "Such simplicity." "Although, Kahn, when I said I'd be protecting you, I didn't want to take it up as a fulltime hobby." "You're the one who touched the door…" Joe points out. "Quit bickering," Dlrgirl tells them, entering the house by herself. Joe and Josh follow, and it isn't long before she finds the enchanted sand dollar lying on Tyson's extravagant dining table.

Justine is seen returning to Rena and Liz, who are at _The Sword and Hammer_ , and the two of them wonder where the beautiful blonde has been. "I've just been to visit Joanna," she says, taking a seat, but Rena and Liz vacate their own in order to approach her, shocked. They sit either side of her, and Rena asks her what happened. "I attacked her," Justine explains, "But I was unsuccessful." "You mean you tried to…" Liz starts. "If it had come to that, probably," Justine assures them. "I don't understand," says Rena, "What were you hoping to achieve?" "I was hoping to achieve the return of my father and our son! But obviously the blasted witch will be of no help… so we're going to have to do it ourselves." "What are you getting at?" Rena asks his wife, who explains, "The reason Jdg98 is so powerful is because he comes from two of the most powerful ancestries in magical history. It's the same reason my father has magic…" "I'm aware," Rena says, "But I still don't see… oh," he realizes. "Am I missing something?" Liz wonders. "She's saying that the ancestral magic runs through us as well," Rena explains. Lady nods, saying that she thinks it's time the two of them started getting in touch with their family history.

Over in Wikia, Dlrgirl75 hands the sand dollar over to Joe and Josh, telling them that they have to push down of it while thinking of their family in order for it to work. They each take hold of it and close their eyes before pressing it, and suddenly, yellow smoke bursts forth and, through it, _The Sword and Hammer_ is visible with Rena, Justine and Liz all inside. They see the yellow rupture and space and appear shocked… but then they see Joe and Josh on the other side. "Is that… is that really them?" Justine asks. "Yes, sweetheart, it's really us," Josh assures her, and they appear ecstatic. "You can hear us?" asks Liz. "And see you," Joe assures. "Where are you?" Rena wonders. "Safe," says Josh, "In Wikia. We're going to begin searching for a way back home." "We love you," Justine cries. However, suddenly, the transmission is cut off as a ball of fire utterly destroys the sand dollar. In Storywik, they are unaware what happened, but Justine asks if it matters… "They're alive." In Wikia, we see that the source of the fireball is James 1234, who stands at the doorway of the mansion along with Primadonna Girl. "Don't think of using your old trick and teleporting away," James tells them, "One of the spells around this house prevents such a thieves' escape. That Tyson was so… wearisome." When Prima comes into full view, her and Josh stare at one another for a moment. "It _is_ you…" Josh utters, while she hisses in turn, " _You_ …" "Primadonna Girl, James 1234," Dlrgirl75 greets, "You two sure are making a habit of showing up here uninvited."

In flashback, Prima and James enter the same mansion as Tyson and Dlr are talking inside. "I _told_ you I spotted a genie earlier," Prima says to her partner, "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Primadonna Girl and this is my… _associate_ , James 1234." "What the—" Dlr begins, but they interrupt her, saying they do hope Tyson makes his wishes soon. "How many have you made?" James asks. "I…. um…" Tyson utters, raspy. "Tell us!" James yells, approaching Tyson and grabbing him by the throat, lifting off the ground with relative ease. "One!" the young man cries, "Only one!" "So he needs to make two more," Prima comments, "Well, get going." "Wish, boy!" James yells in his face. However, suddenly, the warlock is hit around the back of the head by Dlrgirl, who wields her golden oil lamp. Tyson is dropped back to his feet as James cries out in pain, and the genie yells, "Run!" She and Tyson begin running from the house with one another, and as they do, Tyson asks what they're to do next. "Just keep running!" Dlr exclaims, "And maybe hide if you can!"

"How is it you entrapped us in that fire earlier?" Josh wonders, "You have no magic of your own." "Oh, but I don't need magic," Prima says, "I have this." She raises her leather spell book and explains that within it are all the magic tricks she could ever hope to perform – including the secret for forever staying young and beautiful. "You know me, Reginafan… I'm a stickler for a good book." "So you two know each other?" Joe asks. "Can we quit talking and get to the killing them part of the interaction?" James asks his associate. "Of course, _Jack_ ," Prima tells him. "I thought we were done with that." "I'm in a better mood," she says, "And why wouldn't I be? I finally have the chance to kill the Evil Bureaucrat _and_ get myself a genie. I almost wanna pinch myself to check I'm not dreaming… of course I think you three will find you're in a nightmare." She prepares her book for hacking spells at them, while James' hands flare up with magic, however, Dlrgirl simply tells the two of them that they're right – "Tyson _was_ wearisome, and he always wanted to make sure that he had ways of escaping thieves in a hurry." Suddenly, she reaches up and pulls a cord attached to the ceiling, which causes a trapdoor to open beneath herself, Josh and Joe. They fall into some underground tunnels as the door locks behind them, and Dlr tells them that the protective enchantments shouldn't work down here. "Right," says Josh, and the three of them teleport away once more.

They appear in the woods in a flurry of black smoke, and Joe tells Dlrgirl that what she just did was amazing. "Yeah," she says, "I guess it kinda was. I'm pretty great." Joe smiles, as does she, but suddenly he frowns, turning to Josh. "So… you and this 'Primadonna Girl'… you have a history?" "Indeed," Josh says. "Do you mind telling me what that is?" Josh sighs, and tells him, "Fine… Primadonna Girl is… _was_ … my wife…" Joe looks stunned, and asks, "Does this mean…?" "Yes, Kahn… she's Lady Junky's mother. And, by extension, your grandmother." "Whoa," says Dlr, "The Evil Bureaucrat _and_ Nutjob Barbie? Your family sure is effed up."


	3. Protector of the Site

**Protector of the Site**

"Okay now, stay on guard," says Queso24 to a young ImmaGleek in flashback as he trains her in sword fighting. He stands beside her and instructs her exactly how to hold her sword, positioning her just right, before finally standing opposite her. "You ready?" he asks. She nods, and the two of them lay into each other. Finally, Imma is able to disarm her brother – the first time she's ever beat him, and he looks at her, proud. "You could be a great Chat Moderator someday," he theorizes. "Well," she tells him, "I have a great teacher."  
In the present, Liz is sitting in the local library and, whilst reading from an ancient-looking spell book, instructing Rena and Justine exactly how to position their hands if they are to create a fireball. "Alright guys," says a beautiful woman, appearing in the space which the sysops have cleared for their training, having moved bookshelves with permission, "I'm gonna go for the night, but, you can stay here," she throws Liz the key, and Liz catches it, "Just lock up before you go, okay?" Liz nods and says, "Thanks again… Silvia, was it?" "That's right," the beautiful woman says with a smile. "And these spell books," Rena adds, "They've been really helpful." "You know, it's funny," Silvia says, "In twenty-one years I never looked twice at them, but when the Virus was deactivated I suddenly discovered them and began reading. Some very interesting factoids about the Wikian mythos. Anyway, enjoy." The three of them wave at her as she leaves for the night, and Liz continues in instructing her former bosses on how to create a fireball. Pouring his concentration into his hand, Rena finally manages to achieve a few sparks, whereas Justine finds herself stomping her foot in frustration. "It's alright," Rena assures her, "We'll get the hang of it." "In how long?" the blonde asks, "Every moment we spend trying to learn magic is another moment that our son and my father are stranded in Wikia." "I know," he says, "But you can't rush this sort of thing. And it was your idea to try expanding our magic." She nods, and says that it's late, suggesting that maybe she just has to sleep on it. "Okay," Rena says, taking his wife's hand and asking Liz if she plans on leaving as well. "Oh?" the sheriff says, only now looking up from the spell book, "No," she tells them, "I'm gonna stay here a little while. Do some reading." The two of them nod, bidding goodbye, and proceed to leave. We see Liz continue to go through the book… and another… and another… and another… Eventually she is surrounded by a small pile, still reading, and she's then heard saying, "This is it!" Reading aloud from the book, she says, "'A way in which to access the lands beyond the Internet from the Earthen realm is with the often mythicized Modem…' That's it…" she reads further, concluding, "I can save them!"

" _She_ can't save us!" yells RenaBOT in flashback, pointing towards the Chat Moderator ImmaGleek as he stands before Rena Charming and the pregnant Lady Junky in their throne room, "She's… a woman." "RenaBOT, my old friend, _what_ are you talking about?" asks Rena Charming. "The Dark Mod," he says, to which Lady asks, "The who?" "That's what I've come to warn you guys about… there's this guy in black armor who's been targeting the richest areas in Wikia and robbing them blind!" Rena and Lady look shocked, as does Imma. "He's been kidnapping nobles and putting them up for ransom… I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were next. You might want to increase your guard." "I assure you," says Lady, "ImmaGleek is perfectly capable of protecting us. She slew a dragon to protect this kingdom and I have faith that she could do so again. I'll send a legion of Chat Moderators to monitor the Wiki and make sure that this… 'Dark Mod' doesn't have a chance to carry out such occurrences once more." "Alright," says BOT, beginning to leave, "You just better hope he doesn't target _you_ next." Imma looks assuredly worried.

Liz looks worried on this dark Storywik night as she walks along the beach with the spell book in tow, open to a page which contains a map reference; her sword, the one she took from Josh's vault (see "Ultimate Power"), is holstered on her sheriff's belt. "Well," she says to herself, barely able to see the book now, "If it's meant to be in those caves in Wikia, with any luck, it came back with the Virus." She proceeds to enter the corresponding Storywik beach caves and flicks on a flashlight, following the map reference and eventually stopping at a cave wall. She places down the book and positions the flashlight so that it keeps the wall well-lit. "Couldn't find a pick axe," she says, drawing her sword, "Hopefully this'll do." She begins hacking at the rock with her blade, and for a while, it seems as though nothing's happening. She steps back, catching her breath, but suddenly, the wall begins to rumble, and crumble, and an entire layer of rock falls to the floor. Liz sheathes her sword and wades through the rock in order to find the book and the flashlight. She shines the light over the area which has collapsed, and there, buried in the wall's rubble, is a metal-like object contorted into a slightly awkward geometric shape. She shines the flashlight back to the book and turns the page, seeing a drawing of the same object. "This is it," she says, "The Modem." She picks it up, adding, "And now it's time to bring Joe and Josh home."

Meanwhile, in Wikia, Joe, Josh and Dlrgirl are seen sitting down for the night as the former asks his grandfather, "So... that blonde psycho is my _grandmother_?" "Indeed," says Josh. "Well, are you gonna, like, explain?" "What's there to explain?" Josh wonders. "How about why she hates you so much?" Dlr asks. Josh shoots her a look, and she turns away, saying, "Whatever. Not my family." Joe now gives Josh a look, and he sighs, explaining, "I met Primadonna Girl a long time ago, but when I did, well… I suppose you could say it was love at first sight." "Jeez…" says Joe. "Hey!" Josh snaps, "You wanted to hear!" "I apologize," Joe tells him, "Go on." "Right. The two of us married very young, and it wasn't long until she fell pregnant with your mother, Lady. However…" he takes a deep breath, "One day… Prima betrayed me, and I knew that I had to get rid of her." "Get rid of her how? Oh, and how'd she betray you?" Dlr asks. Josh shoots her another look, and she turns away again, and the Evil Bureaucrat continues in telling Joe, "I couldn't bring myself to kill her, so… I banished her. And I told Lady that her mother was dead." "I see…" Joe utters, "So, um, how _did_ she betray you?" "Does it matter?" Josh asks, "Point is, she did. And now she's back and seemingly prepared to do much worse." From nearby in the woods, Primadonna Girl is seen to be positioned behind a tree, watching and listening as this conversation takes place. She takes a step back and begins walking away in deep thought.

In the morning, Liz is seen entering the library where Silvia sits behind the desk, going through the computer. "Hi," says the sheriff, "I came here to return this book I took… without asking. And to apologize, I guess, for that." "It's alright," Silvia says with a smile, accepting the book and placing it on the desk, "You chose a perfect time to stop by. I was just about to leave and go grocery shopping." She gets up from behind the desk and begins approaching the door, commenting, "I find it so lovely how everyone's retained their livelihoods following the Virus, like the greengrocers. Are you still occupying the sheriff's position?" "Oh, yes," Liz assures her, "Protecting people is kind of what I do."

ImmaGleek is seen patrolling the halls of the castle at night, keeping cautious watch. It isn't long before she hears a noise from around the corner, and she begins approaching, only to end up aiming her sword at Lady Junky, who screams. "Your majesty!" the Chat Mod exclaims, sheathing her sword, "What are you doing out of bed?" Calming herself, Lady Junky explains that this baby has been putting strain on her bladder, before extending the same question to her bodyguard, pointing out that it isn't her round on patrol. "I was… worried that the Dark Mod might strike the castle. I wanted to make sure you were safe." "Well thank you, Imma, but there are other Mods on patrol and you'll hardly be any help to us if you don't get your much-needed rest. Promise me you'll go to bed?" Lady requests, before adding, "In fact, I order it." Imma smiles, saying that she will, and begins making her way back through the halls, down the castle's steps… but then a window is heard smashing. "The treasury…" Imma quickly realizes, and begins rushing down further steps, eventually making it to a door which she has the key to, and unlocks. A man in black armor stands there, shovelling the piles of gold into a sack. Imma draws her sword and he stops in order to look at her, his face covered by his helmet, and he draws his sword also, dropping the sack in order to engage her in battle. Their sword fight goes deftly and swiftly, and it appears as though the two adversaries are equally matched. That is until the Dark Mod is able to knock Imma's weapon from his hand and push her down to her knees in one very quick and skilful move. He is now in a position to behead her, but he hesitates, and it isn't long before multiple other sysop Chat Moderators come running towards the open treasury. The Dark Mod is forced to flee through the window he entered as Imma is helped to her feet by her comrades – she is deeply shaken.

Liz, looking nervous, enters The Sword and Hammer and quickly ascends the stairs to the apartment previously occupied by Joe and Rena but, with Joe in Wikia and Rena staying with Justine, it is now only occupied by Tiago Smith, Rena's father. The sheriff knocks on the door and Tiago answers. She presents him with a warrant she's drawn up and asks if she can search the apartment. "Um… I suppose?" he says, "What are you looking for?" "I just need to, um, search for clues as to… help… with the Joe situation. Won't take long." She enters the apartment, much to Tiago's confusion, and goes to Joe's room. "Alright," she whispers to herself, "I need one of his possessions if the Modem is to lock on to his location. I already have Josh's sword, so that should work. I just need…" she picks up a sock from the floor, "This'll do." She stuff it in her back pocket and re-approaches Tiago in the main room. "Well," she says, "Everything appears to be in, um, in order. So… bye." She leaves the apartment, leaving Rena's father rather bewildered.

Joanna is seen sporting some normal clothes as she enters Storywik's local hospital, making her way to her old nurse's station where all the nurses are currently gathered. She hops atop the desk and stands before them all, grabbing their attention. "My old coven," she greets, "How good it is to see you all again with looks of true recognition on all your faces." "DeviousPeep," says one of the nurses, "What are you doing here?" "To ask you to rejoin me. Together, we shall be an unstoppable force, finally able to break free of this town's shackles and rule over the mortals on the outside, as is our birthright!" All she gets is blank stares. "Alright, _my_ birthright, but, you all became witches too, and, I dunno, I don't mind sharing." "Peep," says the nurse, "We're not really interested in magic anymore… we like our job. We like helping people." Joanna looks rather hurt, asking them if they _all_ feel this way; they nod, and she stomps her foot on the desk, letting out a whiny scream. "Um," the nurse again pipes up, "Could you get down from there? Only we kind of need that space." "Whatever," she says, jumping off, "I can't believe I changed from my enchanted clothes for you people! Now I can't even take blood form without leaving these behind and showing up in the next place naked! Ugh!" She storms away, out of the hospital, and through the streets of Storywik in a huff. It is now that she hears singing. Beautiful, enchanting singing, coming from an unknown source. Entranced slightly, she begins to follow it, moving down the veritably empty streets as the noise becomes closer and closer. She eventually turns a corner and bumps into Silvia, the source of the singing, causing her grocery bag to come flying from her hand. "Watch where you're going!" Peep exclaims as Silvia kneels down to collect her shopping, beginning to pack fruit back into her brown paper bag. Peep then shakes her head and says, "I'm sorry, um… let me help." She kneels down and begins gathering food herself, handing them to Silvia as she asks, "So, was that you? The, uh, the singing I mean." "Oh," says Silvia, "Yes. Sorry if I was… bothering you." "You weren't," Joanna assures her, "It was actually… not… entirely… unpleasing." "Thank you?" Silvia replies, smiling, before getting up to her feet with a full bag once again in her grasp. Joanna stands to, and Silvia manages to extend one of her hands, introducing herself as Silvia Florence, the local librarian, but adding that she was known as MissMayfair back in Wikia. "I'm Joanna Seer," Joanna says, shaking the woman's hand, "Otherwise known as DeviousPeep." "DeviousPeep? The witch?" "You know of me?" "Indeed, your reputation precedes you. I'd heard whispers of your great power, but… the stories never told of your immense beauty." Joanna looks touched, saying coyly, "Well, I'd hardly say 'immense', but… actually, no, 'immense' is pretty apt." Silvia laughs, and her laugh is contagious towards Joanna, who says, "You're, um… I mean, you also are… you know… not… bad… looking yourself. As long as we're talking about immense beauty and all, I guess I, er, I wouldn't exclude you from that category." "Nor did the stories portray you as so shy," Silvia comments, "But tell me, just out of curiosity, how powerful are you? I mean, could you, for instance, magic up a pen and some paper out of thin air?" "Of course," Joanna says, making a fountain pen and a small slip of paper appear in her hands, "But that's hardly a test of my true abilit— What are you doing?" Joanna asks as Silvia places her grocery bag safely down on the floor and takes the pen and paper, writing something on it and handing it back to Joanna. "What's this?" the Blood Wiccan asks. "My phone number," Silvia says, again picking up her bag and wishing the witch a good day before continuing on. Joanna watches her walk away, intrigued.

In her apartment, Liz has the Modem propped up on her table, and she places beside it Josh's sword, and Joe's sock. With this, some markings on the device's surface begin to light up with a dull glow, which only get brighter as Liz steps a little closer. She breathes heavily, walking with weight in her steps, and comments to herself, "Now all I have to do… is die."

In the strategy planning room of Rena Charming and Lady Junky's palace, the two Bureaucrats stand over a circular table containing a map, as RenaBOT stands beside them and points out, "I told you this ImmaGleek wasn't up for the task of defeating him." Imma, who's standing near, looks hurt, but doesn't retaliate, while Rena tells his friend to be quiet, pointing out that the only reason he summoned him is because he seems to be familiar with the Dark Mod and his tactics. "Is there any chance he'll return here?" Lady wonders. "It's… a possibility," says BOT, "I've never heard about him running away from a robbery without… _robbing_ anything before. His _modus operandi_ is usually to kidnap rich people and demand ransoms from their families, though." "Gee, you sure know a lot about him," ImmaGleek points out, finally speaking up and looking on-edge. "Because _I've_ looked into it, unlike some people who are clearly too busy, I don't know, having your period or something," says BOT. "Or maybe there's more to this inside knowledge. It must've been hard coming from the same humble origins as out Bureaucrat here and not reaping the same benefits in life as him… it'd be understandable if you'd want to level the playing field." "Are you accusing me of something?" asks BOT. "Maybe I am!" "The two of you," Rena snaps, "Knock it off! We're not going to get anywhere if we're constantly arguing." BOT returns to talking to the Bureaus as Imma looks at him with a look of suspicion on her face… but then a sysop aide comes running into the room, screaming that they've received a note, raven-delivered, from the Dark Mod. "It says here he's taken The St. Berry Fairy hostage… and is demanding that her daughter meet him on Cyberbully's Bluff with the family fortune." Imma is shocked, and begins approaching the door. "Where are you going?" Lady asks. "Where else?" asks Imma, "Cyberbully's Bluff." "You're going to face him?" "He has my mother, your majesty… I don't think I have a choice." She leaves, and Rena and Lady look worried as she does so.

Rena and Justine are seen entering Silvia's library and she greets them, asking if they're there to practice magic again and explaining that she's just waiting on a phone call. "Yeah," says Rena, "But, um, we were meant to meet with Liz. Have you seen her? My dad called earlier and said she was acting super weird." "Um, only this morning," Silvia replies, "She came in to drop off this book," she points towards the counter. Justine picks up this book, and allows it to open in her hands to the last page it was turned to, which details the Modem. "Oh, my God," she says, handing it to her husband, "Read this part." He does so, and he too looks shocked. "It feeds off of life energy… we have to find her," he says, and the two of them leave the book behind before rushing out of the library, "And stop her."

"Need to stop the Dark Mod, need to stop the Dark Mod, need to stop the Dark Mod," ImmaGleek is chanting to herself as she walks the mountains of the Once Upon a Time Wiki, finally making it to Cyberbully's Bluff where the Dark Mod is meant to be meeting her. "Come on then!" Imma exclaims, "Show yourself!" "Imma!" a woman is heard exclaiming, and she turns to see the Dark Mod standing there with her mother, The St. Berry Fairy, crying with her hands tied behind her back – he is holding a chain which is attached to her neck. He makes a gesture as though asking Imma to hand something over, but she's quick to tell him that she didn't bring his little ransom – the only reason she came there was to defeat him once and for all. She draws her sword, and he yanks on her mother's chain, forcing her to her knees as he draws his own. The two of them lay into each other once more, with Imma becoming more and more aggressive. Finally, this time, she is able to knock _his_ sword away, making it so that it falls from the cliff, and she aims her own at his throat. "What are you gonna do now?" she asks gloatingly, at which he gives her mother a powerful kick and makes it so that The St. Berry Fairy goes flying off the edge of Cyberbully's Bluff, screaming before painting the mountainside red with her death. Imma is shocked and crying, shaking in the Dark Mod's presence, and she runs at him with her sword, pure rage swelling up within her. She begins hacking at him and eventually gets him on the floor, causing his helmet to come rolling off. She approaches and looks down to see Queso24 staring up at her. "Hello, sister," he says with a smile.

With everything in place, all Liz needs to do now is charge the Modem with her own life force in order to open a portal, thus killing her. The more she approaches, the more the symbols on the surface begin lighting up, brighter and brighter, and tears stream from her eyes as she goes to take hold of it. However, suddenly, Rena and Justine burst into her apartment, and the latter begs to redhead not to go through with it. Liz turns to them, shocked, and says that the two of them weren't meant to know about this; "Until…" "Until what?" asks Rena, "Until we discovered your body?" "So you know what this thing does," Liz realizes. "Liz…" Justine utters, "This thing will _kill_ you." "I'm well-aware," the sheriff says, "After all, it'd only work if done willingly." "But… but…" Justine weeps. "But nothing," she tells them, "You two should leave. This is what I have to do to save them. It's my duty." She then says in a lower register, more to herself than anyone, as she turns back to the glowing object, "It's _my_ job to protect people."

In flashback, Imma is shocked to learn that the Dark Mod's true identity is that of her brother, Queso24, who she thought was long since dead. "Wh-what?" she utters, "But you… you…" "Died?" Queso asks, getting to his knees, but Imma aims her sword at him, not allowing him to stand up any further, "That is indeed what I had people believe. But the truth of it is, that's only what the Moderators _assumed_ after they left me behind on a mission. And that's when I realized that the order I spent my life training to join… cared nothing for me. I spent some time on the streets after that, trying to find my way home, but by the time I arrived you were already a Chat Mod yourself and serving the Bureaucrats. But here I was, in such a rich area, and I just thought… these people have never had to fight for anything in their entire lives. Everything they have has just been handed to them…" "What are you talking about?" Imma asks, having previously been too stunned to talk, "You were a high born, like me, you…" "I broke away from it. And so did you. We became protectors of the site. But what's it worth when the people don't even appreciate you?" "They _do_ appreciate me…" Imma argues. "Do they?" asks Queso, "I mean, you're a woman for starters, are you telling me that you haven't once been judged?" Imma looks saddened, and Queso smiles, "Together, Imma, we could be an unstoppable force. Taking what we want, when we want. With our skills combined… When I fought you the other night, I knew I had to meet you again and extend this offer. That's why I…" "That's why you _killed_ our mother?!" Imma exclaims, tears streaming from her eyes. "Who cares?" asks Queso, "She's just one of them. One of the helpless sheep. I liberated her from a life of pointlessness. She should thank me." "You've gone insane," Imma realizes. "Imma, please, join me. You're meant for such great things." "No," Imma refuses, "What I'm meant for… is protecting people." And, with that, she quickly and swiftly swings her sword and takes his head, proceeding to collapse to her knees in uncontrollable tears.

"Leave!" Liz exclaims as she continues approaching the Modem, "You shouldn't have to see this!" "Too bad," Justine tells her, "Because we're not going anywhere." "We care about you, ImmaGleek," Rena assures her, "We'll find another way to bring Joe and Josh home. That's what those magic lessons are all about." "But what if we don't?" Imma wonders, "It's just like you said, Lady… every moment spent training is another moment they're stranded. But this? This could bring them home _now_. I can save them!" "Liz…" Justine tries. "Look," says the sheriff, "My own mother died because I didn't act fast enough. I _have_ to do this… I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't." "Do you think we'd be able to live with ourselves if we let you go through with this?" Rena asks. "You've spent all this time keeping us safe," Justine adds, "But now it's our turn to protect _you_. Step away, Liz. Step away. I promise we'll find another way to bring them home." "But… it's my job… to protect people…" "And you won't be able to protect anyone if you're dead," Rena points out. "Step away," Justine repeats tearfully, and Liz takes one last look at the glowing Modem before collapsing into Lady's arms, crying deeply. The Modem stops glowing, and Rena approaches it, moving the sword and the sock and moving it out of harm's way after wrapping it with a tea towel. Justine continues to comfort her friend, telling her that it's okay; everything's gonna be okay.

We are taken back to Cyberbully's Bluff, but this time it's being viewed in the present day as Primadonna Girl and James 1234 stroll across it. "So, I found out something interesting," Prima says. "Oh?" asks James, "And what would that be?" "That… _boy_ , the one who's here with my husband, is, I believe, the son of Lady Junky and Rena Charming." "You mean…" James starts. "Yes," Prima tells him, "Jdg98. The only one whose raw power has been proven capable enough to transport him to the other land. If we could capture him… use him somehow… Do you remember the spell your daughter showed you?" "I do indeed," James assures her, "But all that would accomplish is… getting _him_ home. It wouldn't open a door for the both of us to go through." "So what if we amplified that power?" Prima suggests. "How so?" James wonders. "Well, it appears the genie isn't capable of getting us anywhere – if she was, she would've removed the two she's with by now – but I can still wish upon her for magical abilities of my own. Ones that aren't stolen from ink." "I doubt she'd be able to supply you with enough power to perform this spell." "Oh, I'm well aware of that," Prima assures him, "I have something else in mind. Something very special…" She then leans in close and whispers her plan in James 1234's ear. When she moves away, he is smiling wickedly. "Wow," he says, "You really have given this a lot of thought." "What can I say?" Prima tells him, "I love nothing more than torturing my dear husband. And this will absolutely destroy him."


	4. Stolen Heart

**Stolen Heart**

" _The Kings is filmed in front of a live studio audience."_

Black and white. Fuzzy. Crackly. "Honey, I'm home!" Josh exclaims as he walks through the door, suit and tie, into his fifties home. The studio audience cheers. "Martini, darling?" says Alison, emerging from the kitchen, all puffy sleeves, apron and rolled up hair, handing her husband a drink. The studio audience cheers again. "Now tell me, darling, is dinner ready?" asks Josh. "No, dear. It's pot roast!" she exclaims, and the studio audience laughs. They make their way into the kitchen where Alison opens up the oven, puts on her mitts and removes the meal – she smiles towards the camera and one of her front teeth sparkles. Josh is already sitting at the table, which Alison places the pot roast down on, and she asks, "Would you like me to cut your meal up for you, darling?" "Well, I'd rather you served me a plate first!" he laughs, as do the studio audience. "Silly me! I'm oh so forgetful," Alison laments. "That's because you're a woman!" Josh chuckles, again, as do the studio audience. "Come on now," says Alison, taking a large knife, "Let me cut you a nice big piece." Suddenly, she stabs him in the chest. The studio audience continues laughing at him as he just stares down, shocked. The black and white crackling has ceased, and now they find themselves in dark color as Alison repeatedly stabs her husband. When she withdraws the knife for the final time, his heart in its entirety is seen balancing on the tip of the blade. "Prima…" Josh gasps, "Please…" A tiara – golden with amethysts – appears on her head, and she smiles, taking the heart in her hand and squeezing it, to his pain, allowing the meat to squelch and for all the warm blood to come dripping down her wrists. "I'm sorry, honey, but it's not like you'll be needing it anymore." And with that, she tosses the heart right into their trashcan, allowing it to slide down the wall and leave a trail of red in its wake beforehand. Josh sits there, pained, as the audience keeps on laughing at him. "Anything else?" Alison asks, raising the bloody knife. The tiara glistens on her head.  
Josh, sleeping on the forest floor beside Joe and Dlrgirl's lamp, is seen to be having a very troubled sleep as he turns and stirs uncomfortably. As he dreams, Primadonna Girl stands above him, smiling.

In flashback, Reginafan2626 is seen twirling his scythe as he sits in his throne, looking bored. Two of his Chat Moderators enter the room, dragging with them a hooded woman in rags, who seems to be putting up little resistance. "Your majesty," one of the Mods greets their Bureaucrat, "This dirty slag," he tugs on her arm violently, forcing her to her knees, "Was discovered attempting to break into the sysop treasury." "Was she now?" Reginafan asks, getting up from his throne with his scythe still in his hand, "Well," he descends the steps immediately before the throne, until he's standing right before the thief, "I don't take kindly to thieves, madam. I hope you understand that. Harsh punishments are awaiting you." "Please," she literally begs, pressing her hands together, "Please take mercy!" She weeps. "You are to look at me when you beg like a dog," he laughs, as do his Chat Mods. "Let's see what's under that hood," says Reginafan, using his scythe to gently bring it down, revealing the beautiful face of Primadonna Girl, staring up at him. Even crying and dressed in these rags, she's still immaculate. Reginafan is taken aback, immediately entranced by her gorgeousness. "What's your name, my dear?" "Primadonna Girl, your majesty, of Glee Wiki… please, please don't send me to the gallows!" she cries. "Well," he says, taking her by the hand and lifting her to her feet, "I could hardly do that to a woman so… stunning." "Your majesty?" she inquires, wiping her tears. Reginafan tells his Mods that they can leave. They protest, but he orders it, and so they do. Reginafan and Prima stare into each other's eyes. "You're more than a thief, aren't you?" he asks. She is confused, and he goes on, "A simple thief, if they want money, they tend not to go to the trouble of breaking into the sysop treasury. The mere fact that you manage to evade my security for so long… No, you're something special. Adventurous. Extreme… I _like_ that in a woman." He drops his scythe on the floor and he kisses her full on the lips; she looks a tad uneasy, but reciprocates nonetheless.

With Josh stuck dreaming his nightmare, and Dlrgirl75 sound asleep within the confines of her lamp, Prima kneels down with her spell book in tow and allows the pages' ink to waft over Joe from a specific page. She then snaps it shut, and begins walking away, while Joe is suddenly woken up as his head is filled with Siren's song. He looks confused, hearing it, and tries waking Josh. Josh doesn't wake, still stirring, and the music then grows louder, thus suspending Joe's capacity to care. It's so… pleasant, and he finds himself getting to his feet, seeing Primadonna Girl as a figure in the near-distant mist. He follows the song as though hypnotized, and eventually, he is standing across from Prima in a clearing in the woods. "Mistress," he utters. "That's what I like to hear," she says with a smile, "Now kiss me." He finds himself moving forward and kissing her passionately, which she revels in. He then moves onto her neck, gently caressing it with his tongue, and she whispers into his ear as she digs into his back with her nails, "Make love to me, grandchild." The two of them then fall back onto the forest floor.

Meanwhile, during the Storywik night time, a man can be seen running from a store, having just robbed it. But down the street, we see Joanna and Silvia having dinner together at a romantic restaurant, enjoying their first date. "I'm glad you decided to call me," Silvia says, leading Joanna to smile and say, "Me too." Interested, the Blood Wiccan then requests, "So, tell me about yourself." "There's not that much to tell," Silvia smiles, "I'm… a librarian. I love books… that's probably about it." "Well, what did you do in the old land?" Joanna wonders. "Oh, I was just a navbartender," she says, "And hated it, might I add. What about you? What was it like growing up as a witch?" "Well," Joanna tells her, "It's not as though I really had a choice in the matter. I was born into my mother's coven – the Wiki Witches of the West – it's all I've ever really known." "Is there a future in witchcraft?" Silvia wonders. "Oh, there's only ever been one future in mind for me…" Joanna utters. "What's that?" asks Silvia. Joanna then mutters something, embarrassed, that sounds an awful lot like… "Did you just say 'world domination'?" Silvia wonders, and Joanna nods, sinking in her chair slightly. Silvia doesn't look phased, simply telling her date, "Well, that's a terrible plan." "What?" Joanna asks. "Just think about it," says Silvia, "Exactly what does one do with the world once one has it? I mean, ideas to try for the world, whether utopian or dystopian, can be limited. Plus, once you're ruling the world, you literally have to be in charge of _everyone_ , and that's like herding giraffes. Seven _billion_ giraffes, as a matter of fact. You actually have to _run_ things, and make sure it works, and dang, it just sounds like a lot of hard work. You'd probably end up snapping or getting crushed under the workload of trying to dictate everything." Joanna looks a bit blank, her life's work having just been slightly debunked, and Silvia adds something, "Plus… think about all the joy you'd be crushing." "Other people's misery brings me joy," Joanna argues. "Well, that's hardly a way to live," Silvia tells her, "Don't you want _real_ joy?" "What do you mean?" Joanna wonders. "Why don't we head back to my place after we finish up here," Silvia suggests, smiling coyly, "And I can show you."

The next morning, Joe finds himself waking up, naked and alone, in the middle of the woods. He stands up, confused, and finds his clothes in a pile nearby, and so he puts them on. "What the hell happened…?" he wonders, looking around. However, flashes soon begin to swarm his head – flashes of him having sex with his own grandmother – and it all comes flooding back to him. "Oh, my God…" he utters, disgusted. He looks like he might vomit. Suddenly, noises can be heard from close by – someone is approaching. He appears worried, not knowing who's there, but then Josh emerges from behind the trees, followed by Dlrgirl. "What the hell are you doing all the way out here?!" Josh exclaims, angered. "I'm… sorry," Joe says, "I must have… sleepwalked, or something." "Oh, I used to do that," Dlrgirl says, "Can't tell you how many times I'd go to sleep on one side of my bottle and wake up falling out of the cap." "Yeah," says Joe, "Yeah, so we should, um, keep moving, and, stuff… and stuff… let's, um, go, this way…" Joe walks on, and Dlrgirl follows him blissfully. Josh just looks confused.

"You may now kiss the bride!" says a minister in flashback as Reginafan2626 kisses Primadonna Girl on their wedding day. She is more cleaned up now, and wearing a beautiful white dress, while he can be seen wearing a considerably less amount of black. He kisses her passionately, his eyes closed, whereas hers remain open, as though she's somewhat reserved.  
Later, at the sysop feast to celebrate the wedding, Reginafan is eating beside Prima as the rest of the palace hall is filled with chatter. Soon, he takes out a small box which has been wrapped, and explains to his new bride that he got her a present to celebrate the fact that she'll now be ruling at his side. "Oh…" she says, "Thank you." She opens the box to find a golden tiara encrusted with amethysts. "It's… beautiful," she tells him. "Not as beautiful as you, my sweet, but indeed fitting for a Bureaucrat. Go on, put it on." She places it atop her head, and Reginafan assures her that she looks regal. Indeed, Prima catches her reflection in the silver wear and she smiles, liking the way she looks with a tiara upon her head.

Prima is seen regrouping with James in the morning, and he asks her if she "did it". "Oh, I did it alright. _All… night… long_ ," she says laughing. "Excellent," says James, "And you feel positive that it… took?" "Indeed," she tells him, "But you can run your magic confirmatory little tests if you want." "Great," he says, "I was just working on _my_ phase of the plan." He draws his knife and says that it's time for "lover boy" to make his first wish. Prima smiles.

Prima smiles, but still looks slightly awkward, in flashback, as she watches her new husband lock his scythe away in the bedroom closet on their wedding night, having decided that he doesn't need it anymore. He then turns to his beloved and approaches, saying, "Where were we?" before pulling her down onto the bed.

Joanna wakes up in Silvia's bed in the morning, naked beneath the sheets, with Silvia herself nowhere to be seen. Soon, however, she enters the room, already dressed and with a mug in tow. "Sorry to leave you," she says, "I just got up to make some coffee. Did you want some?" "Um… no," says Joanna, sitting up, and Silvia sits down on the bed next to her. "So…" says the librarian, "I had a really great time last night." "Me too," Joanna finds herself admitting, "I, um… I've never actually done that before." "Could've fooled me," Silvia tells her, and Joanna smiles. "So," Silvia continues, "You know, if you'd like to do that sort of thing… some more, we could… go out again? Soon?" "I'd love to," Joanna tells her, leaning forward in order to share a kiss with her new girlfriend.

Josh, Joe and Dlr continue walking through the woods when the latter pipes up and asks what it is they're even walking towards. "Hopefully, shelter," Josh tells her. "Don't you have like a whole big castle you could poof us to in an instant?" the genie wonders. "No," Josh says, "That's the first place Prima and James would go looking for us." "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," Primadonna Girl says, emerging from nearby along with James 1234, standing in front of the trio and smiling. "I do hope you've gotten a good rest since last we met," she says, "Although, I know that isn't true for our grandson over there." "What's she talking about?" Josh asks, turning to Joe. Joe shrugs, and Prima exclaims, "You mean you didn't tell grandpa about how you spent _all_ of last night making sweet, _sweet_ love to me? I'm positively hurt." Josh turns to Joe again, shocked, and Joe just appears guilty. "Oh, and it was _good_ too, Reginafan. Reminded me of exactly what I was missing when I was married to you." "I was… under a spell, or something…" Joe utters, "There was this music…" Josh just appears hurt, and James soon declares, "Enough of this." He holds up his knife, adding, "It's time for blood to be drawn."

Primadonna Girl screams in flashback as she lays down on her bed in childbirth. Reginafan2626 is holding her hand, allowing her to squeeze his, as she goes through this painful process. Soon, however, the sound of a baby crying can be heard, and a little girl with a golden tuft of hair is handed to the Bureaucrat. He smiles with her in his arms, and hands their daughter to his wife, who cradles the baby in her arms. She is instantly in love. "Do you have a name in mind?" Reginafan wonders, "Because I was thinking… Lady Junky. It's just, elegant, you know?" "I like it," Prima assures him, looking down at her baby and saying, "Hello, Lady Junky." She rocks her, and little Lady ceases her crying. Prima smiles, and proceeds to grab her tiara from the bedside table – she places it upon the baby's little head. Reginafan laughs, as does Prima, and the two of them find themselves sharing a kiss.

In the present, Prima waves a hand over her book and the ink flies from the page and forms tree branches, which seize Josh and make it so that he's unable to move. Prima then approaches her husband and suggests that they give James some privacy with Joe and his genie. James, meanwhile, can be seen trying to grab Joe, who manages to evade it, and Dlrgirl runs at the Blood Warlock, extremely angered. However, he turns things around and soon makes it so that he's holding her close to himself and aiming his knife at her throat. "I'd advise you now to make a wish, boy. Perhaps one that doesn't involve her throat being spilled all over my nice shoes?" "You wouldn't do it…" Joe assures himself, "You… you need her." "Yes, but you have to ask yourself… _how much_ do I need her? I'm sure there are many other ways to progress with my plans, it'd just take longer. However, if you let me kill her, right here, right now… well… your little friend will be gone forever, won't she?" Joe looks worried, as does Dlr, although she's making sure to keep her face remarkably brave. Prima and Josh can only watch, and the former comments to the latter, "Ooh, do you see how a _real_ man handles things? You can see why I left you…"

Reginafan2626 can be seen wandering through his palace, calling out for his wife, not knowing where she is. He enters the bedroom and finds a note on the bed, addressed to him. He begins to read it and appears shocked, quickly rushing out of the room, down the castle's stairs, and to the sysop treasury. He isn't too late. Primadonna Girl is still there, shovelling all the gold she can get her hands on into a sack while Lady Junky, still a baby, lays down, swaddled, sleeping peacefully on a nearby table. "Prima…" Reginafan utters. "Reg," she says, shocked and turning to him, "You weren't…" "What? I wasn't supposed to catch you stealing from me? Taking our child? What the hell is this, Prima?" "I just… I can't anymore, okay?" she argues. "Can't what?" he asks. "I can't keep pretending to love you!" she finds herself exclaiming, and Reginafan is deeply hurt. "Wh-what…?" "This can't come as a shock to you," she says, "The only reason I agreed to marry you so soon is so that I wouldn't be executed for my crimes… I'd planned to rob you after I had access to this room, but… then I got pregnant so fast… and we had Lady, and I love her, I really do, more than anything in this world, I just… can't love _you_." Reginafan is crying now, not understanding how she could have done this, and he raises his hand, prepared to use magic. "Are you gonna kill me?" she asks. "I should…" Reginafan says, but then he lowers his hand, "But I can't." "I've made you soft," she realizes. A deep flash of anger rages through Reginafan and he says, "No. Death is too good for the likes of you!" He then approaches a large, covered object and pulls back the covering, revealing a large mirror. "Do you know what this is, Prima?" he asks, and she shakes her head, allowing him to explain, "It was here when I first took control of the throne. The inventory says it's called the Hyperlink, capable of transporting those who step through it to a new website entirely." "Why are you telling me this?" Prima asks, slowly approaching Lady Junky on the table; she picks her up. "Isn't it obvious?" Reginafan asks in turn. Suddenly, Lady Junky disappears in a flurry of black smoke, appearing in her father's arms, and Prima yells, "No!" Then her husband's magic makes her begin to levitate, floating towards the Hyperlink; her tiara falls from her head. "Reginafan, no! Please! Not Lady! Not my baby! Please! No! You can't take her, no! Not my baby! Reginafan please! My baby! NOOOOOOOOOO!" But he doesn't stop, and it isn't long until she's forced through the Hyperlink and into a new site – Reginafan's magic smashes it once she's gone through. With Lady in his arms, Reginafan goes to pick up the tiara and again uses his magic in order to make it melt. He then exits the treasury and makes his way back to the bedroom. He places Lady Junky down on the bed and waves his hand towards the closet, forcing it to unlock and spring open. His scythe falls out, directly into his hand, and he blows the dust off of it. He then lays it down on the bed next to his baby daughter, picking her up and looking right into her eyes. She begins crying, and he tells her not to worry; "It's just the two of us from now on, my sweet. You and me. And I will do everything in my power to make sure that you never have to feel like I feel now. Never shall you sink so low as to marry lowborn scum as I did. You will be feared, like I am. You will rule this Wiki one day with an iron fist. You will be just like me. A perfect copy. And I'll make sure that we'll never part… because you're mine… forever." Lady Junky stares up at her father with tears in her eyes.

Adult Lady Junky exits her apartment along with Rena Charming only to find a nearby store with police tape surrounding it. "What happened?" Justine asks, seeing Liz taking notes at the scene of the crime. "There was a robbery last night," she tells them, "Actually… three robberies." "You think there's a criminal roaming Storywik?" Rena wonders. "No. The timeframes and locations make it impossible for this to have been all the same thief," Liz tells them. "So what's caused it?" wonders Justine. "Well…" Liz theorizes, "Despite a lot of people retaining their professions… everyone in this town has just remembered who they are, and… unfortunately, not a lot of that includes happy-go-lucky suburbians. This town is getting restless, and something needs to be done about this kind of behavior before it spins out of control." Rena and Justine look to one another, worried.

Joe continues not knowing what to do as James points his knife at Dlr's throat. "He wasn't so indecisive last night," Prima tells Josh, who's still bound by tree branches, "You should be proud, Reg. Your grandson knows just how to pleasure a woman. I'm sure he could give you a few pointers." Anger swirls within him. Meanwhile, James and Joe just continue their stare off, and eventually, James presses the knife against Dlr's throat so hard and blood begins to draw. Not able to think of anything else, Joe finds himself exclaiming, "I wish you, me and Josh to be far away from these people!" And then they disappear, finding themselves in the collapsed village of some random wiki. Josh, riled up from Prima's taunts, immediately approaches Joe and punches him hard in the face, causing him to fall to the ground with a bleeding nose. Josh then walks away, gruffly saying that they should carry on, as Dlr helps an injured Joe to his feet, briefly tending to his wound.

"It's a shame he made his wish so soon," says Prima to James, "I was starting to have fun." "Indeed. But still, one down, two to go. And it was positively easy, too. Oh, we should be strolling the new land in no time," he smiles. "Yes," Prima smiles as well, "I can finally be with my daughter… and you can do whatever you want to yours." "You didn't get hurt in that little scuffle, did you?" he makes sure. "Aw, James, I'm touched that you're so worried about me," she says, "Worry not, though. I'm fine." "Well," he says, "Make sure you stay that way. Your wellbeing is now a focal point of our plan." "I'm well aware," she says, rubbing her belly, "But there's no cause for alarm. The baby is just fine."


	5. The Leaders

**The Leaders**

Rena and Lady are standing at the altar of a large palace hall, with much of the Wiki in attendance. It is their wedding day, and they have just said their "I do"s, meaning that the minister can now tell Rena that he may now kiss the bride; he does. The Wiki cheers for the now-married couple, who turn around in order for the Minister to begin handing them holy-looking objects, beginning a whole new ceremony – their coronation. Sacred words are said as Rena and Lady stand there, the new Bureaucrats of the Once Upon a Time Wiki, and they make the vow to, with the rest of their lives, lead it.

In the present, Rena and his father, Tiago, are wiping down the bar at The Sword and Hammer following the end of last call, and the latter thanks his son for helping him out at work today. "That's okay," Rena assures him, "It's nice to regain some sense of normality after all that's happened." "Hey, um, do you think you could finish wiping down? It's just I gotta be up early tomorrow…" "Sure," Rena says, "Go." "Thanks, son," Tiago says with a smile, before setting off for the back room and heading up the stairs. Rena puts his head down and continues wiping, when suddenly, a customer is heard entering. "Sorry, buddy," Rena tells the man, "I'm afraid last call has been and g—" He looks up, and he realizes that this "customer" is wearing a balaclava and toting a revolver. He is approaching the bar, and Rena puts his hands up, frightened. "Sorry, your majesty," the thug says almost laughingly, before grabbing the cash register from the bar and simply running away from it. Rena breathes heavily, shaken, and lowers his hands in order to grab his cell phone from his pocket, proceeding to dial. He places it to his ear and says, "Hi, Liz? Yeah, you're right. Something needs to be done about this…"

"Something _needs_ to be done about this," says ImmaGleek, the fairly new Chat Moderator of the Once Upon a Time Wiki, addressing Rena Charming and Lady Junky in their strategy planning room with the circular map table. "Done about what?" Lady wonders. "This crime-rate… it's getting ridiculous. Lootings, riots, murders… even rapings. It's like you can't even go outside without someone shifty eyeing you up." "But… why?" Rena wonders. "Do we need to increase security?" asks Lady. "Perhaps," Imma says, "But I have another theory: you guys are new to the job, and, I'm not sure you've garnered much respect in terms of reign." "What do you mean?" Lady persists, and Imma continues in saying, "Well, people are far less likely to play by the rules if they're not being terrified into doing so." "That's ridiculous," says Rena, "Shouldn't they… well, love us, for liberating them of the Evil Bureaucrat." "And I'm sure that many of them do," Imma assures them, "But they also see you as soft. Pushovers. Say what you want about the Evil Bureaucrat, but… he really knew how to keep things in line."

Josh, along with Joe and Dlrgirl, is seen wandering through the Wiki they were sent to when Joe made his first wish. "Where are we?" Dlr asks aloud, and Josh replies, "The How to Get Away with Murder Wiki." "Right," Dlr says, "Explains the creepy vibe." "I hate this place," Josh the mutters angrily, "You couldn't have made a cleverer wish?" He turns to Joe, who's nose is still swollen from the punch he received, but Joe just stares back at him angrily. "I said the first thing I could think of," he argues. "How great for us all that has turned out, you stupid, reckless—" "Hey!" Joe exclaims, "If you hate it here so much, how about you quit complaining and poof us over to some beach resort. I'm certainly not gonna take crap for saving Dlr's life!" "Whatever," Josh says, "Why poof anywhere? There's nowhere for us to be." With that, he waves his hand and causes branches to snap off of the surrounding trees, forming a pile at the center of a circle of rocks, which he also forms with his magic. "Let's set up camp here," Josh says. He snaps his fingers, and a fire starts in the branch pile. "I'm gonna go find us some food," he proclaims, walking off. We zoom in on the campfire's flames.

A fireball is finally made in Justine's hand and, once it's dissipated, she squeals and begins jumping up and down with glee. Liz, who's sitting there in the library with a spell book on her lap, congratulates the blonde as Silvia comes over. "Sorry to be the typical nosy librarian," she says, "But could you… make fire, further away from the books?" "Sorry," Justine says, still beaming, and she takes a step forward. "Alright," she says to herself, "Let's do this again." She splays her hand and tries to make a fireball again… but she fails. She can't even make a spark now. "Ugh!" she exclaims, "I'm so awful at this!" "Don't put yourself down," Liz advises her, "You had it!" "Well, apparently I lost it," the blonde laments. Liz looks sorry for her, but then she checks her cell phone and sees that she has a voicemail from Rena. She puts it to her ear and listens to it, and when she pulls it away, she appears surprised. "What?" Justine wonders, "What is it?" "Rena," Liz tells her, "He just got stood up at gunpoint over at the bar." Justine looks shocked, and she and Liz tell Silvia that they have to go. Silvia waves them goodbye, and the two of them begin making their way down the streets of Storywik. In a nearby alleyway, however, the thug who robbed Rena is seen sharing out the cash register's money to a small group of other thugs. "Haha," the thug is saying, "How is it this town only has one sheriff? And a _girl_ , no less. It's like they _want_ to make our job easier!" The others laugh, and he continues, "Let's see how good that bitch is tomorrow when we go on our little looting spree through Main Street. This town is so weak… I almost feel sorry for it."

Rena and Lady are seen lying in bed together in flashback. Lady is sleeping but Rena is tossing and turning, so much so that he soon wakes up his wife. "Um… you okay?" Lady asks, looking at him. "Yeah," Rena says, "Sorry, can't sleep." At this, Lady drops her tiredness and sits up attentively, asking in all seriousness, "What's wrong?" "Nothing," he insists. "C'mon," Lady insists in turn, "'m your wife now – I know you, and what you're feeling. So tell me what's wrong." He sighs, and admits that he's thinking about all this crime that's been happening in Wikia of late… "And you're worried we might be robbed or murdered? Honey, we have bodyguards to take care of that sort of thing," Lady assures him. "Yeah, I know," Rena says, "It's not that. It's just… I feel like a lousy ruler." "What do you mean?" Lady wonders. "Well… you were born into sysopsy. I was born a blacksmith. Being promoted to Bureau feels weird, and I can't help thinking that I'm… well, knowing that I'm unqualified. I don't belong here…" "Yes, you do," his wife assures him, "You belong here just as much as me. I love you…" "You were raised for this sort of thing. I just don't think you find it as nerve-racking as me." "I don't?" Lady questions. "Do you?" "Yes," she exclaims, "I spent my whole life being controlled by my father, I don't really know how to do things for myself… how to think for myself… It _is_ scary… but we'll get used to it… because we're doing it together. And, as my father proved by failing, _nothing_ can tear us apart. We're each others' soul mates, which is going to make navigating this adventure all the more easy." Rena appears comforted, and he kisses his wife, before sitting back and asking, "So… what are we gonna do about the crime rate?" Lady ponders this.

The Sword and Hammer is surrounded by police tape and Liz is seen taking notes on the inside of the crime scene, having asked Rena a bunch of questions. Justine and Tiago stand nearby, and Liz asks Rena if he has any additional information. "No," he says, "I don't," and he storms into the backroom. Liz looks sorry for him, and Tiago offers to go and talk to him; however, Justine stops him, telling him to allow her. She follows her husband into the backroom where he is breathing heavily. "You're really shaken up, huh?" Justine comes to realize. "So it would seem," says Rena, and his wife approaches him, beginning to stroke his back comfortingly. "It's okay," she says, "You survived. You're here, and you're alive, and that's the most important thing." "It is," Rena knows, "But it's not just that. We've dealt with this kind of thing before. We need to fix this town before it collapses." "What are you suggesting?" Justine wonders, to which Rena replies, "It's time for Storywik to get itself some Bureaucrats.

Joanna's door is knocked upon and she, dressed in a silk robe, answers it to Silvia, who stands on the other side smiling. Joanna invites her in, and Silvia thanks her girlfriend for allowing her to stay there all this week, because it means she doesn't have to walk so far when she's finished up shop at the library. "My pleasure," Joanna assures her, and Silvia jokes that that can be arranged. The Blood Wiccan then turns on her stereo and romantic music begins playing. She extends an arm, and Silvia laughs, taking it – the two of them dance together. Slowly and intimately, and it goes on for a while. When they're up close to one another, both deep within each others' eyes, Joanna finds herself uttering, "I think I'm in love with you." Silvia looks surprised, and steps back, and Joanna quickly turns off the stereo, asking if it was just way too soon to say that and hoping that she hasn't made things awkward. "No… no," Silvia assures her, "I'm… I'm glad you said it first." "You mean…" "Do I love you too?" Silvia asks, stepping forwards and kissing Joanna on the lips, "What do you think?"

Back in Wikia, Joe and Josh are seen warming up by the campfire, which two dead and skinned rabbits in skewers are now being cooked on. Dlr is sitting apart from them, looking reserved. "I think they've been on long enough," Joe says. "I'm cooking them – I'll say when they're done," Josh grouches. "Well, as gross as it is that we have to eat wild rabbits, I'd rather not be eating a burned one…" "Do you _want_ salmonella?" Josh exclaims. "Whatever," Joe utters. "Right, too relaxed to care. Just like you were when making this retarded wish, apparently." "Want me to wish you dead?" Joe asks, "Because I might consider it if you don't stop being such a cry-baby bitch." "You, um, you can't wish someone dead," Dlr utters from kind of afar, "It's against the rules." "Fine," says Joe, "Maybe I'll just wish for a bunch of rocks to fall on your head and see what happens." "Oh, so you're gonna drop your brain on me?" asks Josh. "What's wrong with you?" Joe asks, trying to place a hand on his wrist, but Josh quickly smacks him away, ordering him not to touch him. When he gets back to cooking the rabbits, he mutters some more, saying, "Apparently you're just touching everybody nowadays." "What was that?" Joe asks. "Nothing," Josh assures him. "No," Joe insists, thinking about what Josh said, "This is about Primadonna Girl, isn't it?" Josh is silent. "You know that I was under a spell when she…" "I know that!" Josh exclaims, "But do you think that makes it any easier?!" "I'm just saying it's not my fault…" Joe tries. "Oh, shut up!" Josh begs him, standing up over the boy. "Come on now, guys…" Dlr says, approaching in an attempt to stop them from arguing. "All you and your father ever do is covet the things that I love and make them worthless!" Josh yells. Suddenly, a fireball flares up in his hand, and Dlr screams bloody murder, stumbling backwards onto the ground. She stares up at the fireball and continues to scream, and only when Josh extinguishes it does she stop, breathing heavily instead. Joe approaches her, helping her to her feet, and Josh asks what the hell that was. "Sorry…" Dlr utters, "I just… I _don't_ like fire."

Back on Main Street in Storywik, Rena and Justine and Liz have set up a makeshift stage with a microphone stand in the morning, with some people gathered around. "Are you ready for this?" Justine asks him. "As I'll ever be," says Rena, approaching the stand.

In flashback, Rena is about to step out onto a balcony along with his wife; outside, a large amount of his Wiki's population are waiting. He is breathing heavily, until Lady takes his hand and gives him a kiss, calming him. "Are you ready?" she asks. "I think so," Rena says, and the two of them step out onto the balcony, met by copious cheers.

"People of Storywik," Rena begins into the microphone. However, the thug and his thug group are already in the crowd, and a shop window is heard smashing as one of them runs into it and runs out again, laughing. A gunshot is fired into the air, and the people of Storywik begin screaming and scrambling to escape. People are being knocked over and hurt as everyone panics. Rena watches in horror as a riot breaks out over the town.

In Wikia, James and Prima are seen to have seized a cottage, and the latter can be seen lying down on the bed inside and James works some of his magic over her stomach. "Thanks, _Jack_ ," she says. "We still doing that?" he wonders, still concentrating. Prima shrugs. She then sighs, asking if he'll be done soon. "Hey," he says, "Do you want this done fast or do you want it done right?" "What," she starts, "You think I want to be giving birth to a _baby_ in _nine months_? Please. Just do your work and speed this pregnancy along." James smiles, doing his work, and Prima smiles as well, thinking to herself as she talks aloud, "Soon, we will have enough power to get to where we want to be… oh, mommy's gonna be so proud."

The riot is becoming out of control with people running and screaming and looters looting. Citizens are getting hurt and all Rena can do is watch helplessly. "Joanna?!" Silvia is heard exclaiming, lost in this crowd. "I'm here," Joanna says, finding her. "Don't worry, baby, I got you," the Blood Wiccan says before grabbing a green bottle from her purse and slamming it onto the ground, allowing green smoke to be released and engulf the two women, causing them to teleport away. "Lady," Liz can be heard saying from the stage, which is being rocked by the raucous crowd, "You have to use a spell." The sheriff is toting a spell book, and Justine looks surprised. "I… But I… magic and me, apparently we don't mix." "Well," she says, "You're gonna have to." She turns to a specific page – a freezing charm – and hands it to Justine, telling her to trust in herself. Justine closes her eyes, taking the book, and she breathes heavily, focusing on concentrating. She then looks to see the words on the page, and tries her best to flow her magic through it. She says the words – ancient words in some forgotten language. And, soon enough, the entire crowd freezes, unable to move, and forced to look up at the stage, including the looters. Rena looks to his wife, impressed, and she nods towards the microphone, telling him to make his speech while she keeps this spell in place. Rena nods, beginning to talk into the microphone:

" _People of Storywik… I understand you grow restless. I grow restless too. I know we don't belong in this town, but we're here… and that's what's most important. We're here; we're alive. Safe, happy. Of course… not all of us are happy. I know I'm certainly not. My son is currently stranded in Wikia… and right now, I honestly have no idea whether or not I'll see him again. But I didn't call you all here today to whine about my pain. I called you here to settle you all. To assure you that everything is going to be okay. Yes, my wife did just use magic on you, and maybe that's something that the Evil Bureaucrat would have done, but he's stranded too… and it's time for someone to fill his shoes…"_

Renato Smith

Back in the Once Upon a Time Wiki, Rena is making a speech to his Wiki, with Lady beside him. He is saying:

"… _I promise that the Evil Bureaucrat's reign of tyranny is over. But that doesn't mean that we shan't be running a tight ship, like he did. Here is the age of Rena Charming and Lady Junky. Yes, I realize many of you don't respect that…"_

Rena Charming

"… _but if you don't respect authority… how can you expect this town to function? Storywik is too big for its own good – I think today has proved that. What it needs is protectors…"_

Renato Smith

"… _guardians. Guardians of this site and all that is inside. We will be kind rulers, and we will love you… but we will also be firm rulers, and we shan't suffer fools gladly…"_

Rena Charming

"… _and it's the fools today who have let us down. But I blame myself for that. Clearly, we are incapable of functioning without leadership and guidance… so I have taken it upon myself to accept that role…"_

Renato Smith

"… _I know that I was born but a humble blacksmith… but I see no reason why that should mean I won't uphold the standards of past great leaders… Me, and my wife, will be the best Bureaucrats we can be…"_

Rena Charming

"… _with the Mayor gone, it's time for someone to fill his position. Me and my wife have led you before, and we shall do so again. That is, if you let us. You may not see this town as your home, but that doesn't mean it can't be – and I'll be darned if we can't make it the nicest darned town on this side of Earth! People… I urge you to help. Chat Moderators of old, help us now. Form a police team, do anything. The rest of you… it's time to accept this place as your home… and when you do… Storywik will be the most shining example of a safe haven. Thank you for listening."_

Renato Smith

He finishes, and Justine ends the spell, allowing everyone to move once more. Rena expects them all to be angry, but… they cheer. Cheer for their leaders. The lead thug is seen trying to get away, but he's quickly grabbed by Liz, who's moved off of the stage and is now cuffing him. She looks throughout the crowd and sees some of the old Chat Mods grabbing the crooks as well. She smiles, a new police team in order.

Back in time, the Wiki can be heard cheering for Rena and Lady – their humble leaders. Crime is to cease now, and the two Bureaucrats kiss happily.

Rena, Justine and Liz are seen sharing a drink at The Sword and Hammer, done with their hectic day. However, Dr. Sonya soon enters, followed by Sannse, who looks unhappy. "Can I help you?" Rena wonders. "Actually," says Brad, "It is I who can help you." "What do you mean?" asks Justine. "Well," Sonya explains, "I was previously unaware of your son's situation… and I wanted to offer my services…" "Don't tell them," Keegan advises, "Why waste good magic on two murderers?" "Because Joe is an innocent in all of this and you know that, so would you please stop moping and be a good damn fairy!" Dr. Sonya explains. Sannse steps back, still sad, and Brad continues in telling the town's leaders that he has access to a reserve of fairy dust which became apparent to them soon after the Virus was deactivated… if they could power some immensely powerful object, which maybe they could find in the Mayor's vault, then maybe they could open a portal to get Joe and Josh home. "Wait," Rena says, excited and going into the backroom. Lady and Liz look shocked; excited also. Rena soon emerges with the Modem in tow. "Is that…" Sannse begins. "The Modem," Rena confirms. "But… it's a myth," the fairy utters. "Apparently not," says Rena, handing it to Dr. Sonya and asking if it can be used. "Oh, yes…" says the therapist, "I should think so. Of course, we'll need some of their possessions if we want this to lock onto their location, otherwise we could end up with a portal to the world without shrimp or something." "There's a world without shrimp?" Liz questions. Brad nods, adding, "And one with _just_ shrimp. But I digress… I think I might just be able to bring your son home." The Bureaucrats are ecstatic.


	6. Inner Demons

**Inner Demons**

Joe, at about twelve years old, can be seen running through the night, splashing through a puddle as the shot reveals that he's getting further and further away from a children's care home. He continues running through the town he's in, and eventually makes it to the nearby bus station. However, once he's inside, he sees two policemen there searching for him, and so he tries hiding behind a seat. When it looks like the policemen have given up, he emerges, only to be grabbed by a third officer. "C'mon now," the policeman says, taking him out of the station by the hand and leading him to a worried-looking woman waiting outside: Joe's social worker, Samantha Silver. "There you are," she says, "Joe, you have to stop doing this!" "Well I wouldn't need to run away if you didn't keep catching me," Joe points out, annoyed. "You need to stop this nonsense," the social worker tells him, "And come home." Joe scoffs at the word home, and begins being escorted away by the woman; he mutters to himself, "I wish I had a _real_ home."

"The boy has two wishes left to make," says James 1234 to Primadonna Girl in the present, "And I think I know how to speed them along… I've been reading up on my magic runes lately and there's also this potion I've been meaning to replicate for the _longest_ time…" "Well," says Prima, "Why not get on with it?" "Well, we need something of either the boy, the Evil Bureaucrat or the genie to track them with." "Alas," Prima tells him, "I'm all out of delayed seepage. Although…" she gets an idea. Opening her book, she flicks to the page containing a locator spell, waving her hand over the ink and causing a bottle full of liquid to erect; she then raises it to her mouth and takes a swig, allowing the bottle to sink back into word-form afterwards. "What will that accomplish?" James wonders. "This baby," she explains, "Belongs to the child… hopefully, having done what I just did, it should— Ooh." "What? What is it?" James asks. "I suddenly feel… drawn to him," she explains. She begins walking in a very specific direction, and James follows. "Come on, baby," Prima utters, rubbing her belly, "Let's go find daddy, shall we?"

Joe, meanwhile, can be seen hunting a rabbit with a makeshift bow and arrow he's constructed from materials found in the surrounding woods. He fires the arrow and manages to skewer the rabbit when it stops in its tracks; he smiles, proud. "I didn't know you could do archery," Josh points out, having approached without Joe noticing. "There's a lot you don't know about me," Joe points out in turn as he begins approaching the rabbit in order to collect it. "Erm, Joe!" Dlrgirl is then heard exclaiming as she runs towards the two men, "Josh!" "Dlr? What is i—" Joe starts, looking at her, but then he sees James and Prima approaching with smug smiles on their faces. The locator spell wears off with Prima being within Joe's proximity and she shakes a little, rubbing her belly again and whispering, "Good job, sweetheart." Josh quickly readies himself to use defensive magic; however, Prima readies her book more quickly, and tells him, "Not so fast." The ink from the pages envelopes them both, and causes them to teleport away in swarms of black mist. James is now alone with Joe and Dlrgirl, and so Joe raises his makeshift bow and fires one of the sharpened twigs he's been using for arrows. James simply catches it right before it would have hit him in the chest, and he snaps it in two. He then throws both halves forward, and uses his magic to transform them into ropes, which bind the ankles of both Joe and Dlr, making them fall over. James then approaches them and lifts a large log from nearby with which he plans to knock them both out – from down on the floor, Joe appears worried.

Joe appears worried as the group mother at his new foster home introduces him to all the new children, who stare at him blankly. They are encouraged to make Joe feel welcome, but when the group mother leaves, Joe simply heads up to his new room and begins unpacking his things. As he does so, a child entering the bedroom can be heard saying, "Nice shirt. Mind if I borrow it?" and he snatches it from the case. "Um…" Joe utters, "That's, um… m-mine." " _That's, um… m-mine,_ " the child says in a mock-baby voice, before spotting a teddy bear still owned by Joe. He snatches that as well and begins laughing, mocking Joe by calling him a baby. "Give it back, twerp!" a girl's voice is heard yelling, and the obnoxious boy turns to see a blonde child who also lives in the home. "What do you want?" he asks, laughing. "For you to give this kid his stuff back and _leave_ ," the blonde girl says, squaring up to him. "What are you gonna do?" he wonders. "Try me," she tells him, flexing her knuckles. "Whatever," mutters the boy, throwing the shirt and the bear onto the bed before leaving. "Sorry about him," the blonde girl says to Joe, approaching him; she extends her arm and introduces herself as Emma. "I'm Joseph, um, Kahn," he says, shaking her hand. "Kahn, huh? Where'd you pick up that surname?" she wonders. "I was, uh, named for the people that found me, when I was a baby," he explains. "Right," says she. "You don't have a surname?" asks Joe. "I do," Emma admits, "Legally… I just don't see the point in using it. It's just gonna end up changing anyways – I've had half a dozen." "Thanks," he then says, "For protecting me." "Think nothing of it," Emma assures him, smiling. "So," says Joe, continuing to unpack some things from his suitcase as he talks, "All those surnames, huh? You've been fostered a lot?" "By many families, yeah," Emma informs him, "I always get sent back though." "Why's that?" "Because I make it so." Joe looks confused at this, asking if she doesn't want a loving family to come home to at the end of the day, but she answers negatively; "It'd never work out. People are just so… fake, you know? I prefer being by myself anyways. I try running away but of course that never works." "You… you run away too?" Joe asks, stopping. "Sure, I have," she says, "Why? Have _you_?" He nods, explaining, "Sometimes it's just difficult to cope… you know?" "Well," she tells him, "There's something I can do to help that – come with me."

"With me, now," James says as Joe wakes up in the cottage James and Prima were seen inside in the previous episode, "Atta boy. Good to see you're both awake now." Regaining his senses, Joe realizes that he's tied to a chair which is stuck to the ground, as is Dlrgirl75, who's sat opposite him in the rather sizable kitchen of this cottage in the woods. A hammer and nails lay on a nearby table, and a kettle is slowly starting to boil atop a cooker. "Are we all sitting comfortably?" James asks sarcastically, "Then I'll begin." James takes out his small knife before tearing Joe's shirt open a little; enough to reveal his bare chest. He then takes the knife and begins to carve into the young man's flesh. Joe writhes in pain and Dlrgirl looks horrified as the blood is so skilfully drawn… but then James steps back, and he pockets the knife, and Joe looks surprised. "Th-that's it?" he asks, "Your grand torture?" "Oh, dear boy… not yet," James assures him, "That was merely the carving of the rune." Joe then looks down and sees that there's a symbol cut into his chest. "Such a rune," James explains, "Should activate a very powerful spell which will put you through an emotional torture far worse than anything physical I could inflict on you, and you're going to have to _wish_ for it to stop." He smiles, adding, "You're about to be haunted by your own regrets."

Mary's grave is seen resting in the yards of Storywik's local church; Villain's and Disney's can be seen on either side of it as the shot moves out to reveal that Justine, Rena and Liz are being led through the graveyard by Dr. Sonya and a still rather grumpy-looking Sannse. The five of them head towards the mausoleum before entering it, with Brad explaining that this is where they found the town's reserve of fairy dust following the Virus' deactivation, during their service for Rappy. The mausoleum remained empty throughout the Virus' duration, but it prevented people from ever going inside. A small table sits there, and Rena, Justine and Liz watch as the male fairy lifts a floorboard to reveal a stock of magic diamonds, which he easily transforms into glitter-like dust with his magic. Liz places the Modem on the table, and Dr. Sonya asks for Sannse's help with the next part. She reluctantly aids him in transferring the dust into the Modem, whilst Rena places Josh's sword beside it and Justine places down Joe's sock. "Alright," Dr. Sonya says once the process is complete, "In twenty-four hours the Modem should be fully charged and a portal should open, allowing both Joe and Josh to come safe and sound out of the internet." "Let's just hope Kim K doesn't break it first," Liz comments, causing the sysop couple to turn to her. She apologizes, saying she was trying to lighten the mood with humour, but they assure her that the mood couldn't be lighter – they're going to get their son back. As celebration is had, Silvia and Joanna are seen strolling past the churchyards hand-in-hand, talking and laughing, when the latter suddenly sees through the open mausoleum doors and the now-glowing Modem inside. She stops, and Silvia wonders what's wrong. "Oh…" Joanna utters, "It's, um… it's nothing." She continues in her stroll, but still she appears distracted by what she's seen.

Joe is seen to still be sitting in his chair, tied there, and he asks aloud when this spell is meant to start taking effect. "What spell?" asks Benjamin Leech, having appeared all of a sudden, and Joe appears shocked as reality slips away – he's just tied to his seat and surrounded by utter blackness. "You look frightened," Ben points out, "Or… awkward even. Could it be because you killed me?" This effects Joe, who's been growing confused, and he utters, "That… that wasn't…" "Wasn't you?" Ben finishes for him, "Well, it sure looked like you… but I suppose it was hard to tell, what with that big energy ball of death flying towards me." "It… it wasn't meant for you…" Joe tries. "No," Ben agrees, "It was meant for Lady Junky. Because killing your _mother_ is _so_ much better! You're a real champ. What a shame it is I couldn't be your new step-daddy. I mean, I only had my _whole life_ ahead of me when you struck me down… my head was clear for the first time in years, the Evil Bureaucrat's spell had worn off… but you just couldn't let me have that, could you?" "You… you seemed happier… when you died…" Joe mutters. Ben contemplates this as Valentina Cunning emerges from behind the chair, asking, "What about me?" "What about you?" Joe wonders. "How do you justify killing me?" she asks. "But you're… I mean, you're a…" "What?" she asks, "A monster?" Suddenly, she reverts to her troll form; "You'd be right, of course. That's what people have spent my whole life telling me, anyway. But it's what's on the inside that counts, like you with all that evil Bizarro in your brain." "You were… evil," Joe recalls. "Is that for you to decide?" wonders DisneyMeerkats, "What about me is so evil? Compared to you and what you've done, I'm practically a saint, honey." "It was _him_ … not _me_ ," Joe tries making clear. "No," the troll insists, " _You_ slaughtered me!" She then becomes human again, and says, "Honestly, killing something _this_ pretty… that's a one-way ticket to hell, right? You may as well have stuck God's heart with an arrow…"

An arrow is fired into the center of a target as Emma is seen handling a bow at an archery range. She then hands the bow to Joe, having left him with three arrows, telling him it's his turn. He knocks the arrow onto the bow and pulls back, but when he fires, it hits the wall behind the target, and he appears embarrassed. "Here," she says, "Let me show you." She then gets behind him and positions his hands right, allowing him to at least hit the target, even if not the center. "A definite improvement," Emma giggles. "So, um… archery, huh?" Joe asks. "Yeah," Emma explains, "I had these foster parents that were real fanatics. I wasn't so fanatical about _them_ but… the archery was fun. And it's a great way to blow off steam. I love the power the bow gives me… something in my life I actually have some control over." "Where does the lady who runs the home think we are?" Joe wonders. "Doing chores down at the local church," Emma laughs, as does her new friend. Joe shoots his third arrow, and he hits the target dead-center; almost in the same place as Emma's. "Wow," Emma says, impressed, "You're a fast learner, kid."

"You picked up killing so fast, didn't you?" asks Rappy 4187 as he too appears, in between Val and Ben, with about two dozen fairies behind him – all of whom Jdg98 burned alive in a mere instant. "My family weren't even able to scatter my ashes because they were sprinkled all over the town like snow, when you burned me in mid-air. And all of those," Rappy says, gesturing his fellow fairies, who all look annoyed. Joe is crying, hating this, and Val begins to laugh. "Aw, you're gonna weep, son? Little tiny bitch gonna cry?" "You could wish for it to stop," Ben points out. "Oh, no, Benny-boy," Val argues, "He doesn't care about us… he only cares about _her_." Joe's eyes are closed, but when they open and he looks up, Ben, Val, Rappy and the two dozen fairies are gone – he's just surrounded by simple blackness. That is, until… "Hi, Joe," says Natalia as she emerges, "How've you been?" Joe appears distraught.

"Why hello, hubby dearest," Primadonna says as she addresses Josh, who she's tied to a stake outside the cottage; he wakes up to her smiling in his face, evilly. "I'm sorry for knocking you out," she says, "But… well, I'm really not. It was super fun!" "What do you want?" Josh wonders. "Your eventual death," Prima tells him bluntly, "But first… I just wanna play. Oh, and there's one little thing I need." She proceeds to pluck a hair from his head and place it into a drawstring pouch which she keeps in her cleavage. "What was that for?" Josh wonders. "Oh, just an aid to the baby…" Prima says. "The what?" Josh asks, shocked. "Oh, you haven't heard? I'm pregnant! Isn't it wonderful?!" Josh is still just shocked. "Why don't you look excited?" Prima wonders, "Haven't you always wanted to be a great-grandfather-slash-step-father to a child? Well, there's no need to worry – there's not going to be an actual baby." "There's not?" Josh asks, relieved. "God no!" exclaims Prima, "Do you really think I want to be raising a scrawling little larva for the rest of my life? And ruin these hips? No, no, no… There's only one baby for me and this one is gonna help me get for her. Well, in a sense. It'll soon die off." "What do you mean?" wonders Josh. "I was impregnated by your grandson – the most powerful magical being in… well, ever. Inside my belly is the potential for such magic. James' magic is killing the baby it belongs to, but the magic itself remains, maturing in my womb. Come due date – which shouldn't be long – I'll be giving birth to such power… combined with your little grandson; ooh, the portal to the new world shall be grand! And then I'll be with my daughter… _our_ daughter… oh, won't that just be lovely?" "And what does James get out of this?" Josh asks. "Like I care!" Prima exclaims, "Heck, I'd have gone up to the fairies' palace in Community and collected what I need to defeat him already if I didn't need him for my plan. I'm a user, Reg. I used you. I used your grandson. And soon enough, I'll be wasting your great-grandchild – and don't think I'm forgetting the genie. Maybe I'll slash her throat after using all three of my wishes. You know… for fun." Josh tells her that she's sick, to which she replies, "Maybe. But take a child away from its mother and you'll soon start to see just how sick a person can become! In fact, I think I might demonstrate…" She takes out her book and turns to the spells of torture. "Let's go to work," she says.

"It's good to see you, Joe," Natalia tells him amidst the blackness, "It feels like forever since I've seen you, am I right? Or… maybe time just moves slower in the afterlife." "You're not her…" Joe tells himself. "Aren't I? I look like her, don't I? I have all her memories…" "So do I!" Joe exclaims, "And I miss her, I…" "You do? Then, Joe… why did you kill me?" "I… I didn't," he utters. "Didn't you?" she wonders. "You… you absorbed the internet. Joanna, she—" "Always assigning blame, aren't you?" she points out, "So hesitant to be held accountable for your own actions." "That's not even true," he assures her. "I know someone who might disagree," Natalia tells him, waving her hand and causing the image of Emma to appear. "Her? What does she have to do with any of this?" Joe wonders. "You hurt her, Joe," Natalia explains, "You hurt her bad. Tell me… have you forgiven her yet for what she did to you? It _broke_ her. _You broke her_." Joe's tears increase.

Joe and Emma are seen staying up late together in the latter's bedroom in flashback, playing a game of cards and laughing. "Keep it down!" Emma yells through whisper, trying not to laugh, "You're not supposed to be in here." "I know," Joe says, "I'm just having so much fun." Emma smiles, and places down her hand of cards. "Hey Joe…" she starts, "I've known you for a while now, but… I still feel like I know next to nothing about you." "Don't you?" he asks. "I dunno…" she utters, "Tell me about yourself." "Well, I was found as a baby on the side of a road and brought into the foster system, where I've been ever since. There isn't much to tell, I'm afraid." "Have you, um… have you ever kissed a girl?" she wonders. He gulps. "No…" he admits nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Close your eyes," she tells him, and Joe follows her instruction. When his eyes are closed, she gives him a small peck on the lips with her own, and he smiles, his eyes still closed. "Wow," he whispers; Emma smiles, holding his hand.

"I'm sorry, Emma!" Joe exclaims. "It's alright," Natalia says, making Emma disappear, "You didn't _kill_ her. Not like me…" "I'm sorry…" Joe cries, "I'm so sorry…" "Sorry for what, Joe? You're a murderer. It's quite simple. A filthy, disgusting degenerate, just like you always have been – and you'll _never_ be able to wash the blood from your hands. Just look!" He does, and cries some more when Ben, Val, Rappy and the two dozen fairies reappear behind Mary. He immediately looks down, closing his eyes, unable to deal. "Take a look at the lives you vanquished! Whole futures that will never happen because of you!" Joe's eyes remain closed. "LOOK AT THEM!" Natalia screams, "LOOK AT THEM! LOOK AT THEM! LOOK AT THEM!" "No!" Joe roars, "No… I w—" "What's that?" Natalia asks. "I wish…" Joe utters, "I wish for this to stop!" And, suddenly, everyone behind Natalia melts away, as does she herself. The blackness dissipates, and when Joe opens is eyes he's still tied to a chair opposite Dlrgirl75, and James is standing over him, smiling. The kettle is near boiling-point now. Dlr looks deeply worried, while James asks, "Wasn't that fun? Only one more wish to go…" the kettle whistles, "And I think I have just the way to get it out of you." He removes the kettle from the cooker, and Dlr looks confused now, asking him, "What are you gonna do? Throw some tea at us?" "No, my dear," James assures her, "This is a potion – one which will make anyone compliant to its creator. And now it's ready… so I can use it." "I'll never drink it!" Joe vows, sealing his mouth. "Well then," says James, "It's a lucky thing this potion doesn't need to be drunk, isn't it?" "If it isn't drunk," asks Dlr, "Then how does it work?" "It needs to be poured directly onto the brain," James explains, "Which is where my tools come in handy." Joe looks worried as James puts the kettle down in favor of a hammer and a nail – he then freezes Joe's head in position with his magic, demanding that ther boy keep still. He takes a nail and lines it up with Joe's forehead, telling him to "be brave and take it like I had to". This is when Joe sees past James' fringe – there's a scar of a hole that used to be in the middle of his forehead. But Joe cares not. His skull is about to be drilled. James lines it up perfectly… and then he hammers the nail. Joe screams as it enters his head, cracking his bone but not killing him. Another whack of the hammer. Another scream. Some blood. More hammering. More screams. More blood. Suddenly, however, a burst of magic sends James flying across the room as the nail is spat from Joe's head and the hammer falls to the floor loudly. His eyes are purple. Jdg98 heals the wound he's just sustained in his head and breaks free from his chair with ease. "It's good to be back," he comments.

In flashback, Joe is seen knocking on the door to Emma's room. When there's no answer, he simply opens it… but it's empty. He heads downstairs and is shocked by what he sees from the window; he goes outside, where Emma is being greeted into a car by her new adoptive parents. "Joe…" she sees him, and runs towards him. "What is this?" Joe asks. "I'm… I'm being adopted," she explains. "But… but you said it never worked… you said that all people are fake, that you hate—" "I'm sorry," she admits sadly, "I… I was just bitter." Joe begins crying, asking if she was really going to just leave without saying goodbye, but she says she thought it would be easier this way. "Easier for who?" "For both of us…" she tells him. "I'm really sorry," she adds, "But we can still be friends. We can keep in touch!" "Why would I want to keep in touch with you?!" Joe yells, snapping. "Joe…" she utters, trying to hold his hand, but he pulls away. "No!" he screeches, "You lied to me! You're abandoning me! I never want to see you again!" "Joe, please!" "Go!" he orders her, "Enjoy your brand new family while I spend the rest of my life rotting away in here!" "Joe!" Emma calls in tears as he runs inside. She is ushered into the car by her new parents, while Joe enters his room, slamming the door behind him. He sees the teddy bear that Emma managed to save on his first day there… and he tears it to shreds. He cries deeply, collapsing onto his bed.

In Joanna's bed, she is seen lying awake while Silvia sleeps peacefully. She can't keep her mind inactive; she can't stop thinking about what she saw earlier…  
We cut to the glowing Modem, sitting and charging in the locked mausoleum, waiting to open a portal. Soon, blood begins pouring down the walls, forming a pool on the floor. Joanna rises from it, once again in her skimpy red enchanted outfit, and she takes hold of the Modem, unlocking the doors by pressing her hand against them and leaving with the device in tow.

"This cottage is ugly," Jdg98 decides over in Wikia, and suddenly the whole building turns to dust. James is just standing there in the forest while Dlrgirl75 is on her knees, the chair and its binds having melted away. Prima and Josh, the latter of which is still strung up to a stake and looking bloodied and bruised, are nearby. Prima looks impressed by Jdg98, who is hovering in mid-air, but Josh just looks incredibly worried. "Ah, an audience," Jdg says when he looks at them, smiling. He then turns to James and thanks him for setting him free; "But I'm afraid I cannot forgive the way your head looks attached to your neck like that. It's just wrong." James looks shocked and frightened, and Jdg's hand crackled with electricity as his power stretches – like yawning after waking up. James just runs, which adds to Jdg's smile. "I love it when they run," he says, his purple eyes glimmering. "How about a _real_ bow and arrow?" he says to himself, making a professional bow appear in one hand and an arrow in the other, with a quiver-full slung over his back. He knocks the bow and draws, firing an arrow after James which transforms into a stick of flames in mid-air. However, it hits the tree beside the Blood Warlock and turns that to dust instead. "All this time cooked up in this softie's head… it's damaged my aim," Jdg comments, "I'll just have to give chase instead." He goes to fly after James, but from the ground, Dlr has stood up and utters, "Joe?" Distracted, Jdg98 lands before her, intrigued by the genie. "You're fascinating," he comments, "I can read your magic… it's so dull right now, but… building. So much potential. You're like a rechargeable battery." "What are you?" she wonders. "I'm the man who made your best friend die," he gloats, "But that Mary bitch isn't here to stop me this time – and no one can absorb the Internet whilst they're in the lands beyond. I am Jdg98, little girl – scourge of the universe! And I think I grow tired of my audience…" He turns to Prima and blinks, causing her to collapse to the floor, screaming in absolute pain. Jdg laughs, finding this amusing, while Josh is horrified. Seeing him, Jdg unties the Evil bureaucrat and makes him float outwards. He then drops him next to his screaming wife and teleports to his side in less than a millisecond. Prima continues to scream, and Josh begs, "Joe, stop!" "I am not 'Joe'!" he insists, "I am Jdg98, dammit! I refuse to go by some filthy mortal name! And you… Reginafan2626… or should I say… The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors… you poor little gardener you… remember when you shot me? I don't think I ever did end up repaying you for that." He moves in closer, promising, "I'm going to make a bullet out of thin air and force it through you at every angle. I'm going to flay you alive, strip by strip, and I'm going to whip each one of your wounds, all without lifting a finger. Oh, I'm about to have so much fun!" With that, metal begins forming out of nothingness as Jdg accounts to his promise… but suddenly, it disappears, and his eyes are returned to their normal color. Joseph Kahn collapses to the floor, and Prima's screams finally stop. She runs away into the woods to reunite with James, as Dlr begins approaching Joe and Josh, the latter of which asks what the hell just happened. "James," Joe explains, "He released Jdg98, but… Natalia's psychic block. It's much stronger than Joanna's, it was able to reconstruct itself. I can feel it… but it's weakened." "That's the least of our worries," Josh says, "Prima is pregnant." Joe's eyes widen. "Is it…" "Yours?" Josh finishes for him, "It appears so… but there's not going to be a baby. She plans to give birth to all of the potential magic the baby _would_ have had; all to open a portal to Storywik." "Oh, dear…" Joe utters. "Did you really cause Mary's death?" Dlrgirl asks meekly as she stands beside Joe. Joe turns from her silently, nodding, and Dlr turns from him too, tears welling up in her eyes. "Alright…" Josh says awkwardly, "I think I know where to go next – Prima, before she tortured me, she hinted that there was something at the Staff palace in Community Central that will allow us to defeat James." "Okay," says Joe, "So that's our next stop?" "Indeed."  
Josh, Joe and Dlrgirl are seen approaching the Community Central palace… only there's a giant beanstalk beneath it now, and it's all the way at the top. "Oh yeah," says Dlr, "I saw that when I first arrived here from Storywik." (see "Dream of Genie") "Yeah, I forgot I planted that as the Virus was being enacted," Josh remembers. "So… what now?" Joe wonders. "What do you think?" Josh asks in reply, "We climb."


	7. Missed Opportunities

**Missed Opportunities**

Inside Joanna's apartment, her alarm clock begins sounding when the time changes to _8:15 A.M._ , and suddenly Silvia wakes up, swinging her arm over in order to silence the alarm. She then sits up and goes to shake Joanna awake, only to realize that she's in bed alone. "Joanna?" she utters, looking towards the open door and grabbing some clothes, "Joanna, where are you?"

"DeviousPeep, where are you?!" BelleLover is heard exclaiming in flashback in the basement laboratory of the Blood Wiccans' church. Upon hearing her name called, Peep comes running down the stairs – looking at around eighteen years old – and asks her mother what she wants. The other witches of the coven continue with their work silently, but still they keep their eyes and ears open for the upcoming argument. "Was it you who mixed wolfsbane with one of the floppy disks of old?" BelleLover asks, pointing to a destroyed chemistry-set-looking thing, "You know such items do _not_ go together…" "Ugh, _sorry_ , alright? I was just experimenting!" Peep defends herself. "OR maybe you've been too distracted with boys," Belle suggests, "I see the way you leer at young men whenever you leave these grounds. It's unhealthy. Men are a distraction, my dear, and one that isn't to be entertained. There's a reason our coven is made up of purely women. Men detract our power. And power is the only thing that can make someone happy." "Are you done?" Peep asks, bored. "Not quite," says Belle, "I want you to go to your room and study your spells. You are to go without dinner." "Don't even want your crummy cooking," Peep mutters to herself as she begrudgingly makes her way back up the stairs. Multiple of the Wiki Witches of the West begin to giggle at her, except for one mousy individual who looks rather sorry for the girl. Slamming the door to her bedroom, Peep heads to the bed and picks up a spell book on her way, opening it and beginning to read. However, she is too angry top do so and ends up throwing it against the wall, folding her arms and pouting sourly. "I didn't choose to be a stupid witch," she says to herself. Soon, the door to her room peers open, and Peep turns to it and exclaims, "Don't think you can apologize, mom, because I'm— Oh. Who are you?" It's the mousy girl who appeared sorry for her, and she's carrying two steaming mugs. "I'm, uh DavidTennantismyAngel," the coven member says. "Stupidly long name," Peep tells her. "Well, uh, people call me David for short," she says. "Oh, yeah, that's right. I heard a rumor that you have a penis. Maybe you should go by Angel instead. Pretty girly." "I'm, uh, used to David," she says shyly, pushing a mug forward and saying proudly, "I brought you some hot cocoa!" "Lame," Peep tells her. David looks devastated but Peep takes it anyway and begins to drink. David smiles… until Peep spits it out and throws the mug at the wall already hit by the spell book, declaring that this cocoa sucks; "You couldn't bring me some wine?" "I'm sorry," David tells her, "I just… I thought you could do with some cheering up, is all." "Have you even met me before?" Peep wonders. "Well, technically? No. But, I'm kinda like you're biggest fan. I think you're _so_ cool! Look, I'm even dressing like you," David points out. "Oh yeah," Peep realizes, "Well, honey, you could stand to lose a few pounds. That bikini looks like it's on its last legs. And what's with the ruff?" "I wanted to add some personality to it…" David admits. "Your personality sucks as much as your cocoa," Peep tells her. "I'm sorry," David says again. "Quit apologizing." "Right, sorry." Peep's eyes roll, and she continues to sit on her bed with her arms folded. "I just came up here to say, uh, don't bring yourself down. Anyone could have made that mistake. I know I've made it before. I asked for eye of newt, but the other girls gave me wolfsbane instead. I'm sure it wasn't on purpose." "Yeah, sure," Peep says with a smirk. "But anyway," David continues, "You should be happy. Life is an open window of opportunity that—" "Hey, you're right!" Peep exclaims. "But, I, uh… I didn't finish," David points out. "Oh, I think you're done," Peep tells the girl before opening her bedroom window and scaling down the trellis. David just sips her cocoa in surprise. Peep is then seen trying to form into blood but not quite knowing how yet, and so she just wanders around the night, until eventually she comes across a tavern in the nearby village. She enters and asks the navbartender for some fine wine; however, upon seeing her and what she's wearing, he informs the Blood Wiccan that his navbar doesn't serve witches. "Seems like an unnecessarily dangerous rule," Peep points out, raising a magical hand. "Protection spell, missy. You can't work no mojo in here," the navbartender tells her. "It's okay," says a very handsome man suddenly, appearing from behind Peep, "I'll pay for the lady." Peep turns to him and he introduces himself as Matthewvp09; she smiles coyly.

In present day Storywik, Joanna is seen walking through a suburban area of Storywik with the Modem in tow – still charging with fairy dust – not tearing to take blood form in case the device becomes damaged in the process. Someone is seen watching her from her kitchen window and, sure enough, DavidTennantismyAngel comes running from her house, exclaiming, "DeviousPeep?!" "Oh, for the love of—" Peep tries to mutter, but the massive hug she receives from her biggest fan cuts her off. "What do you want?" Joanna wonders. "To join you," David exclaims, "In," she drops her voice to a whisper, " _Taking over the world_." "What now?" Joanna asks. "Well, I was in the bathroom when you tried to get the other nurses to join… kind of experiencing a heavy flow, if you must know…" "I wish I didn't…" "But when I heard what you were trying to do, I knew I had to find you, and help you," David explains. "Well," Joanna mutters quietly to herself, "There _is_ a small chance the Modem could still require a human sacrifice…" she raises her voice, "Sure, why not?" "Great!" David exclaims, jumping up and down, and she follows Joanna as they make their way to the town's exit. "So," David tells her, "My Storywik name is S—" "Like I care," Joanna cuts her off, and they continue on.

Over in Wikia, Joe, Josh and Dlr have begun climbing the beanstalk which leads up to the Staff palace. "God, this is gonna take forever," Joe says, having kept the bow and quiver of arrows produced by Jdg98 on his back. "Then climb faster," Josh says, seeming quite skilled at it. Joe then looks towards Dlr, who's struggling a little, and asks, "Why don't you just go inside your lamp," it's attached to his belt, "And I'll carry you." Dlr looks to him coldly and says, "I don't really feel like being carried by you right now." Joe looks surprised, and his genie continues to climb; as does he.

Prima and James are seen walking through the woods they were left in, with the latter expressing his deep anger that he wasn't able to get Joe to make his third wish – and now he and the genie could be anywhere in Wikia. "Could you do another locator spell?" James suggests. "No need," Prima assures him, "I know exactly where they are. I knew that there was a chance that they would all escape, and so I dropped a little, shall we say, _hint_ to my husband as I had him tied up. Right, now, if I know him, he's engaging in a wild goose chase." James smiles and asks his benefactor what she has planned, at which Prima opens her spell book to a specific page and points to it. James' smile grows wider as he realizes what's in store for the trio, and he compliments Prima on her brilliance. "I know," Prima says, smiling widely herself, "And those schmucks are none-the-wiser."

Joanna and David are seen approaching the town exit and, with her magic, the former quickly etches an orange line on the gravel to mark it. "What are we gonna do?" David asks excitedly. "Well," Joanna says, holding up the Modem, "When this device is fully charged, it should bear enough power to destroy the mystical barrier which surrounds this town. And then I shall leave. And then I shall conquer the world." "Wow," David says, "That is _so_ —" "Shut up, dear."

Back in time, Peep is seen sneaking Matthewvp09 through the church – with all the witches asleep – and into her bedroom, where the two of them kiss as they undress one another, before collapsing onto the bed in the heat of the moment.  
The next morning, BelleLover knocks on the door to Peep's bedroom, waking up her daughter who is naked under the covers with Matthewvp09, who she promptly wakes up and shushes when he tries to talk. "It's my mom," she exclaims. "Oh, crap," says Matthew. "Peep, are you up?" Belle asks. "Just a second, mom!" Peep calls back, "I'm, uh, I'm not decent!" "Alright…" says Belle. Peep is quickly trying to gather Matthew's clothes from the floor and throws them at him, ushering him to hurry as he puts his pants on. "That's it, I'm coming in," Belle announces, and Peep, worried, quickly pushes her half-dressed lover out of the window, shutting it after making sure he's grabbed on to the trellis – he's just sort of dangling there. Belle enters the room as Peep covers herself with the sheets, kicking any of Matthew's leftover clothes under the bed. "Hi, honey," Belle says, "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. It was wrong of me to yell at you like that in front of everyone." "It's okay, mom. No worries. Apology totally accepted." "Okay… great," Belle says with a smile, "I'll see you for breakfast once you're fully dressed?" "Yuh-huh," Peep assures her, and Belle leaves the room. Peep then hurries to the window and opens it to see that Matthew is still hanging there. He lifts himself up with his strong arms so that he ends up face-to-face with her. "So," he says, "We should definitely do this again sometime." "Is that a promise?" Peep asks with a smile.

Joanna and David are waiting at the newly-drawn town line and the latter asks how long it will be until the device is fully-charged. Joanna explains that she believes the fairy dust takes twenty-four hours to power it up; based on when she strolled by the mausoleum on the previous day, she presumes it should be up and running at 10:00 A.M. – so they have to wait until then. "Actually," Joanna then says, "Can you hold this for me? There's someone I have to go and see first…" "Will do, boss!" David exclaims, taking the Modem and standing there, looking all annoying. Peep begins walking away but soon turns back, raises a hand and utters, " _Invisibili vis ager_." Suddenly, a force field forms around DavidTennantismyAngel, protecting her and the Modem and shielding them from anyone else's view as well. "Alright," Joanna says to herself, "Time to find Silvia."

"Joanna?!" Silvia exclaims as she wanders the streets in search of her girlfriend, "Joanna, where are you?!" She walks past the graveyard just as Rena, Justine and Liz are seen making their way across it in approach of the mausoleum. "Alright, shouldn't be long until the portal is ready," Liz says, approaching the door with a key in her hand. However, she is shocked to discovered that the doors are already unlocked, and she pushes them open to see a table with nothing on besides a sword and a sock – she is shocked. "No…" Rena says upon seeing, "Who could have done this?" "It's… gone?" Justine utters, seeing also; tears well up on her eyes and so her husband holds her comfortingly. "No…" Liz utters, "No!" "Now, w-we'll…" Justine utters through her crying, "W-we'll n-never br-bring Joe and my d-dad home!"

Joe and Josh are seen climbing the beanstalk along with Dlrgirl75. Joe and Dlr are around the same place, while Josh is the highest. They're about halfway up now, as Joe estimates to Dlr, but she simply turns away from him and doesn't listen, continuing to climb. "Okay, what's wrong?" Joe asks her. "Well, I'm angry," she says. "I got that," says Joe, "Wanna tell me why." "Because you never told me _you_ were the reason Mary died!" "I… I'm sorry," Joe utters sadly, "There's… there's this thing, in my head, and it comes out, and it takes control, and it kills people – Mary, Natalia, whatever you wanna call her… she died in order to suppress it. She saved thousands. The thing she suppressed is what you saw yesterday… I'm sorry… I'm really, really sorry… I loved Natalia too…" He is crying, as is she, and he begs for her forgiveness. "Okay," Dlr utters, unable to wipe her tears without falling to her death."I'm tired," she then declares, turning to yellow mist and residing within her lamp, which is still attached to Joe's belt. He smiles, and continues climbing after Josh.

Silvia is seen arriving at the library, having abandoned her search for Joanna to retain her job. Blood flows under the door, taking Joanna's form on the inside. Silvia is shocked, and asks Joanna where she's been, and what she's wearing, for this is the first time she's seen her in skimpy red. "I'm sorry," Joanna says, turning away when Silvia tries to hug and kiss her, "I've been busy." "Busy with what?" Silvia asks confused. "Well, you won't believe this, but… I found the Modem! I mean, I thought it was a myth, but apparently not, and—" "Slow down," Silvia says, "What's the Modem?" "A very powerful magical object designed to break through realities, so it should be able to do away with the mystical barrier surrounding Storywik and allow me to leave and achieve my life's goal. So… I came to say goodbye." "Goodbye? You're leaving? You're _really_ leaving? What about all the stuff I said on our first date? I thought… I thought…" Silvia utters. "Silvia," Joanna says, "You don't understand. I've spent my life working towards this… I can't just throw it away when an opportunity like this comes along… It's something I _need_ to do." "Well I've spent _my_ whole life searching for someone like you! Joanna, I just found you… I don't wanna have to give you up." "I'm sorry," Joanna proclaims through her tears, "But you're going to have to." She then turns to blood and leaves. Silvia is left to cry alone.

Peep is walking through the coven's church and appears self-conscious when some witches start giggling at her. It happens all around, and soon enough she is approached by DavidTennantismyAngel, who tells her role model that there's a vicious rumor going around that she slept with Matthewvp09 – a notorious womanizer; "But don't worry, I refuse to believe them! I refuse to let—" "It's true," Peep reveals. "Oh…" David utters. "A notorious womanizer, you say? Well, that's clear garbage. We're planning to meet up again. Tonight, even." "Oh, really?"  
We cut to Peep in a fabulous, slutty red ball gown as she waits outside the ball taking place at the Once Upon a Time Wiki. She peers in and sees the two Bureaucrats – DocMD and Trae209 – dancing together joyously and lovingly, and she looks incredibly jealous. She begins walking away and it starts raining, ruining her hair and her dress and her makeup. She collapses onto the steps, crying after having been completely stood up.  
Peep is next seen, wet and dripping in her once beautiful gown, barging into the tavern where she first met Matthewvp09, needing a drink. However, what she finds instead is Matthew, flirting with another one of the witches from her coven. "You!" she exclaims furiously, approaching him and asking what the hell he's doing, attracting the attention of the entire navbar. "Peep… hey… I totally forgot about tonight… sorry." "Sorry? Sorry?!" she yells, "I was waiting there for _hours_. You _promised_! And now I find you here, chatting up this slut?!" The witch looks offended, but Peep doesn't care – all she sees is men, all around her, laughing. She feels utterly humiliated, and she runs back outside; back into the rain, crying deeply. "Mom was right… men… are _awful_. I _despise_ men! Forever! They just _suck_! From now on… I'm totally focused on getting back to Earth… just like my mother wants…" She continues walking away and sighs sadly to herself, adding, "I guess love just ain't for me."

Peep, forming from blood at the town line, waves a hand in order to undo the invisible force-field she placed around DavidTennantismyAngel, causing her to fall to the ground, breathing heavily, for she began to ran out of oxygen while stuck in that bubble. The Modem falls to the ground, and Joanna picks it up, realizing that it's fully-charged. "Hey, Peep," David chokes, "I totally kept it safe." "Whatever," Joanna says, and she uses her magic to make David go hurtling into the nearby forest. She raises the Modem up high and the mystical barrier around Storywik begins rippling madly as it prepares to break. This is Peep's moment, and she's deeply excited. "Joanna…" Silvia is heard uttering from behind, and the Blood Wiccan turns, shocked to see her girlfriend standing there; the rippling ceases as the Modem is lowered. "Silvia… how did you get here so fast?" Joanna wonders. "You're not the only person to have ever dabbled in witchcraft," Silvia explains, going on to say, "Please… don't do this." "I thought I already told you… I _need_ to…" "Well, now it's _my_ turn to explain," Silvia proclaims, stepping closer, "I love you, Joanna. I _really_ love you. And such a declaration carries a _lot_ of weight. When you love someone this much, it's… it's… Love is… precious. It's the most wonderful and amazing thing in all the lands. Love is hope, it fuels our dreams. And if you're in it, you need to enjoy it. Because... love doesn't always last forever." "Love is weakness," Joanna argues, crying, "What I crave is power. Only power can make someone happy." "Those sound like someone else's words, not yours," Silvia points out, "I can tell." "No," Joanna tries, "I _will_ be happy… when my ancestors are avenged for what the mortals of this world did to them. I know I will." "Why?" Silvia wonders, "Because your ancestors said so? And where are they now, Joanna? You're all that's left of your legacy – it should be up to you what's done with it. The other witches, they all left or died. Me, on the other hand… I'm right here, right now, and I want to be with you. You can be happy… with me… because you love me too… I know you do… I know _you_." Silvia then approaches, grabbing Joanna and kissing her passionately. When she steps back, Joanna turns around and raises the Modem anyway, causing the barrier to continue rippling. "No!" Silvia exclaims, crying. However, with Joanna's magic, the Modem suddenly sets on fire. The rippling ceases and the device falls to the ground, an irreparably charred shell of what it used to be. Silvia smiles as Joanna turns to her, and the two women join hands as they begin strolling away. "You know… I always thought love just wasn't for me," Joanna says, "But I was totally wrong." Silvia smiles, and Joanna continues in saying, "So you, uh, dabbled in witchcraft, huh? That's kinda hot." Silvia laughs, continuing to stroll with her girlfriend.

"Now witches," an older looking Peep is heard saying in flashback, now the leader of her coven, which is all lined up in front of her as she sits upon a throne-like chair in the main hall of the church, "I ordered you to set out and find the most useful magical items you could to add to our collection and ultimate goal… let's see what you got me." DavidTennantismyAngel is the first to step forward, presenting DeviousPeep with a golden wand. Peep takes it and asks what it does, at which David explains, "The wielder of this wand should be able to recreate any spell that they've ever cast throughout the history of their life." Peep looks deeply unimpressed, asking, "Why on Wikia would I need this, you nitwit? I can recreate my spells by myself – it's not like I _forgot_ any!" "Of course not, mistress, I just thought it would be useful, and, and…" David is breathing heavily, taking the wand and sobbing. "I shall snap it! It insults your presence!" "Oh, just give me the thing!" Peep exclaims, snatching the wand and keeping it at her side, annoyed. David smiles before walking away, and the next witch comes forth, bringing with her an ancient-looking text. "And what's this?" Peep asks, taking the open book and beginning to read the page it's been opened to. "It tells of the Mantizoids, mistress," the witch explains. "The what now? These things?" Peep asks, pointing to the illustrations of giant bug-like monsters. The witch nods, explaining, "They're an ancient army that have been sealed away on Earth for millennia, designed to serve those who set them free. I thought, if ever we were to make it there, they would be useful." "Indeed," Peep says, smiling, "'Hidden in a dimension pocket', oh, well that should be easy. Well done – this is very useful information." The witch smiles, but then Peep says, "However, I'm pretty sure I saw you flirting with my man once upon a time, so…" she grabs the wand at her side and, suddenly, the witch bursts into flames. Peep laughs as she becomes a pile of ash on the floor, continuing to read the book she's been given. The shot fixes on the illustrations of the bug monsters.

A bug lands on Joe's hand and he swats it away with his other, almost falling in order to do so. He steadies himself and continues climbing – he and Josh have now passed through the clouds, and the castle is very near. "Be careful," Josh tells his grandson, "The end is near." "How apocalypse-y," Joe points out, continuing to climb. However, suddenly, a magical rope grabs onto Joe's wrists, and he's suddenly pulled right off of the beanstalk by them. Josh is deeply confused, witnessing this, but then ropes head for his limbs as well, and he too is pulled beneath the clouds. The two of them land on a pirate ship, which is flying through the sky. The ropes which grabbed them have now formed a net, and they look worried as a pirate crew approaches. "Eye, me 'earties," says the Captain, "I be Cap'n Nosh. And 'oo would you be?" Dlrgirl emerges from her lamp, and the pirates appear awestruck. "Well, well, well," says Captain Nosh, "Looks like we've caught ourselves a genie, Banned Men… let's see if we can't make our prisoners make a little wish or two." Joe stares at his surroundings and asks himself, "What the f—"

We cut to Storywik, where Joanna is seen sleeping soundly next to Silvia, who lies awake. She isn't tossing and turning. She's just awake. She carefully removes Joanna's arm, which is cuddled around her, and quietly gets up in order to exit the room and head down the stairs of her house. She goes into the kitchen and pulls of a stool next to the counter, opening a nearby drawer and taking out six thin candles. She arranges them in a circle of sorts and clicks her fingers. Suddenly, the candles are lit by Silvia's own magic, and she proceeds to take something else from the drawer – a skilfully painted, framed portrait of James 1234, which she places in the center of the circle of candles. She strokes the portrait lovingly with one hand, uttering to herself, "Soon, my love… soon we will be together."


	8. Fair is Foul, Foul is Fair

**Fair is Foul, Foul is Fair**

 _England, 1623_

Rachel, Dlrgirl75 of the past, can be seen sporting the clothes that would normally be seen adorning Blood Wiccans as she runs through the streets away from an angry mob wielding pitchforks and torches. She turns a corner and, suddenly, she is pulled into an alleyway by a woman in similar clothing. When she shot settles, we see that it's Silvia, who speaks with an English accent and asks through a whisper if Rachel is insane. The rest of the coven is hiding in the alley, and amidst them one can spot James 1234. Quickly they work together to cast a spell of invisibility, which makes it so that the mob notices nothing as they simply pass the alleyway and continue through the streets. As the coven walks back through the woods to their hideout, Silvia asks Rachel why she would leave base in her witches' clothing, for the villagers have learned to recognize it now and weren't exactly enthusiastic about all the exposed skin to begin with. "I'm sorry," says Rachel, speaking with an American accent, and it isn't long until they arrive back at the series of huts in the woods that the witches and warlocks of the coven have resorted to living in. "Well," says Rachel, "I'm gonna head into my hut and.. catch my breath. Silvia, can you come with me?" "Of course," Silvia says, giving a coy smile. The two women enter the hut, making sure that something is covering the entrance, and head into the other "room" of sorts, where a bed is made. They kiss passionately. "I was so worried about you!" Silvia exclaims through whisper. "It's alright, my love, I'm safe," Rachel assures her, kissing her again. The two women fall romantically onto the bed.

In the present, Dlrgirl75 can be seen writhing on the floor of the flying pirate ship that she, Joe and Josh have found themselves stranded upon, as the net is lifted from atop them. Josh immediately tries to use magic against Captain Nosh and the others, but this only leads Nosh to laugh, encouraging the other men to as well. "Ain' no magic that works aboard the Banned Men's vessel, old man!" At this, Joe grabs his bow and knocks an arrow, only to have it snatched away by one of the Banned Men, and Nosh comments that that'll look pretty in their weaponry. "Dlr," Joe warns, "Get back in your lamp." She nods, and attempts turning to yellow smoke… but she can't – that doesn't work either aboard the Banned Men's vessel, and they're again sent into fits of laughter. Her golden lamp is snatched away from Joe's belt by the same Banned Man now possessing his bow and quiver of arrows. "Take them to the hold and tie 'em up, lads!" Captain Nosh exclaims, and Banned Men seize the three of them. The one which seizes Dlrgirl gives a sniff of her hair and comments that this one is a pretty one. "Not yet, me 'eartie," says Nosh with a creepy smile, "Tha's for la'er." The trio is carried into a separate part of the large flying boat.

Back in time, Silvia and Rachel are lying in bed with one another following sex, each swathed by sheets, just talking. "So, did you see that new play, _MacBeth_?" Rachel is heard asking, and Silvia shakes her head, leading Rachel to rant about the way it completely misconceives witches. "Why is it you speak in that funny way?" Silvia asks out of curiosity, referring to Rachel's American accent. "One day," Rachel explains, "The most powerful people in the world will talk like this. And when that day comes I wanna be one step ahead of everyone else." Silvia smiles, commenting, "You're visions of the future really are impeccable. I don't think any seer whose ever lived was as powerful as you." "Oh, visions are no more powerful than… wait, what division of magic is it that you study?" "Er… none in particular," Silvia decides on answering, and Rachel asks what the means, at which Silvia explains, "I have my own vision of the future. Well, more a hope. But, as witches evolve, I see us being able to break the barriers of magic and perform all the spells that they want without having to rely on the combined strength of the coven to back them up. I want to be the start of a new age." "You really are the perfect woman," Rachel comments, and Silvia smiles, kissing her. Rachel then asks her lover is she's not scared that the others might find out about them, for they could be expelled from the coven and maybe even handed over to the mob for burning and they'll end up as faggots, but Silvia tells her not to worry – "You're my girl, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Forward through time, Silvia and Joanna are lying in bed together after sex also, swathed by sheets, just talking. "So your original name," Joanna is saying, "It's MissMayfair, right?" Silvia confirms this, and Joanna asks if she could perhaps call her "Missy". Silvia giggles, and wonders why, at which Joanna – repeating the name with much emphasis on it – reveals that she thinks it sounds… "Dominatrix-y?" Silvia finishes for her. "A little," Joanna says with a smile, and the two women kiss. "Oh, Missy," Joanna says with a smile, and Silvia laughs. "So, your dabbling in witchcraft," Joanna recalls, but Silvia assures her that it was just a couple of spells and nothing major, adding that she's nowhere near as powerful as her girlfriend. "You know," Joanna begins, "One of the ancestral witches was named Silvia." "Really?" Silvia asks, "Weird that the Virus would hand me that name." "Indeed," Joanna continues, "The history books say that she was, in magical terms, a Leech." "What's that?" Silvia wonders, of course knowing the answer. "Oh, it's a kind of witch who can harvest another person's magic for themselves. They all do it through different systems, like, eating their victims' brains or… bloodletting them all over themselves, or…" "Sex?" Silvia asks, and Joanna says, "Exactly. Isn't that interesting?" "Totally," Silvia says, kissing her again. Peep grabs he robe from the bed knob and applies it as she stands up, however, as she does so, she suddenly feels faint and falls back down. "What's wrong?" Silvia wonders. "I don't know…" Joanna says, "I feel kind of… sick." "Aw, honey…" Silvia says, checking her temperature, "You need a day in bed. Doctor's orders." "Silvia, sweetie, I know we've _played_ doctor, but you're not actually one." "Nevertheless, lay down, missy," Silvia tells her. "Hey, that's my name for you," Joanna points out as she slips back under the covers. Silvia kisses her forehead and offers to make her some nice, hot soup. "That would be nice," says Joanna, "You take such good care of me." Silvia says that of course she does – "You're my girl, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"What the _hell_ happened to it?!" Liz is asking as she, Rena and Justine search the mausoleum, unaware of where the missing Modem is. "It couldn't have just vanished," says Justine, having now wiped her tears. "It didn't," says Liz, "The mausoleum was busted open, which means somebody stole it." "Could it have been Sannse?" Rena wonders, "She seemed pretty reluctant to help." "No," says Liz, kneeling down and noticing blood stains, "This was DeviousPeep." The Bureaucrats look deeply angered, and Liz finds herself grabbing Josh's sword.

Josh, meanwhile, is tied up on the Banned Men's ship along with Joe and Dlr, alone in the hold of the flying vessel with Joe's bow and quiver tossed in the corner of the room along with the genie's lamp. "What's going to happen to us?" Joe wonders, but Josh admits that he doesn't know. Joe then asks if Josh was aware that sky pirates existed, at which he replies, "I heard rumors… didn't ever think they were real." "Great," says Joe, turning to Dlr, "You spent centuries in Wikia… were you aware of them?" "No," she admits, "But you have to remember, I spent most of that time cooked up in a bottle. And before that? Well…"

In flashback, Rachel can be seen learning spells with the rest of the coven – James 1234 is teaching, and they have to close their eyes and combine their magic if they are to be successfully. Balling fire in one's palm is on today's agenda, and several witches manage it, including Rachel… however, staring into the fire forces her to have a premonition…  
 _Burning. Burning beside the full moon. Burning. Burning. Witches burning. The stake. The villagers. Cheering. Screaming. Friends burning. Silvia burning._  
When Rachel snaps out of it, she is on the floor and screaming, only coming to her senses when she opens her eyes and sees Silvia, who quickly rushed to her girlfriend's aid. "Are you okay?" Silvia wonders, to which Rachel – breathing heavily – replies, "No… we're all gonna die."

"Are we gonna die?" Dlrgirl asks in the present, tied to her chair beside Josh and Joe, who don't know. "It's funny," she says, "Me having lived so long and being so afraid of death… I suppose that being immortal has made it so that I'm even more scared than those to whom death comes naturally." "Oh, I don't know about that," says Joe, "I'm pretty scared myself." "You should be," says Josh, "One knife to your throat could send Jdg98 rampant on all our asses. "Well, thank you for that thought," says Joe, even more frightened than before. "My pleasure," Josh replies, not really caring. "Ugh, you're such a jerk," Joe points out. "Better a jerk than a petulant child," Josh says. "Can you stop?" Joe asks. "Can you _both_ stop?" Dlr exclaims, "We're in a bad enough situation without the two of you bickering! This isn't the time to fight. We have to work together if we're going to escape." " _If_ we can escape…" utters Joe. "Of course we can!" Dlr assures him, "I didn't come this far by giving up in the face of danger! Let me telly you a story…" "Do you have to?" Josh asks. "Yes," she replies bluntly, going on to say, "Do you know where the term 'faggot' comes from in relation to homosexual individuals? Faggots were like bundles of sticks tied together to fuel a fire. Like kindling. Back when they burned witches, they would burn the homosexuals as well, but… they didn't find them deserving of the stake so… they just tossed them onto the bottom of the fire with the rest of the kindling. They became fuel. They became faggots. I've seen it firsthand… my true love died because of it…" tears are leaking from her eyes. Josh asks if this is relevant, and Dlr assures him that it is, continuing, "To this day, I can't go near fire. But I was in the exact same situation as her, and I escaped, and here I am now. And I survived for nearly four-hundred freakin' years. So, when I say we're gonna escape, you better damn well believe it's true!" "Was that you coming out to us?" Josh wonders. "Um, in a way?" says Dlr. "So, you were _real good_ friends with the maid, huh?" "Oh, shut up," she tells him. "So how are we going to escape?" Joe asks to break the tension, and Dlrgirl eyes the sharp arrows poking out of Joe's quiver in the corner.

Rachel is sitting down and James 1234 is heard asking her if she knows where the vision took place. "Let me think, Jack," she says, "Um…" she thinks back, "There was a full moon, in the background." "But… that's tomorrow," Jack points out. "Oh dear…" Rachel utters. Jack then turns to the witches and tells them that they need to prepare their best spells… "Mortals are coming."

"They're coming!" Joe realizes as Dlr, who's shuffled her chair across the room, finishes using one of Joe's arrows to cut through the rope which binds her. She unties her feet and stands up, free, hastily running over to untie Joe and Josh as well. However, before she has a chance, Captain Nosh and a few Banned Men barge into the hold, having heard noises. "Well, aren' you a crafty one?" Nosh asks, grabbing Dlrgirl for himself, "And so… so… pretty…" He sniffs her hair as well, and she begins to cry. "I was gonna wait to 'ave you, but… maybe tha' were a mistake. I'm gonna 'ave you, righ' in fron' of your little boy toys 'ere… and the 'ole crew too… and then they'll all 'ave a go… 'ow does tha' sound?" Dlr just looks afraid.

In Storywik, Liz, Rena and Justine are tracking a trail all the way to the town line, where they see the charred Modem lying on the floor, smoking. They are shocked, and Liz goes to pick it up, wondering what happened. "Maybe it's been used," Justine suspects. Rena then approaches the mystical barrier and touches it, making the air ripple. "Well, at least we know she hasn't escaped," Rena points out. "No, but she's destroyed our only way of getting Joe and Josh home," Liz points out, annoyed. "God, she's a bitch," Rena exclaims. "Are you guys talking about DeviousPeep?" DavidTennantismyAngel asks as she emerges from the woods. "Um, yeah… who are you?" wonders Rena. "You can call me David. I'm kind of like Peep's protégée. Isn't she great? I just woke up in the woods, actually… she knocked me out there, but, I'm sure I did something to deserve it, you know? I'm very lucky to be graced by her presence…" "Right…" utters Liz. "Do you know where we could find DeviousPeep?" asks Justine. "Well, if she's not at her apartment, she's probably at her girlfriend's house," David tells them. "Her… girlfriend?" asks Rena. "Yeah," David says, "I think she mentioned her name was… Silvia?" The three look shocked.  
We cut to Liz, backed up by the Bureaus, knocking on Silvia's house door, and Silvia answers. "Can I help you guys?" she wonders. "Who is it, honey?" Joanna asks, descending the stairs in her robe, still looking weak. "You…" Liz hisses, raising her sword and barging into the house. "Excuse me…" Silvia utters, and Liz swings her weapon towards the Blood Wiccan, who rolls out of the way, coughing intensely on the floor. "Hey!" Silvia yells, grabbing Liz by the ear and dragging her back to the door, "What the hell are you doing?!" "She stole our…" Justine tries. "I don't care!" Silvia yells, "You do not harm her! You don't even touch her! Heck, you don't even go near her! You are no longer welcome in my library… not get the hell off my porch!" she slams the door in all their faces and turns back to Joanna, helping her to her feet and asking if she's okay. "Yeah," says Joanna, "Thanks to you." They smile and share a kiss, with Silvia adding that all is gonna be okay… "I wanna preserve you for as long as possible…"

Back on the ship, Joe and Josh are still tied to chairs but now they've been moved to the ship's deck, while Dlr is being held close to Nosh up by the wheel. The rest of the Banned Men are cheering their captain on as he removes Dlr's golden headdress and throws it onto the floor. Her crying continues. Her sleeves are removed and she shivers; the rest of her clothes beginning to tear away. She thinks back to a time when she was this scared…

Rachel, in her witches' clothes, walks straight into the mortal village, looking very nervous indeed. She gets many stares, as well of a few cries of "witch!", but this doesn't stop her from directly approaching the village leader. "I want… a truce," she says, trembling slightly. "Excuse me?" he asks, shocked. "You heard me!" she exclaims, and he laughs, ordering men to seize her. They do so, and she screams, "No! Please! At least spare my lover! I swear, she's pure!" "'She'…?" the village leader utters, before exclaiming, "Devil's spawn! Men… prepare the fire… it's the faggots for this one." Rachel cries and a nearby village member exclaims, "I think I can track her footprints back to the coven's camp!" "Excellent," says the village leader, getting right up in Rachel's face, "Looks like we'll finally rid ourselves of your infestation once and for all."

Dlrgirl is seized in the present day also by Captain Nosh, who begins to lift her skirting, as well as unbuckle his belt. "Well, this ain' no fun," he declares, "There be summit… missing. Banned Men! Make our audience bleed a little firs'…" Suddenly, Banned Men draw their swords and begin making shallow cuts all around Joe and Josh. Their clothes tear and their blood drips to the floor and Dlrgirl sees and her crying intensifies and she can hardly take it. "Ooh, I love it when they cry," Captain Nosh whispers in her ear, before exclaiming, "Don't be afraid to cut deeper, men!" Joe screams in pain as a sword takes off a large chunk of flesh from his arm, and Josh similarly cries out when his ear is sliced clean from his head. Joe sees this but has no time to be shocked because another cut greets him and he's watching Dlr and Captain Nosh is bending her over and she's crying and he's laughing and the rest of the men are laughing and a knife is plunged into his foot and he just can't take it anymore and before the knife is held to his throat he manages to find the strength to exclaim, "I wish for this to stop!" Suddenly, Joe, Josh and Dlrgirl are all lying on the ground at the foot of the beanstalk. Dlrgirl is fully dressed, and her lamp is nearby, beside Joe's bow and quiver full of arrows. He checks himself for cuts, but all of his wounds no longer exist, as well as the tears on his clothes. Josh feels for his ears and is relieved to find that both are still there, intact. They are all wondering what the hell just happened. Suddenly, the sound of clapping is heard, and the trio looks up to see James 1234 and Primadonna Girl (her baby bump now looks like she's about five months gone) standing before them. "Wasn't that fun?" Prima asks, but Joe, Josh and Dlr just look confused.

In flashback, men are taking witches and warlocks straight from the forest and can be seen lining them up for the stake, which a good five are tied to at the moment and burning. Rachel watches as her friends burn and she cries, still being held by the village men. Then she notices Silvia in the queue and she screams, begging for them not to do this, for they can still reach a truce. "Is _that_ your lover?" the village leader asks, and Rachel just cries; as does Silvia. "Men!" the village leader orders, pointing to Silvia, "Make her kindling!" "No! No!" Rachel exclaims, still being seized, as men carry Silvia over to the fire – she is thrown onto the bottom, and she starts to burn. Rachel screams uncontrollably, and the village leader then orders, "This one too." Rachel is carried towards the fire, crying and crying and crying and Silvia is already dead and burnt and she tries pushing back and she can't and the end is near and… Suddenly, a burst of red lightning emanates from the queue of witches as all of them combine their magic, causing the mortals to step back in pain. Rachel is dropped and she crawls towards the fire, seeing Silvia's corpse and being unable to leave it, but then one of the witches pulls her into the group they've formed in the village center. The fire is put out by their magic, and the village leader orders the inhabitants to form a circle around the coven; they do so. They are on the defensive, but their magic is weak now, and the village leader takes out an ancient-looking book, explaining that they happened upon this sacred text which told of an object capable of ridding the world of witches once and for all, and where it was hidden. "Bring forth the Modem!" he exclaims, and the tracker from earlier steps forward with the familiar item in tow. Jack/James 1234 recognizes it, and tells the men that they have to willingly sacrifice a life to power that thing. "And we will," the leader exclaims, "For the good of all! If we can't burn you, vermin… then we'll settle for banishing you all to the depths of hell!" The tracker charges the Modem with his own life and a portal opens right beneath the witches and warlocks' feet. Rachel, and Jack, and all of the others fall through, twirling and swirling through dimensions until eventually they find themselves scrambled onto a patch of land which will later be known as the Once Upon a Time Wiki. They're all scared and crying, having landed near the edge of a cliff. Rachel just sits there, confused and grieving for the love of her life, whose death she just witnessed. She barely even notices when the other members of the coven form a circle around her. "What are you doing?" she asks, looking up at them from the floor. "You betrayed us," Jack tells her. "I didn't, I swear!" she exclaims. "You led the mortals to our camp… you kick-started the chain of events which led us here, almost as sure as if you powered the Modem yourself!" "No!" she swears, "No, I can still be of use to you! My visions, you need my visions, you need my—" Suddenly, she falls backwards, and she feels a draining sensation. "No…" she utters, "No…" "Your magic is gone," Jack declares, reading her, "Drained. You are useless now. But still, you betrayed us, and you must pay the price for that betrayal." The witches and warlocks begin chanting in their circle around them, and she asks what's happening. "You betrayed us to ensure your own selfish desires… so now you will spend eternity serving the desires of others! And because you're responsible for your own presence in this land, you shall from now on only be introducing yourself with a name native to this land. Goodbye, Dlrgirl75!" Rachel screams as her clothes are turned from red to gold and she's enclosed within a small bottle. She screams from within it as well, but the coven pays her no heed – Jack then kicks her off of the cliff and into the sea, casting a spell as he does so. "Vermin does not deserve to look upon my face with any semblance of familiarity… and so she shall forget my face." This magic is worked over the bottle, and Jack walks away from the cliff edge, walking away from his coven into the depths of Wikia.  
Back on Earth, meanwhile, ashes from the fire rise up the form Silvia, who's completely alive and well… and smiling. The people around her are shocked and weapons are drawn, however, anyone who tries to come near her gets melted into blood; permanently. Her magic is surging at the minute, Rachel's pure grief having drained the last of it from her. "Don't feel sorry about burning me," she says to the frightened and cowering people, "I knew it was going to happen – I have these visions of the future, you see. Well, I didn't, but… now I do." "Filthy immortal…" the village leader utters. "Oh, my little ashes trick?" Silvia asks, "Jack – my one true love, you see – he had all these handy little tricks for living forever… and after one _amazing_ night we shared together… I do too. Only trouble is, I've been unable to stop thinking about him… I _need_ to be with him… so you can understand my anger over the fact that you cretins just sent him away!" "What do you want from us, devil's spawn?!" the village leader demands. "I want you to send me to them. Use the Modem. Drain your life," she demands. He looks stumped, and she just continues talking, explaining how she'll be able to lock onto their location because their magic now flows through her… she just needs a willing sacrifice. "And what would make any of us willing now?" the village leader asks. "This," says Silvia, and, suddenly, the wife and child of the village leader – out in the crowd – begin choking. He looks desperately scared, and Silvia asks if they have an agreement. With a heavy heart, the village leader lifts the Modem from the dead tracker's hand, and Silvia approaches it as he begins charging it with his life. "Isn't being a Leech just wonderful?" she asks, taking the Modem from his hands just a he collapses to the floor, dead, and the melts his wife and child into blood anyway before heading through the now-open portal, into Wikia. It closes behind her, leaving her on the same cliff-edge as the others. "Nice gismo," she says to herself, holding the Modem, "I'll just hide it in a cave or something, don't want anyone else wielding this kind of power…" She begins walking away, and says to herself, "I'm powerful…" and then she begins perfecting an American accent – the voice she uses in the present – "Oh, so powerful. And I'm going to find you, Jack…" she then has one of Rachel's visions of the future, and learns the name he's going to end up taking in this new land, "James 1234… I'm going to find you and I'm going to make you love me! After all… that's one of my many stolen tricks."

James 1234 stands beside the largely pregnant Primadonna Girl in the present day, and she's still clapping and laughing away. "What the hell did you do?" Josh wonders. "Oh, I do hope you didn't think Captain Nosh and his little crew of Banned Men were real," she says, holding up her book, "Sorry… it's a handy little illusion I've been mastering, one designed to put you through the perfect trauma… and now all three wishes have been used up. At this, Josh lunges towards the lamp but Prima quickly blows some ink off the pages of the book and the black cloud carries the golden container directly into her hand. Having no master, Dlrgirl finds herself forming into yellow smoke and being sucked inside. And then Prima rubs it, and Dlrgirl re-emerges, and she reluctantly says, "Mistress mine… my will is thine."


	9. Predators

**Predators**

Silvia is once again seen lighting a circle of candles with her magic, down in the kitchen, which are surrounding her framed, painted portrait of James 1234. "Oh, Jack…" she says, "I know it'll be soon… I've seen the future, after all… but your ritual won't be a success. DeviousPeep devised the spell… so DeviousPeep's magic will be needed to enact it. Luckily, her magic is currently flowing through me, and it shouldn't be all that long until she's completely drained dry…" She smiles wickedly, and goes on, adding, "You also think that maybe the hair of Joe's grandparents will work to fuel the spell, as opposed to his parents… that won't work, sweetie. So I'll get the hairs for you. I'll be helping perform this ritual from the other side of things… oh, Jack… I just can't wait to be with you… ever since we spent that night together… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for nearly four-hundred years…"

Roughly four-hundred years ago, Jack and Silvia are seen in bed together after a night of passion, with the latter exclaiming, "That was _amazing_!" "I'm aware," says Jack, leading Silvia to add, "No, but… all the people I've experienced… trust me; _that was amazing!_ " She is breathing heavily, staring at this man and, not only falling in love with him, but growing obsessed with him. "Well," he tells her, "I've had plenty of time to garner skills… after all, my chosen field of magic is that of immortality – I hope that that should allow me to spend time developing my powers and, one day, I'll be able to cast all the spells I want without the need of a coven to support me…" "I like that idea," Silvia says, adopting it as one of her own ambitions as well, having now gained Jack's immortality through the act of lovemaking. "I like it too," he reasserts.

James 1234 conjures fire in his palm as he and Prima – who's now in possession of the begrudged Dlrgirl75 – stand face-to-face with Joe and Josh. Prima giggles, commenting on the delight of this moment, while Josh flays his hand in an attempt to use magic. James and Prima both laugh, and the former explains that the illusion has a few long-lasting side-affects; "No magic for you." At this, Joe grabs his bow and one of the arrows from his quiver and quickly firs it at James, who plucks it out of thin air with his flaming palm and causes it to set on fire. He throws it back at Joe, who only dodges it by rolling onto the floor and grabbing his quiver, which he slings across his back along with his bow. "Run!" Dlrgirl encourages them. "Hush it," Prima tells her genie. "Yes… mistress," Dlr utters through gritted teeth. Meanwhile, Josh starts running away, and Joe follows. "Oh, this should be _fun_ ," James comments, melting into a puddle of blood which then follows them.

James 1234 – for that's the name he's adopted in Wikia – forms from blood and appears on a navbarstool in a tavern, ordering a goblet of red wine. "I saw that," says a young BelleLover, approaching, "You're a warlock?" "Yes," James says bluntly. "There aren't many of you left…" she comments, "I'm a witch myself." "Well," James decides, taking a large gulp of wine, "I'd be happy to take you somewhere private and show you a few… magic tricks."  
"What do you mean you're pregnant?!" James is heard exclaiming a few weeks later in BelleLover's church. "I mean I'm pregnant!" she fires back. "But… _how_?!" he exclaims. "You really wanna know how? Ask the stains on every inch of this church," she exclaims. "Yes, thanks," he bites, "But… I can't raise a child…" "What do you mean?" Belle asks, "You're… you're gonna leave me alone… and _pregnant_? What kind of sick—" "Yes," he says, "I _am_ a sick man. Lucky for you that you won't have to deal with me anymore." "No!" she yells as he begins walking away, "You can't leave me like this!" "I can and I will," he assures her. "James!" she begs, "Please!" "Just be quiet," James tells her, "You're an embarrassment." As he takes the last few steps out of the doors, Belle, crying, says to herself, "There's a reason why there are no more warlocks in this coven… men are selfish _bastards_!" Outside, meanwhile, James walks away from the church and, from the shadows, a certain someone can be seen watching him. "Finally…" utters Silvia/MissMayfair.

Silvia serves a bowl of soup on a tray to Joanna, who's still ill and bedridden. "Thanks, sweetie," Joanna utters, beginning to eat the soup, at which Silvia says, "Anything for my girl." She smiles, and Joanna smiles back. "Alright," Silvia then announces, "I have to go and run some errands… I'll be back soon." Joanna waves her girlfriend goodbye and Silvia shuts the bedroom door behind herself. Suddenly, through her magic, she is wearing a black velvet hooded cloak and a netted veil which covers her face. "Let's go to work," she says to herself in a low, guttural, magically-altered voice.  
Liz is seen watching Rena and Justine as they practice their magic in the latter's apartment. "It's a shame," Justine comments, "We do so much better in Silvia's library with all her spell books and what have you…" "Indeed," Rena agrees, "But I get an inkling that we're kind of not welcome there anymore." "Yeah, I know," Justine says, "But it's a shame." "Tell that to my ear," Liz comments. Rena tries to make a fireball but finds himself unable to, exclaiming, "Dammit! I had this…" Suddenly, the cloaked, hooded, veiled figure of Silvia appears behind he and Justine, commenting through her altered voice, "Perhaps you should leave magic to the people who know how to wield it." They turn to her, shocked, and she lifts her gloved hand to reveal a kind of dust in her palm, which she then blows into their faces, knocking them both out. Liz goes to draw her sword, however, Silvia simply waves her other hand and causes Liz to go flying into the kitchen area, falling to the floor unconscious. She then extends her magic into floating Rena and Justine's lifeless bodies, which follow her as she makes her way out the door.

Joe and Josh are running across Community Wiki with the blood still chasing them. It isn't long before they come across the mansion of Tysonjackson, and decide to run inside. "He has a trap door, somewhere," Joe remembers. "Here," says Josh, pulling something from the ceiling and causing a hole to appear in the floor, which he and Joe then jump down. The trapdoor immediately closes behind them, and their presence causes torches I brackets to light up with magic, illuminating a series of secret tunnels which run underground. "Should we be worried about Dlr…?" Joe utters as he and Josh stop to catch their breath. "No," says Josh, "Prima needs her for something… so she'll keep her safe…" he then whispers to himself, "I hope." Suddenly, blood begins dripping through the sides of the trapdoor, and Joe immediately starts running, followed by Josh. "Damn! I thought we lost him!" the former exclaims. "Apparently not," James 1234 comments to himself as he forms fully within the tunnels, "This should only be too easy." He begins walking at a brisk pace, whistling "The Farmer in the Dell" loudly as he does so.

James is seen walking through the vast ghetto that is the Wiksteria Lane Wiki (where Peep met him in 1.06) and makes his way into one of the shacks. He goes to sit down, tired, but MissMayfair is already there. "You've returned here for the last three nights in a row," she comments, "Getting sloppy in your old age? I mean, you've been so elusive these past few centuries… it's almost as though you've given up." "Who – the hell – are you?" he asks, to which she replies, "Darling, it's only me, the one and only MissMayfair… of course you would know me as Silvia." "Doesn't ring a bell," he tells her, "What do you want?" "You really don't remember me? After that _great_ sex we had? I wanna have it again, James… I wanna have it, and you… forever…" "Right…" he arches an eyebrow. "For God's sake, stupid!" she yells, "I'm from the original coven! The Leech!" "I despise Leeches," James says, "They're scum." "Whatever," she says, stepping closer, "Soon you'll be forced to love me…" "I felt that," he tells her. "Felt what?" "The love spell you're trying to work on me… I appear to be immune. I've made myself immune to many things over the years," he informs the crazy witch. She stomps her foot, enraged, and laments that she slept with that super ugly warlock with the love mojo for nothing. "It appears so," James comments. "Well…" she comments, "There's always Plan B." With this, she raises the dust that she's been clutching in her palm and blows it into his face, causing him to pass out after a few seconds. "What a handy little powder," she comments to herself, "I _must_ use it again one day…"

Rena and Justine wake up slowly in the abandoned, burned-down bakery on the outskirts of town; both of them are hanging from the ceiling by chains around their wrists, formed from Silvia's magic. "Here _again?!_ " Justine exclaims (see "The Admin and the Pauper") as she tries to shake free, but it's no use, and Rena adds, "I thought this kind of crap would stop happening with your dad out of town…" "Apparently not," says his wife. Silvia then enters the room, in her cloak and her veil, and uses her powers to pluck hairs from the Bureaucrats' heads, which she then stores in a vial which she tucks away within the recesses of her outfit. "That's what DeviousPeep did," Justine remembers, "She took strands of our hairs…" (see "Welcome to Storywik") "Who are you and what do you want?!" Rena demands to know. Despite her veil, one can detect that Silvia is smiling, and she says smugly in her new demon-like voice, "Not telling." "Why did you drag us all the way out here just to steal a couple of hairs?" Justine wonders, "You could have done that back at the apartment…" "Oh, but that isn't all I want," she assures them, "You are two potentially very powerful beings… it would be useful for me to add your combined magic to my repertoire." At that moment, however, Liz barges in with her sword in tow, pointing it at the veiled villainess and demanding that she release the two Bureaus now. "Liz!" Rena and Justine exclaim happily, "How did you find us?" the latter asks. "Please," the sheriff says, "This place is practically a cliché by now." She turns her attention back to Silvia, reaffirming her demands, but Silvia just laughs eerily, using her magic to create a sword in her hand – and it's bigger than Liz's. The two women clash their blades, each skilled, each deft. Silvia pushes against Liz and tries bending her backwards over the window-sill, but Liz pushes back with her own strength and soon manages to propel the veiled woman off of her, swiping at her feet but missing. Silvia chuckles, and Liz tries to slice at her shoulder, however, Silvia simply has to step out of the way to avoid it, causing her adversary to whack her blade against the wall. Silvia then pushes Liz down to the ground and Rena and Justine watch in fear. Liz grabs a handful of ash and throws them up at Silvia, whose vision is momentarily skewered, giving Liz enough time to stand and, in a quick move, she's finally able to gain some leverage by positioning herself behind Silvia and grabbing her in a choke hold, pushing herself against the wall nearest to the Bureacrats as she does so. Rena begins swinging himself back and forth with the chains attaching him from the ceiling, and he's eventually able to use his feet to kick Silvia's sword from her hand. Silvia thrusts herself backwards, thus slamming Liz into the wall and causing her pain. Silvia regains her sword and blades clash once more. Clashing and clashing and clashing. Eventually, Silvia's extreme chopping causes Liz's sword to go flying from her hand,, and she uses her magic to make her sword even bigger as she aims it at the Chat Moderator. "You forget," says Liz, "I'm the sheriff." With this, she takes out a holstered gun and shoots Silvia in the shoulder, causing her to drop her sword again which then disappears completely. She stumbles to the ground, and Liz re-holsters her gun. However, Silvia then retorts, " _You_ forget, I'm magic." With _this_ , she heals her wounds by waving her hand over them, saying that she already had what she needs, and that's good enough for her; she melts into a puddle of blood and slithers out the window. In the absence of her magic, the shackles binding Rena and Justine disappear, and they fall to the floor. "Are you guys okay?" Liz asks, and they assure her that they are, thanks to her. "Who _was_ that?" the sheriff wonders, but neither Rena nor Justine have a clue, commenting that first the Modem is destroyed and now this. "Did you see the way she turned to blood?" asks Justine, "Only DeviousPeep can do that." "That we've seen," Rena comments. "Besides," says Liz, "Why would Joanna bother hiding herself? If she wanted something from us, she'd be upfront about it…" "Right…" Lady utters, and Liz goes on to say, "Looks like Storywik has its own mystery villainess…"

In Wikia, James is whistling his way through the underground tunnels, and Joe and Josh are using the noise to assess how close he is. They turn a corner and come to a fork-like path, not knowing which way to turn. They choose at random, going left, and run, and, to their delight, the whistling gets fainter and fainter. "He must've gone the other way," Joe says happily as he and Josh come to an exit at the top of a ladder, deciding to go through it. Opening a hatch, they end up in a large, factory-like, steelworks, with conveyor belts and boxes and crates and barrels, and Josh recognizes this place as the Fantasia Wiki – they'd attempted a revolution (through industry), but… it failed miserably; fast. "I think we lost him," Joe comments. "Wrong," says James, forming from blood right in front of them. "Just because the whistling stops," he says as they stare at him with shock across their faces, "Doesn't mean the whistler's gone."

In flashback, MissMayfair is whistling "The Farmer in the Dell" as James wakes up, dressed in a fine suit, tied to a chair in the same cottage that he will one day torture Joe and Dlrgirl. Missy, meanwhile, is wearing a rather slutty-looking wedding dress, with a white veil hanging from the back of her head, and she tells James not to even think about using magic – "It's bound by the rope," she explains, "Besides… did you ever master all the spells you set out to master without the aid of a coven? Did you cross that barrier? Because I did… in a way…" With that, she uses her magic to place the kettle onto the stove and light it, smiling. "You whored your way through this land," he bites. "Now, now…" she says, "It's good to see that you're awake but it really is bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day." "What the hell are you talking about?" he asks, at which she explains further that she figured her love spell might not work, so she had something else in store for him as a backup. "What are you doing?" he asks as she begins rummaging through drawers. She, meanwhile, is ignoring him, singing to herself – " _Oh, Missy, you so fine, you so fine you blow my mind! Hey Missy!_ " – as she takes out a hammer and some nails, eyeing the stove and the kettle atop it as she does so. "This is for later," she assures him, placing her tools on the long dinner table she's decorated prettily, like the rest of the house (a congratulatory banner is particularly visible, along with streamers and the like). She hops onto his lap and places her arms around his neck. She rests her head in the crevice of his neck and sighs happily, saying that this is nice. However, he spits in her face, and she giggles, calling him a bad boy before clawing his cheek with her sharp nails. He winces a little, and she stands back up, saying that she thinks she wants to have a little rehearsal dinner before the actual ceremony – she wants everything to be perfect, after all. She wipes the spit from her face and she grabs a fork from the dinner table. "What are we having?" James asks, not wanting to break composure, and Missy rips his shirt open, saying that it's a special treat. With that, she uses her fork to begin carving into the flesh of his chest. He winces again, and more. He screams and writhes as she continues to carve, and carve, and carve… eventually, he is left with the words _Missy Forever_ encircled by a large love heart on his chest, and Missy looks at it, wondering if she should have gone with Silvia instead. "Please…" he utters as she re-approaches him with the fork, ready to tear more flesh away. "What was that?" she asks with a little laugh, "Good to know you haven't forgotten your manners…" "Please…" he utters again, but Missy continues to add more definition to the love heart with her fork. When she's sure she's finished, she takes a step back and says, "What a nice meal… although I think it could have used some salt." James' eyes widen, for he knows what's coming, and sure enough Missy grabs a salt shaker from the table and begins pouring it liberally onto his bleeding carvings. He screams louder now, his voice cracking, but Missy just laughs and laughs, and continues to shake. James is writhing, so much so that his feet manage to tear through the rope binding his legs, and he is able to stand up with the chair still attached to his back. "Naughty, naughty!" Missy exclaims, forcing him back down with her magic, "You mustn't spoil the big day…" "You're insane!" he yells; tears have formed in his eyes and congealed; he's sweating all over; blood continues running down his chest. "Perhaps," Missy concedes, "But I'm also determined, and I can't risk you escaping, now, can I?" She goes to the drawers of her little kitchen and she takes out two knives, kneeling down at James' feet afterwards. "Brace yourself, Jack… Or, you know, don't." And she plunges one of the knives through his foot and into the floor, pinning it in place. He screams and cries out in pain, which is enhanced greatly when the other knife goes through his other foot. "That's better," Missy says as she stands, "No escaping for you, hubby dearest." "You can't… kill me…" he utters through gritted teeth, but she assures him that she has no intention of killing him – "We're going to be together forever." "I'm going to be tied here forever?" James asks. "Oh, Jack…" she says, "No… soon, when I ask you to marry me, you won't be able to refuse…" "And why's that?" "Well," she says, "My spell didn't work…" the kettle whistles, and so she approaches it, "But this won't fail." "What is it?" he wonders, frightened. "A potion," she explains, "One which makes even the most stubborn bastard, such as yourself, complaint down to every last whim." "I'll never drink it!" he exclaims. "Lucky it doesn't need to be drunk," Missy says, taking the kettle off of the stove and moving it over to the table, where she places it down in favor of her hammer and a nail, "It needs to be poured directly onto the brain." "No… no… no!" he yells, but it's too late, Missy has already positioned herself romantically atop his lap, and now she's aligning the nail with his forehead… she hammers down on it, and he screams. She does it again, and he screams some more. She cracks his skull, and she moves to grab the kettle from the table. She almost pours the boiling potion into his wound, but then she decides that the hole is too small, and wants to make it bigger. She puts the kettle back down and regains her hammer and her nail, hammering his head twice more… but the pressure causes the wooden chair to collapse, and James' feet unpin themselves from the ground, causing blood to splatter all over Missy's pretty white dress – she screams at this fact, and James gets to his feet, removing one of the knives therein and using it to cut himself free. "Just for that…" Missy grunts, "You can spend our wedding night down in the basement!" She uses her magic to open a trapdoor nearby, and then she forces him through it. She stands over and looks down at him as he lay in the pit, and she says, "I hope you didn't think that this was the first time I tried this… I had to experiment, you see. To make sure this all went right. So I tested my potion on a few friends – I hope you guys really hit it off!" She closes the trapdoor telekinetically and James looks around nervously as three men from different corners of this pit begin approaching him. There are holes in their heads, and they've grown long hair and beards. These are the people Missy tried lobotomizing. He looks around, expecting more, but all he finds is piles of meat and bones – there they are. The captives have begun eating each other, and now they stare at James 1234… a fresh new meal.

Josh pushes James out of the way and he and Joe run for cover within the factory. James continues with his brisk pace as they crawl beneath conveyor belts and use crates as covers. "I can hear you…" he utters creepily, "Coming to find you…" Suddenly, one of Joe's arrows misses his head, and he smiles, going off in the direction from whence it came. He takes out his knife.

In flashback, James pulls the second knife from his other foot and he uses it, adrenaline pumping, to slash the throats of the three cannibals approaching him. He looks up at the trapdoor, still shut, and then at the dead bodies… he gets an idea. James begins stacking the bodies on top of one another, along with all the bones and meat that remains of Missy's eaten victims. He climbs the hill he's made and tries pushing against the trapdoor, but he can't… he thinks about all the trauma he's endured tonight, and throughout his life… and then he crosses a barrier. His anger reaches new levels, and his magic surges as a result. Said magic bursts through the trapdoor and he climbs out with ease, much to Missy's shock. He then uses his magic to heal his wounds – although not completely, and he's left with many scars. "How… how…?" Missy utters. "I dreamed of being able to do this for so long," he says, now able to cast spells by himself, "And thanks to you… now I can. You've unlocked something new in me, Missy. I could do quite a few spells, sure, but now… now I'm feeling defensive." He balls fire in his hand – something he's never been able to do on his own – and he throws it towards her; but she manages to dodge. "Jack, please… it's me, Silvia…" she tries, but he approaches, saying, "I don't even know who you are." She cries before he kicks her up the chin, and he suggests creating a whole new spell – "What if I made it so that you were bound to this cottage. What if you could never leave? Oh, you'll be able to survive on your magic, sure… but the boredom… that'll get to you. Because if there's one thing I've learned about you, Missy, or Silvia, or whatever the hell you're going by nowadays… it's that you like to have fun." James mutters some foreign words as he exits the cottage, and Missy tries following... but she physically can't. Suddenly, she falls to the ground as she receives one of her visions of the future, and she yells, "James! No!" He turns back, and asks her what she happened, and so she begins laughing, "You're going to die!" she cackles. "Whatever," he says. "Your penchant for immortality will go wrong… it'll resort like bile and eat you from the inside out!" "If that's true," he says, "Then you're dying too." She shakes her head, smiling with blood dribbling from her mouth, "My other magic prevents it… yours doesn't." "A cheap trick, MissMayfair… a very cheap trick indeed…" He walks away, and Missy screams. She doesn't know how to pass the time – she's stuck there (until the Virus hits).

"Enough time has passed," says James, "And I grow tired of games." Joe and Josh are hiding behind some barrels and trying to slowly inch towards the door, as James stands between two conveyor belts, talking. "I've been pushed down a lot in my long, long life… but I've always pushed back and said 'no', because I'm Jack… and I get what I want. Then I met this woman, and she made this little prediction… turns out I'm sick; dying, in fact. I need to get to the new land and find my daughter. I need to kill her in order to take her magic for myself and cure this disease. I've never been fond of Leeches, but hey, life-and-death and all that. For you see… she's the product of evolution. The most powerful witch that's ever lived… I sensed it soon after my meeting with her… and now, all I want to do is reunite. I would have wished this all away, but that Primadonna Girl, she sure got her mitts on that lamp fast, huh? I'd have betrayed her in a heartbeat if it meant living, but, as it is, I need her. Just like I need you. And I'm going to use you…" Josh and Joe make a sudden break for the exit, but James appears in front of them immediately, finishing with, "Because, like I said, I'm Jack…" he uses a lead pipe he's picked up to knock them both out, "And I get what I want."

Primadonna Girl and Dlrgirl75, meanwhile, are seen entering DeviousPeep's church, and they head down to her magical laboratory. Prima looks about seven months pregnant now – things really are moving fast. "Ain't James a peach?" she asks, "Speeding this pregnancy along… the magic is almost at full maturity. I can feel it stirring inside my womb… it tingles." "Are you gonna make a wish or what?" Dlrgirl asks. "Enough of the sass," Prima tells her, "I'm waiting for the opportune moment. Until then… just sit back and enjoy the space. I said James was a peach, right? Just look at all this… one glance at his daughter's spell and he was able to gather all the ingredients we needed… I just can't wait." Dlr looks at the pile of things, as well as the chalk circle on the floor which has been left behind from the before the Virus, when Peep was working on baby Jdg98.

As the Virus envelops the land, James stands outside Peep's church, having made his way there from the Wiksteria Lane Wiki a while after his meeting with his daughter (see "The Wiki Witch"), for he realizes now that she's the secret to his cure – having finally accepted that Missy was indeed telling the truth. He knows what this Virus will do, for word has spread all around Wikia, and knows that he won't be able to cure himself if he doesn't remember who he is – he needs to kill Peep fast. However, before he can enter the church, Peep melts into blood and begins heading to the Once Upon a Time Wiki palace in order to steal baby Jdg98 (see "Welcome to Storywik"). "No, you little bitch!" James grumbles, forming to blood himself and following her. However, he's a little rusty, and instead of ending up anywhere near his daughter, he ends up in the sysop treasury. Immediately, he spots something under a sheet and removes said sheet to reveal the smashed Hyperlink (see "Stolen Heart"), and he realizes what it is. "If I could repair this…" he utters, using his magic to restore its glass, "I could go to a new site. All I'd need to do then is find my way to the new land with my memories intact. Time will freeze here, and preserve me… but time there is less predictable. This prophesied savior could arrive and get it moving again, and who knows how long it'd be moving _before_ the Virus is deactivated… no, this is the answer… _this_." And with that, he jumps through the Hyperlink into another website.

James drags the unconscious bodies of Joe and Josh down to the basement laboratory wherein Prima squeals in delight and Dlr just looks riddled with worry. "Alright," says James 1234, "Shall we get this show on the road?"


	10. Bridge Over Broken Water

**Bridge Over Broken Water**

A large, magnificent choir can be heard singing their hearts out within a big hall in the Glee Wiki; heading them is the beautiful Taylor Alison Swift, and said beauty is only matched by her gorgeous voice, for she is one of the best singers ever to grace Glee Wiki history. As the songs go on, Primadonna Girl can be seen entering behind them, trying to blend in with the crowd but accidentally knocking things over and causing a view of the choir members to stare awkwardly. She takes her place towards the front, near Taylor Alison Swift, and she begins to sing… it's awful. Screechy and out-of-tune and just awful. The entire choir stops, and Taylor Alison Swift looks towards her daughter in utter shame. Prima just looks embarrassed.

Prima looks happy in the present, rubbing her now enormous pregnant belly which looks about ready to pop with one hand and holding Dlrgirl75's golden lamp in the other, as she stares at Joe and Josh, who are tied to chairs set a little apart from one another. Joe's chair is positioned in the chalk circle with symbols around it that was used to send him to Maine as a baby; James 1234 is currently using his own chalk to redefine the line, for it has grown faint over time. "Isn't this fun?" Prima says, staring at the two captive men who stare back at her indignantly, "I just can't wait to be reunited with my daughter… and so soon." "In your dreams, you crazy bitch," Joe spits, and Prima looks towards him, tilting her head to the side and saying, "Excuse me?" "You _are_ crazy if you think I'm gonna let you anywhere _near_ Justine!" Josh exclaims. "My daughter's name is Lady Junky!" Prima exclaims, "Have you grown too used to your Virus, Reg? Well, perhaps you should shut up, for the only reason you're even still alive is that we _might_ need you in the ritual – basically, you're expendable. So, if you want to keep your head, keep your mouth closed." They go back to their indignant stares, and Prima says to herself, "Now, what was I talking about? That's right! My lovely daughter Lady Junky…"

Justine enters her apartment, followed by Rena, followed by Liz. "Alright," says the latter, "We were unable to find any clues at the bakery, but the woman, whoever she was, arrived here first to knock you out, so I'm hoping we can lift some evidence." Justine looks towards the mess made in the kitchen area from when Liz was flung into it and frowns; Rena, meanwhile, kneels down at the carpet and notices remnants of the dust used to knock he and his wife out. "Hey, come look at this," he calls, and Liz and Justine are soon kneeling down on either side of him. "Silvia!" Justine suddenly exclaims. Rena turns to her, saying, "What?" and Justine explains, "We can research the dust in some of the magic books at her library and find out where he came from." "Good idea," says Liz, "Except one thing – we're not exactly welcome at the moment." "But this is an emergency," Justine argues, "We have to try."  
The three of them are next seen outside the library, knocking on the door; however, nobody's inside, and they appear disappointed. "Stand aside," says Justine as she takes a set of her father's skeleton keys from her purse and uses it to unlock the premises. She enters, followed by her husband, and Liz is the last to go in, muttering to herself, "Still… I wonder where she is…"

Silvia is stood in her kitchen in front of a bubbling cauldron, still dressed in her black cloak, but with the hood down and the veil removed. "So cliché…" she says to herself, "At least I had the chance to modernize it." She looks towards the laptop on the kitchen counter, through which she's running very crucial computer coding which should aid the ritual, being sent to her from her computer at the library one section at a time. She takes the vial containing Rena and Lady's hairs and drops it in whole, causing a large splash and flash which she manages to avoid. She then waves her hands over it in an attempt to pour Peep's magic into the mixture. However, she frowns as she deduces that it's not enough, and so she removes her cloak and heads upstairs to the bedroom, where Joanna is sleeping. She shakes her girlfriend, but Joanna merely stirs, and doesn't wake up. "Well, I need more, so I guess I'll just, sorta… do this then…" She sits on the end of the bed and pulls back the covers and begins to remove Joanna's pajama bottoms. "All for this darn ritual," she says as she moves forward.

"So when does this 'ritual' start?" Josh asks sassily back down in the basement laboratory of DeviousPeep's church. Suddenly, Prima gives a stir of pain, clutching her belly and dropping Dlrgirl's lamp on the floor, causing the worried genie to emerge. Prima's contraction ends and she smiles, looking towards Josh and smiling, for she believes he may have just jinxed it. Suddenly, her waters break all over the floor, and she gives a squeal of excitement, exclaiming, "Look at that! I'm gonna be a mommy!"

"Mom, please!" Primadonna Girl calls out in flashback as she and her mother stand opposite one another. "No, Prima… this was the last straw… you've brought shame to our family that you cannot retract; as such… you will no longer be accepted as part of the family." "I'm sorry!" Prima cries, "We can't all be great singers!" "I am!" Taylor cries in retort, "My mother was, _her_ mother was… what's wrong with _you_?" "I… I'm sorry…" she cries again. "Apology not accepted," Taylor tells her, "Pack your bags, I want you gone by tomorrow; I can't stand to look at or listen to you anymore." "Well I don't want to go! You can't just sweep me under the rug!" Prima exclaims, wiping her tears and approaching her mother. "You gonna stop me? Are you? You can't Prima – you're a weakling. Another dose of shame upon this family." Prima's tears return as she shrinks back down, telling Taylor that she's a terrible mother, adding that, one day, she'll have a daughter of her own, and she'll treat her right; she won't care about silly superficial things – she'll simply love her.

Justine is seen rummaging through spell books in the back of the library along with Rena and Liz, when the latter gets the idea to check the library's computer database to see what books might help and where they are. She sits herself behind the desk and shakes the mouse, taking it off of screensaver and revealing a complex computer code running through it, emailing itself to Silvia's laptop at home. Liz is deeply confused and just stares at it, but when the screen stands still, some words become visible: _hairs of the savior's mother and father_. The sheriff is suddenly forced to realize that it was Silvia who kidnapped Rena and Justine, for some sort of spell. "Guys!" Liz exclaims, and Rena and Justine approach her, asking what's wrong. "It's Silvia," Liz reveals, "She's our masked villainess…" The Bureaucrats are shocked.

Prima screams as the process of labor begins, and she's lain down on a bed which has been placed within its own chalk circle of symbols. Following her contraction, Prima breathes heavily before exclaiming that this is her time. "Indeed," James says with a smile as he dips his fingers into a small bowl of blood and uses it to draw symbols on her now exposed belly. As this is going on, Dlrgirl can be seen sneaking over to Joe and Josh, and she attempts to untie the former first. "Don't even think about it, genie!" Prima exclaims, breathing heavily again, "Back in your lamp!" With that, Dlr is forced back into yellow smoke form and goes back into her golden container, much to the disappointment of James and Prima's prisoners. "That's right," Prima says, feeling another contraction coming, "Nothing gets past Primadonna Girl."

Primadonna, dressed in rags, is standing at the side of the road as it begins to rain, trying to hitch-hike her way out of the Glee Wiki. However, a horse and carriage drives right past her, running through a puddle and splashing her with muddy water as it goes. She continues walking, sadly, and eventually ends up slipping in the mud and falling onto all fours. The rain continues pounding down, and she just stares at the reflection of her face in the puddle in front of her. "Filthy, disgusting weakling!" she yells at herself, crying as she splashes her hand through the puddle, distorting the reflection. She cries, and cries, and cries, but suddenly, a handsome man stands before her and extends his arm. "Need a hand?" asks Matthewvp09, and Prima looks up, reaching out her own arm and allowing him to take her hand in his.

Prima is squeezing James' hand tightly as the process of labor intensifies, but when her contraction ends he lets go, saying that he has to anoint the savior. Prima nods, letting him go, and summons her genie. Dlrgirl emerges from her lamp and says, "Mistress mine… moo. What do you want?" "Hold my hand!" Prima orders, and Dlr is forced to do so. As Prima takes to squeezing her genie's hand, James takes his bowl of blood and begins using his fingers to paint symbols onto Joe's face, much to his displeasure. "You won't get away with this," Joe promises. "Get away with what exactly?" James wonders, pointing out, "You've been trying to stop us all this time, but all we're interested in is getting to the new land. We don't even care about you. You're a means to an end. And once we're there, you will be too, and you can go off and do whatever you want and we'll never trouble you again… presuming you don't interfere with our plans, of course." "You want to kill people…" Joe utters; James continues drawing on him, and adds, "I want to kill _a person_. And don't be so self-righteous. Are you telling me you have never killed people? And what about the so-called Evil Bureaucrat here? You don't get a nickname like that for being the epitome of innocence." "I wouldn't have been able to survive without him," Joe argues, "He's changed." Josh looks somewhat touched to hear this, but James ignores what's been said, continuing with his own speech in saying, "And Primadonna Girl… she just wants to be with her daughter… what's so bad about that?" "Look, you can dress it up all you want," Josh says, "But no matter what, I'm the Mayor of that town, and it's my job to make sure it remains safe."

In Storywik, Silvia, having redressed in her cloak, is adding ingredients to her cauldron. "Soon… soon," she utters, waving her hands over it and pouring DeviousPeep's magic into the ritual. "Oh, I hope this town burns when we reunite, my love… I sincerely hope it does…"

"The world is destined to burn eventually, that's what I believe," says Matthewvp09 in flashback, sitting in his home in the Once Upon a Time Wiki opposite Primadonna Girl, who's drying off. "Thank you for helping me," Prima tells him, but Matthew assures her that it was no trouble at all, for he saw something in her when he found her on that road; "Something… strong. Something worthy." "Are you sure you were looking at me?" Prima asks, and Matthew smiles, answering positively. "But, but I'm not… strong," she assures him, "I'm…" she frowns, "A weakling." "For now, maybe…" Matthew says. "What do you mean?" Prima wonders, at which he takes out a large, leather-bound book. He explains that he used to spend his time drinking and sleeping around, mainly seducing witches, until he met this one witch who introduced him to this book; "I mean, I stole it from her, but that's hardly the point." "What _is_ the point?" asks Prima. "The point is what this book reveals," he says, turning it to a specific page and allowing her to read. "What's a… Bot?" Prima wonders. "Bots," Matthew explains, "Are mystical beings capable of entering your body and attaching themselves to your soul." "Oh, dear…" Prima utters. "No," he assures her, "It's a good thing." "Being possessed is a good thing?" she asks. "It's not really what you'd call a possession," Matthew assures her, "When a Bot enters you, you're still you… just with your empathy and compassion stripped away. They enhance your strength, your durability, your stamina, your reflexes, they… they make you _better_. Like I said, I used to be a lowlife, but… upon learning this… I've never yearned for anything more." "So, these things… they can make me strong?" Prima asks excitedly, "Where… are they?" "That's the more tricky part," Matthew reveals, "Millennia ago, the Bots were trapped within an ancient seal. I've been researching, and I think I've found out where it is…" "Where?" Prima wonders. "Here, in the Once Upon a Time Wiki… in the sysop treasury," he reveals. "Oh, dear…" Prima utters, "How will we get to it?" "You break in, of course," Matthew tells her. " _I_ break in? Why just me?" "Well, you want to prove your worth to the Bots, don't you? You want them to choose to bind themselves to you?" "Yes," Prima decides.

Prima screams again as she enters the final stages of labor. "It's coming!" she exclaims, "It's coming!" James is over by the ingredients of the ritual, saying foreign words as he sets them alight. Joe feels a stir as his raw inner magic begins to stir, and Prima gives one last scream, breathing heavily and uttering to her genie, "I wish… I wish… for magic!"

Back in time, Matthew latches a rope to the top of the wall surrounding the Once Upon a Time Wiki palace and Prima, who's standing next to him, is told to climb it. She begins to do so, grabbing the rope with her feet against the wall and slowly making her way upwards, eventually falling into the shrubbery on the other side. "Good luck," Matthew calls to her, and she sneakily enters the palace, having learned the directions to the sysop treasury from her new partner in crime. She eventually makes it to the double doors and tries to shimmy open the lock with a dagger she's been given, however, she's suddenly alarmed by the sound of two approaching Chat Moderators, and her startle causes her to drop said dagger. "Oi!" one of the Chat Mods yells, and Prima turns to him, not knowing what to do. The other Chat Mod seizes her, and asks what she thinks she's doing. "I… I…" she utters. "Check out this blubbering weakling," the first one says, and the second one, holding her, laughs, commenting, "What is she? The third in a month to try?" "Probably another of Matthew's girls – how many has he manipulated in to stealing that bleedin' thing for him?" Prima looks hurt as she's carried away, seized by her other arm by the other Chat Mod, and they drag her away. "Come on," one says, "You're being taken to see the Bureaucrat." Prima looks deeply worried.

Light bursts forth from between Prima's legs as the magic she's been impregnated in finally pours out, at the same time as Dlrgirl grants the villainess' wish for magic, meaning that Primadonna Girl now has her own magical powers, which combines with the magic she's currently giving birth to. The chalk symbols light up and the blood symbols circulate power, for both Prima and for Joe, who's writhing in pain as he grandmother smiles, finding this experience glorious. Josh just looks worried, while James continues uttering foreign words to fuel the spell, burning the ingredients needed for this ritual to be a success.  
Rena, Justine and Liz are approaching Silvia's house as she too reads foreign words in front of her cauldron, aiding the ritual from the other side of things. She finishes, and then notices the trio of heroes approaching through her kitchen window. "Ugh," she says, "What are these numb nuts doing here?"  
The floor of Peep's church begins to crack and quake as the ritual takes effect. James finishes his reading the light continues to swirl from Prima, and from Joe, and James pours his own magic into it as well. "To the new world!" he exclaims almightily. A portal is opening…  
Rena, Justine and Liz burst into Silvia's house and they see her at the cauldron. "Too late," she tells them with a smile. Light begins to form in thin air as the portal comes through into Storywik. Suddenly, with the sheer power of it all, Silvia's entire house explodes.

Wreckage. That's all that's left; wreckage. Silvia's house in the suburbs of Storywik has been reduced to a pile of rubble. Suddenly, some bricks begin to move, and James 1234 stands up, cackling. Primadonna Girl is the next to rise, and James helps her to her feet, her baby bump now having shrank. With her newfound magical powers, Prima raises a hand and causes Dlrgirl's lamp to fly into her palm. They smile at one another and take a step forward, free amidst Storywik at last…


	11. Two's Company

**Two's Company**

"Now is the time of Alison Queen and Jack Divine," Primadonna Girl is saying, clutching Dlrgirl's golden lamp, as she stands atop the wreckage of Silvia's house (Silvia herself is seen slipping away discretely in the form of blood). James, who's stood opposite her, gives a smile, and asks her how her magic feels. "Wonderful," Prima tells him, reaching into an inside pocket and taking out her spell book. "Won't be needing this anymore," she comments, throwing it into the wreckage. "With these new powers," she closes her eyes, "I can almost… _sense_ my daughter's presence… _uh oh_." "What is it?" James wonders. "Well," Prima says, "She's in there," she points towards the wreckage. "No need to worry," James tells her, "Link arms with me." Prima does so, and the two of them begin pooling their magic together in order to perform a spell, and when James announces, "Bring forth the females," rocks and dust and pebbles of house begin to shift, and Joanna, Justine and Liz come floating from the debris, landing unconscious at the feet of Storywik's newest villains. "Well," James says with a smile, "Isn't that just killing two birds with one stone?" "What do you mean?" Prima wonders. "This one," he gestures towards Joanna, "Is _my_ daughter." He picks her up and slings her lifeless body over his shoulder. He looks at Prima and wonders what's wrong, for she appears hesitant. "I… I just realized… I don't even know what my Lady Junky looks like… for all I know she could be either one of these women…" "So take both," James suggests, "And find out later." "Right, right…" she snaps her fingers and Justine and Liz both begin to float, now enchanted to follow Prima wherever she goes. "Good luck, Alison," James says, extending a hand, and Prima shakes it, saying, "Good luck, Jack." "Who'd have thought," James continues, "That when we first met… we'd come this far together…"

James steps through to Hyperlink and into the land of Tinychat; it's a very dull forest. He looks behind him to see a sheet of mirror hanging in the air with no frame – the portal back to Wikia. "Alright," he says to himself, "Now all I have to do is wait for the Virus to pass over and I can go back through and stall my illness without forgetting who I am." He breathes heavily, ready to wait. Suddenly, however, a vicious demon-like creature approaches him, snarling its teeth and looking about ready to eat him. James, annoyed, raises his hand in an attempt to use magic against the thing, but, being as rusty as he is, nothing happens. The creature continues snarling and prepares to pounce when, out of nowhere, a middle-aged woman in brown rags pounces upon _it_ , and proceeds to beat it to death with a rock. "Hi there," says Primadonna Girl, turning her head to reveal a badly aged face beneath her greying, tangled hair – she's a slave, and every year of servitude can be seen as a wrinkle upon her once-beautiful face. She holds out her bloody hand with the rock in it and James approaches slowly, intrigued. "Run," she says suddenly, throwing the rock behind herself as the sound of galloping hooves is heard. "I'm coming for you, bitch!" a woman's voice is heard saying from not-so-far-away, and James takes Prima by the bloody hand and proceeds to run with her. "What's chasing us?" he asks the slave woman, to which she hastily replies, "My owner, Moolissa Braxton – she's one of the many Gayprides that inhabit this site." "Gayprides…" James utters as he runs, "We're in Tinychat," he realizes. "Quick, duck here," Prima says, and the two of them proceed to hide behind a bush. Once they do so, waiting there quietly, a woman with the bottom half of a cow gallops by, and Prima breathes a sigh of relief, saying that she thinks they lost her. They step out of their hiding place, however, Moolissa the Gaypride demon is standing right there, with a small leather book in tow. "You think you could escape me, bitch?" she asks, waving a hand over her book and creating leather buckles from the ink, which then wrap themselves around both James and Prima, who the cowtaur proceeds to knock unconscious to the ground. "Two for the price of one," she says with a smile, and the camera zooms in on their sleeping faces.

Justine and Liz sleep similarly in the present as they magically float after Primadonna Girl, who approaches the old, burned-down bakery with the genie's lamp tight in her grip. "What a spot," she says with a smile, "No one would ever, ever think to look here…" She then enters it with her two potential daughters in tow, and says to herself, "Hmm… could use some work." With her magic, she begins eradicating the interior of its blackened walls and piles of ash, fixing it up with wallpaper and ribbons and furniture and pink. Soon, it's a lush little lounge with a lovely leather couch up against the wall, which Prima then guides Justine and Liz over to, moulding them so that they're both sitting down and looking comfortable. She gives herself a smile, and comments, "I love magic."

"I _hate_ magic!" Prima yells in flashback as she's forced to the ground by Moolissa, who's using the book to control her and cause her pain. James and Prima stand up to find themselves in a stable, and Moolissa tells them to get to work, lest the next spell she casts will be the last spell either of them ever encounters. The leather buckles are relinquished and the stables are locked behind Moolissa as she leaves. Prima grabs a pitchfork and begins shovelling manure – which came from the foul horned creatures in the stalls – with it, and she encourages James to do the same. He grabs a pitchfork and asks, curiously, "Are you from Wikia?" "Keep shovelling!" she exclaims, and so he does so. "Where'd _you_ come from?" she wonders. "Originally?" James asks, "A land known as Earth… but I've spent the last few centuries in Wikia. How long have you been here?" "I was born here," Prima replies, "I mean, not really, I just… sometimes I think I was. I-I mean, I don't think it with my thoughts… I forget certain words. How'd you get here?" "What even is here?" James wonders. "Tinychat," Prima replies, "You said yourself. Keep shovelling, jeez!" He does so, and he recalls reading about Tinychat, knowing the Gayprides as generally peaceful people. "They were…" Prima says, "Until Wikians tried to invade, and they've despised us human-types ever since. You're lost here, I can tell… so many of us are lost in life, but it's so worse to be lost in life in a place you don't even know… _I_ know, 'cause I'm not crazy… well, I _am_ crazy, but… I'm not _wrong_." "So, how do we escape?" James wonders. Suddenly, Prima bursts into a raucous laughter, and she's forced to control herself, commenting, "Oh… I forgot… laughing… W-we don't… I mean, I've tried… I've succeeded a few times… like you saw… but they always catch me… they'll never not catch me… and they'll catch you too… They use us as slaves and then our bodies give and… _zip_. Gone. And here…" "Well that's not happening to me _or_ you, okay? I have powers, though she seem to be on the mend right now, and… a portal. Back home. I repaired a Hyperlink and—" "Hyperlink…" Prima utters, "I… I came through a Hyperlink. Where… was yours?" "Quit chatting and start working!" Moolissa exclaims as she unlocks the stables and opens the doors. "Whatever," James says, and he shovels a pitch fork full of manure into her face. The cowtaur screams and so does Prima and James grabs the screaming woman's hand, which still has blood on it, and the two of them start running together once again. "Escaped slaves!" Moolissa exclaims, "Escaped slaves!" She begins ringing a bell, alerting all the Gayprides in her village of her dilemma. James and Prima continue to run as foul demon beasts exit their homes and market stalls and soon they're faced with a mob, which cuts off their path. They grab Prima first and she squeals as her arms are held and she's kicked in the stomach by a pair of talons. "No!" James roars as they try to grab him as well, and his deep anger allows his magic to resurge through his body. He deflects each of his foes telekinetically, forcing any weapons from their hands and knocking from their feet. He summons fire into his palm and each and every Gaypride is utterly shocked. "Magic…" one utters, and soon they're all chanting it, "Magic… magic… magic…" They've begun bowing down to him. "Magic," he says to himself with a smile, dampening the flame.

"Time to steal your magic, girl!" James exclaims as he bursts into Joanna's apartment, still with her slung over his shoulder. He lays her down on her bed and turns to see odd ingredients in jars. He smiles; "I knew I detected witchcraft in this place… you must live here, dearest daughter." She just lies there, not moving save for breathing, and he smiles, saying, "Let's get started then."

"DeviousPeep wasn't at her apartment," DavidTennantismyAngel is heard saying as she walks down the street, talking to herself; "So maybe she'll be at her girlfriend's h— OH, MY GOD!" She sees the wreckage that was Silvia's suburban home and she rushes to it, seeing a hand. She begins moving rocks as quickly as she can and the hand begins moving so she takes and she eventually manages to pull out… Josh, whose consciousness returns to him. "I'm in Storywik…" he realizes as he gets to his feet, cracking a smile, "I made it back…" his smile turns to a frown as he turns around and realizes, "But… I have to find Lady, now!" "Lady Junky?" David asks. "Yes," Josh says, "Whoever you are, please help!" "Um, okay," she says, and the two of them begin shifting rubble together. Josh lets out a cry of anger, exclaiming that this is taking too long, and his magic suddenly causes a pile of rocks to go flying. "I have my magic back," he realizes, and his smile returns also. He splays his hands and, with great effort, he causes the entire mound of rubble to begin levitating. "See… anyone?" he asks, strained, and David tells him, "Uh huh – two men." She goes into the floating pile and she pulls out Joe, followed by Rena, and once they're safe, Josh breathes a massive sigh as he allows all of the debris to drop, quaking the earth slightly. "No Lady…" Josh utters, "What if Prima…" Looking down at his unconscious grandson and son-in-law, he uses his magic to give them some minor electric shocks, forcing them awake. They take massive intakes of breath and get to their feet. "Joe?" Rena asks, turning to his son. "Rena?" Joe asks in return, and the two of them exchange a big hug. "I missed you," Rena says through tears, "And your mother, she—" "She's gone…" Josh utters. "What?" Joe asks him as the hug breaks off. "What do you mean?" wonders Rena. "She was here with you I assume?" Josh asks, and Rena nods. "Well then… Prima must've taken her. We need to get moving." "But… Silvia… and… who's Prima… and… what are you talking about? What've you two been doing?" "Rena," Joe says, "We've spent the last few weeks being chased around Wikia along with a genie named Dlrgirl75 by Primadonna Girl, Josh's ex-wife and your mother-in-law, and this super creepy dude called James 1234. They took our genie and Prima wished for magical powers and James is off killing Joanna I think, but let's face it, who cares, and Prima wants to kidnap Justine so that's probably what she's done and we need to find her, okay? Any questions?" "Just one," says Rena, "Are you okay?" Joe gives a small smile, saying that he is. "Touching family reunion," Josh says, bored, "But can we get on with finding my daughter now?" Suddenly, Joe spots something amidst the wreckage and says, "Yes, we can…" He begins walking on it, which David advises against (but no one cares because she's her) and he grabs Prima's leather spell book from the pile. "Got it!" he exclaims. "What's that?" Rena wonders. "It's like… a magic book thing… anyway, she's always using it for this little, like, locator spell thing to find us, and I mean _always_ , so…" Joe holds the spine flat to his palm and allows the book to open to its most frequently turned-to page – the page containing the information for a locator spell. "Now, I wonder how this works…" Joe utters, waving his hand over it, and the ink begins moving and rising, forming a bottle of clear liquid. "Bingo!" he yells. "Great," Josh says, "But we don't exactly have anything of Justine's…" "Well we don't need to find her," Joe says, "We just need to find Prima, and this book is hers." He pours the potion over the book and, after a few moments, the book begins floating in the air. "Well done, son," Rena says with a smile, patting Joe on the back. "Just a second," Josh says, "I'll be right back." He disappears in a sudden flurry of black smoke.

Smoke billows from a grand bonfire as the Gayprides of Tinychat celebrate around James, who's been dressed with a cloak and a headpiece, for they are all in awe of a person who can perform magic without the aid of a book or anything. He is telling scary stories to the ugly, ugly children of the land, taking to this lifestyle, when one of the Gayprides – a gross bat demon – tells him that he must swing the axe for their celebratory feast, for it's a grand honor. "Well…" James considers, "Okay…" He is given a large axe, and he heads up on a stand in the middle of the town. "Moolissa," the bat thing calls, "Bring forth the feast!" Moolissa comes atop the platform with Primadonna Girl in tow, and some demon guards, holding the middle-aged woman down on the chopping block as James stands there, axe in tow. "Strike true, James 1234," the Gaypride tells him, "And then we shall eat." Prima shakes as James raises his axe, looking uneasy, prepared to swing. She closes her eyes in preparation for death and James swings the axe and Prima flinches as it hits the chopping block. Then she cranes her neck, confused as to why she isn't dead, and her eyes spring open and she sees that the axe has been embedded in the wood. She looks up at James, and he has his hand outstretched. "Run," he says suddenly, as she did to him," and she takes his hand and they run off the stage and through an alley in the market place, soon making it into the dull forest from whence James came as a mob of angry and hungry Gayprides chase after them. They come to the point where the other side of the repaired Hyperlink should be, but it isn't there, and James is deeply confused. "No," he says as he hears the mob approaching, "Where is it?"

The Hyperlink sits dusty and broken in Josh's Storywik basement (it came through with the Virus, hence why it had disappeared by the time James and Prima reached it, and now it's nothing but a smashed mirror); suddenly, a cloud of black smoke forms and Josh appears, using his magic to break the lock of a nearby closet. He opens it, and he takes out his old scythe, smiling in its presence. He blows dust from it and disappears yet again, reappearing at the site of the wreckage where Prima's book continues to float. "I'm ready," he says, and he and Joe and Rena begin following the book through Storywik. "Seriously?" Rena asks, "You needed that?" "Indeed I did," Josh says, "I don't want to use magic to remove Prima's head… no, that should be done up close and personal." The scythe's sharp blade flashes past the screen. Meanwhile, David is just standing there. "Okay, guys... I'll just... stay here and... keep watch I guess... good luck... and stuff..."

Prima is very happy to see Justine and Liz wake up on the sofa in the new lush lounge that is the abandoned town bakery. "Now," she says, "First things first… which one of you is Lady Junky?" The two women stare at her, confused, and Liz tries standing up but is immediately forced back into position by Prima's magic. "Come on now," she says, "I don't have all day…" "What's going on?" Justine wonders, confused, and Prima stomps her foot in anger, calling, "Genie!" Dlrgirl emerges from her lamp, which has been set down on the table, and Prima orders her to identify which one of these women is Lady Junky. Scared, Dlrgirl points towards Justine, for she has no choice, and Prima asks if she's sure. "Y-yes," Dlr stutters, "That's who Mary said was her old boss… the other, I believe, was a Chat Moderator." "Well then," says Prima, raising a hand, "There's no need to keep her around, now, is there?" "No!" Justine suddenly squeals, "Don't hurt her!" Prima turns to Justine with a smile, and she says, "I should've known that you were my daughter… such pretty blonde hair… just like me…" "Your daughter?" Justine asks, confused, "Who even are you?" This hurts Prima, and she stares at Justine and she tells her outright, "Lady Junky… I am your mother." Justine is shocked.

With the Hyperlink gone and the mob on the near horizon, Prima tells James that she knows where they can go, employing him to follow her, which he does. They continue running, and running, and running, and eventually they make it to a cave by a forest river. "Okay, I really think we lost 'em this time!" Prima says as she runs into it with James. "Oh, my God…" her utters upon entry, seeing all the chalk writing and drawing all around the walls, saying things like, _FIND LADY JUNKY_ and _KILL REGINAFAN_. "I came here once," Prima explains, "When I ran away this one time… but they found me… like they always do… they're gonna find us now…" "Who's Lady Junky?" James wonders. "She's my daughter," Prima utters, "I… I think, anyways…" "You have a daughter?" James asks, surprised, and Prima nods. "I wrote out her name so that I wouldn't forget it…" "And who's Reginafan?" A sudden flash of anger surges through Prima, "A bad man… a bad, bad man…" "An ex, huh? Been there…" James tells her. "He took my Lady away… I went to his treasures… I wanted the Bot Seal… I couldn't find it… but he sure found me… he tore my baby from my arms and he sent me through that damn mirror and…" she bursts into tears. "Why were you looking for the Bot Seal?" James asks. "I… I wanted to be strong… I'm weak… so weak… so weak… so weak!" She begins slapping herself around the face, her tears getting worse, and so James grabs her wrists and steadies her, telling her to be calm. "You're not weak," he tells her. "You… you think so?" she asks, looking up through her tear-soaked eyes. "I do," he says, "You don't need a Bot to be strong… you need to be strong to be strong." "How?" she asks, "Show me…" "Alright," he tells her, "I will."

"You will make me strong again," James is telling his unconscious daughter as he unsheathes his knife. She has been dressed in her usual red bikini-like clothes to enhance her magic, and James raises his knife in preparation to cut into her throat and take all that which makes her powerful for himself, to cure himself of his terminal ill. "I don't think you wanna do that," says Silvia in her black cloak, having appeared behind the warlock. He turns, shocked, and Joanna's eyes begin to flicker up as she comes to. "Missy…" he remembers, "You're free." "Well," she says, "You have the Virus to thank for that… your daughter sure is smart, huh? Making all that happen…" "Leave… let me do this…" "Killing her won't save you, Jack," Silvia assures him. "Oh?" "She's got barely any magic left… I've been Leeching it off of her. DeviousPeep's power now resides within me, and don't think you can take it by plunging that knife into _my_ throat." James looks deeply annoyed, shaking, and Silvia tells him not to worry – "You can still save yourself, my love… The art of Leeching works both ways, you see… you can make love to me… and I can _give_ you her magic… You just gotta be willing…" James looks at her with pure hatred on his face. "Come on, Jack… make love to me… it's all it takes… and you're _so_ good at it…" James approaches, leaning in close, and Silvia appears excited as it looks like the man she loves is finally going to kiss her… but then he spits in her face. "I'd honestly rather die," he says through gritted teeth. Silvia wipes her faces and looks at him in anger, her hands crackling with magic. "That was a mistake," she assures him.

"Maybe we've made a mistake," Joe is saying as he, Rena and Josh continue following Prima's floating book across a field, not really knowing where they are. "No," says Josh, scythe in tow, "I know exactly where Justine is…" He points out the bakery in the distance, and Rena scoffs, asking if any kidnap victims ever get taken anywhere else ever. The three of them start to approach.

Inside the bakery, Justine can be heard insisting that her mother is dead, but Primadonna Girl insists otherwise, saying that she's been lied to by her father; "Reginafan2626 has been lying to you for your entire life, my dear, sweet girl…" "I think _you're_ lying," Justine says. "I'm not," Prima says, "I entered a marriage with that man in order to save my own life. The only positive thing to come out of it was you… and so he took you from me… and he banished em to another site… I spent years there as a slave… but then I met James… and then I met your son… and finally, I've worked my way back to you." "My son?" Justine utters. "You know Joe?" Liz asks. "Quiet you," Prima tells the sheriff, "You are irrelevant." She then turns back to her daughter and readopts a soft smile, telling her, "Yes… he's back in town… and what you're feeling for him right now… that sense of worry and dread brought on by your maternal instinct… that's how I've felt for the last two decades…" "I'm sorry," Justine tells her, "But… you're a stranger to me…" "I know," Prima says, "But I'm going to fix that… your name is Justine here, right?" "Justine King," Lady utters, trying to stay calm. "Well," Prima reveals, "When my work is done here, you're gonna be Justine Queen…" The villainess smiles.

Prima hides behind one of the market stalls as James walks right into the town, beginning to use magic on the Gayprides that run at him in order to run interference. Prima, meanwhile, runs out from her hiding place and sneakily makes her way to Moolissa's nearby stable, picking up her old pitch fork as she does so. "You…" the cowtaur hisses at her slave, readying her book. "You know what, Moolissa? All these years you've treated me like cattle and I'm sick of it… no more… the only cow here is you, bitch!" And, with that, Prima rams the pitchfork right through Moolissa's brain before she can so much as lift a finger. She keels over to the ground and Prima prises her book from her dead fingers. She opens it with a smile on her face and, suddenly, she and James are standing at the point through which he arrived in Tinychat. "You got it!" James exclaims happily, "Brilliant! Now all we need to do is combine my magic with the magic in the book and reopen the temporal disturbance left here by the Hyperlink, before it dries up." "Alright," Prima says, not really understanding a word, "But there's something I need to do first." She turns the pages of the book and she summons ink and she allows it to envelop her. When the words return to the page, the old, ratty slave girl is now a young, beautiful woman with gorgeous skin, hair and a new fabulous gown – and with her beauty, her sanity returns as well. "I'm strong… now let's go," she tells him, and the two of them indeed combine magic and open a rift in the space formerly occupied by the Hyperlink. They join hands and walk through it together, back to Wikia; it promptly closes behind them.

James and Silvia are doing battle with their magic within the Joanna's apartment, throwing fireballs and breaking things and surging red lightning through one another. "When will you learn, Jack?" "Learn what?" he spits. "That I'm goddamn amazing and you would be lucky to be with me! I mean, I'm better than you in every way!" "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" she screams, lifting him up with her magic and throwing him right through the apartment wall, causing him to land unconscious on the pavement below. "Silvia…" Peep utters, having sat up on her bed and witnessed the entirety of the interaction. Silvia turns to her girlfriend in shock. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Peep asks.

"Genie," Primadonna calls, and again Dlrgirl75 emerges from her golden oil lamp. "What are you going to do?" Liz asks. "Didn't I tell you to freakin' hush?" Prima exclaims, using her magic to force a gag around the ginger's mouth. She struggles to move but still is unable to, and Prima stares at Lady Junky, slowly approaching her. She leans down and makes direct eye contact as she utters, "I wish…"  
Joe, Rena and Josh are right outside the bakery and barge in, surprised to see the new décor but all round happy to see Liz, Justine and Dlr, even if Prima is in the mix. Rena helps Liz to her feet while Josh approaches Prima with his scythe, and Joe runs towards Justine, who's now standing up. She goes right past him, however, in order to hold her mother's hand. "Mom…?" Joe utters. "Oh, I'm sorry," says Justine Queen, looking right through him, "Do I know you?"


	12. Our True Selves

**Our True Selves**

Flashes: of the fake memories which now swarm Justine's head, thanks to Prima. We see them doing mother/daughter activities together – learning to ride bikes, feeding her as a toddler, giving her away at cotillion, and more. A whole new life has been created for Lady Junky. She is a different person now.

She stands in confusion, staring at Joe, having just asked him whether or not she knows him, much to his dismay. "Justine…?" Rena utters, running towards her, "Lady?" "How do you know my name?" she asks her husband, getting freaked out now, and then Josh approaches with his scythe in tow and the beautiful blonde Bureaucrat screams bloody murder, falling into her mother's arms for comfort. "It's okay, my darling," Prima says, stroking her daughter's hair gently, "Everything's going to be okay." The wicked woman then uses her magical powers to force Dlrgirl75 back into her lamp, which she then summons to her grip, proceeding to make both she and Justine disappear from sight in a flurry of purple-pink smoke. "No…" Josh utters, "We've lost her…" Rena re-approaches Liz, who's now standing up, and removes the gag from her mouth so that she may talk, asking the sheriff what happened. "This madwoman," she starts, "She claimed that she was Justine's mother and she used this genie to wish for her to forget any important relationship she's ever had in the stead of a seemingly perfect one she now has with that… _nut job_. Who the hell even was she?" "That was Primadonna Girl," Josh tells her, "And she is indeed Lady Junky's mother." "Mr. Mayor…" Liz utters, realizing that he's returned from Wikia, and then she turns to Joe, who's been stood behind Rena, and immediately launches herself into a hug with him. Joe hugs her back, and she tells him that she missed him; he says he missed her too, but a kiss isn't shared. "Bored again," Josh tells them, "Yet again, my daughter needs to be found." "Well, can't we just do what we did the last time?" Joe asks, walking over to Prima's spell book, which rests on the floor, and picking it up. He opens it to the page containing the locator spell… but all the ink is smudged, spelling gibberish and splats. "What happened?" Joe asks, showing it to Josh, and the Evil Bureaucrat diagnoses that the ink needs time to properly reform itself after usage – could be a while before it's ready again. "Right," says Rena, "So… what do we do now?"

"We leave, that's what," Prima is telling her daughter, whose hand is held in hers, as the two of them approach the town line. "But _why_ are we leaving?" Justine wonders. "We have to get away from those awful people," Prima tries explaining, but this only leads to Justine asking who those people actually were. At this, Prima turns to her daughter sternly and says, " _Bad people_." "But—" "Justine! Have I _ever_ let you down?" "No, mom…" Justine concedes. "You're damn right 'no'," says Prima, continuing to approach the town line only for the air to ripple around her – she becomes aware of the mystical barrier surrounding the town, which prevents anyone from being able to leave. She stomps her foot in annoyance before trying to use her magic on it, but the Virus is a lot stronger than her. She looks at the genie's lamp in her other hand and thinks about using her third wish… but she doesn't want to waste it. Instead, she turns to Justine, and she says, "Sweetie… you want to live happily ever after with me, don't you?" "Of course I do," Justine assures her mother. "Well then," Prima says, "You have to help me." "Help you with what?" "We need to get rid of those people we saw back there," Prima reveals, "Permanently."

"Peep," Silvia says, still stood in Joanna's apartment, swathed in her black cloak, "I can explain." "Great," says a weak and pale Joanna, still sitting on her bed, "Then do so." "I… I…" "You're… what? Silvia, the ancestral witch? The Leech? Yeah, I heard your little confrontation with my father… _all of it_. So… that's why I've been feeling like crap lately? You've been stealing my magic?!" "Alright," says Silvia, her voice becoming more cold than the warmth she usually exudes towards her girlfriend, "I have had a _super_ horrible day. I don't need this." "Well, like it or not," Peep tells her in reply, "You're getting it… You never loved me, did you?" "Nope," Silvia says bluntly, "Sorry and junk." Joanna looks crushed.

Outside, James 1234 wakes up on the pavement, looking extremely annoyed. He gets to his feet, rubbing his head as he looks up at the him-shaped hole in his daughter's wall, and says to himself, "Well… I'm dying… there's only one more thing left to do now…"  
James is next seen entering The Sword and Hammer, where Tiago is serving bar. "Barkeep," James says, "I'll have a pint." "A pint of what?" Tiago asks, to which James replies, "Wine."

"So, any ideas on how to find her?" Joe is asking as he, Rena, Josh and Liz walk back through Storywik, now coming up to the site of Silvia's destroyed house. "Liz," he says, "You're the sheriff, can't you do some… sheriffing?" "Prima teleported," Liz points out, "Which means there's no trail." "Well, that fills our quota of complete uselessness," says Josh. "Oh, shut up – maybe if you hadn't run in scythe-a-blazing we would've stood a chance of getting her back," Liz fires. "Arguing won't get us anywhere," Rena tries. "Yeah," says Josh, "Because I hear blacksmiths make fantastic therapists." "Oh, shut up," Rena then says himself. "All of you shut up!" Joe exclaims, "I _just_ got my mother back, and now she's… gone, alright? So does anybody have anything helpful to contribute? How to we find her?" "Worry not," says Primadonna Girl, having appeared on the street, "It is I who have come to you."

"So…" Joanna is uttering, "You're in love with my father… you've been sleeping with me in order to fuel a spell to get him here… and you just tried to use an insane ultimatum just so that you could get, what, one last roll in the hey? Oh, and you're like four-hundred years old…" "What, like you've never had work done?" Silvia replies, but all Joanna can say is, "I… I just can't… I can't process this… I can't believe—" "Do I give a crap what you believe?" Silvia exclaims, "I just reunited with my true love and it failed epically, alright? I'm _sad_ , so will you just quit whining about _your_ problems? God, some people are so…"

"…selfish!" James exclaims to Tiago at the bar, finishing his wine, "I mean, I'm dying, and she just wants a good shag! Ugh! Give me another pint!" "Are you… paying?" Tiago asks. At this, James flares a fireball in his palm, asking the former blacksmith if he's going to make him pay. "Another pint of wine," Tiago says, "Coming right up." James smiles, nods, and extinguishes the flames.

"Turns out," Prima tells everyone, "There's no freakin' leaving this drab little town – well, at least not without wasting a very valuable wish. So, if I want to live here in peace with my daughter… I'm going to have to kill you all." "Do your worst, bitch," Josh says, twirling his scythe. "Oh, Reg," says Prima, "I assure you I'll do my _very_ best." Josh launches a fireball at his wife but it evaporates as soon as it hits the invisible shield in front of her. "You, on the other hand…" she adds. Liz draws her gun and fires three bullets at the woman; however, they simply bounce away into the sky. Prima laughs, and assures the four of them that she shall go undefeated; meanwhile, from behind a nearby building, Justine is seen with a book in tow reading ancient words, using her own magic to fuel the protection spell which surrounds Prima, for her mother is not yet adept enough at magic to multitask so skilfully.

"You are sick…" Joanna spits. "Says the bedridden one," Silvia points out. "Will you stop turning this into a joke?!" her girlfriend yells, but Silvia tells her, "This _is_ a joke! The whole of humanity is a joke and I am the punch line, here to end it all because I am _above_ them, DeviousPeep! I am one of the witches of old!" "And I am one of the witches of _new_!" Joanna yells in turn, finally getting to her feet. "You don't even have magic," Silvia gloats. "I have some," Joanna assures her, "Enough." Silvia looks mildly surprised, and Joanna tilts her head, asking, "What? You thought you took every last drop? You didn't, honey… I'm still here." "You can't do anything to me," Silvia begins as Joanna slowly approaches, "I am the most powerful witch who ever lived! I am a seer! I can see the future! And it… is… glorious!" Suddenly, Joanna places her hand on Silvia's cheek, and the two of them melt down into blood, against the latter's will. The puddle remains on the floor for a while, writhing and twirling, but soon enough, one form begins to rise. "Bet you didn't see that coming, seer," says Peep in a scarily stoic voice, now adorned in both her witch uniform and Silvia's cloak. Her eyes are black and crying blood down her cheeks; overflowing – she has taken her magic back, and Silvia's, and all that Silvia has stolen throughout her long life. The Leech has been absorbed, and Peep, black eyes glaring, blood glistening as it pours from her eyes, turns to her apartment door and exits, eerily saying to herself, "Speaking of the most powerful witch who ever lived…"

"You know what?" James says to Tiago, drunk off his ass, "Screw this life… I am going… for a walk." He hops off his barstool and heads outside via the back door, where Prima is engaged in a standoff with Josh, Joe, Rena and Liz. "You like magic so much, hubby dearest? Well… abracadabra." With that, a purple, lightning-like energy ensues from her palms, firing at her four adversaries and causing them all to stumble back in pain, clutching their stomachs. Prima cackles madly, and James watches this, saying to himself, "Meh… good for her." He continues walking, and walking, and walking until he makes it to the woods, standing still in a clearing and breathing in heavily, taking in all the nature around him; all the life. He opens his closed eyes after a while, and he scoffs, uttering, "Life is overrated."

Back in the street, Josh and Prima are exchanging magical blows, which involves him mostly dodging her attacks because his attacks simply bounce off her shield. He can be seen deflecting a pink energy ball with the blade of his scythe as Joe scours the wreckage with Liz, finding his bow and his quiver of arrows on top. Liz, meanwhile, finds her sword, but, already having her gun, she decides to toss it to Rena, who's unarmed. Prima quickly uses some well-timed telekinesis to make both the sword and Rena go flying, and he is left crawling for it as Liz attempts to run around the other side of the shield, wanting to fire shots. However, she herself bounces off of the shield and is propelled backwards. Justine watches worriedly as she keeps it running, and Prima claws at the air quickly and sharply, causing scratch marks to appear across her husband's face. Her sadistic cackling grows louder. Joe fires one of his Jdg98-constructed arrows and it manages to pierce the shield; however, Prima manages to catch it with a spare hand, having to drop Dlrgirl's lamp in order to do so, causing the golden container to go bouncing down the street. Joe tries firing another arrow into the same place he fired the first and succeeds; although he completely misses Prima, who's moved by this time, he has made the hole bigger, and he looks to Josh, who nods and fires a blast of black energy through said hole, which hits Prima directly and causes her to fall down. Justine lets out a cry, which distorts her reading of the book, thus weakening the shield. Prima tries standing up, but Josh fires another energy blast at random, this one causing the entire shield to visibly shatter into nothingness. Justine cries more, having failed her mother, and simply starts to pray as Prima gets to her feet and quickly fires her own energy blast. Her pink is met by Josh's black and the two magical streams coerce in an intense match, sending stray blasts of colorful lightning in all directions. As Prima engages herself with this, Rena is able to make a fireball in his hand and throw it at her, causing her dress to set alight. He smiles, proud of himself, and the magic streams turn off as Prima forms a raincloud above her head and forces it to rain on her, thus putting the fire out. Wanting her to catch fire again, Josh sends a stream of flames after his wife, but she quickly turns her raincloud into a stream of water and now it's these two streams which engage in an intense match. Much steam is released, causing Prima's hair to frizz, and Liz uses _this_ distraction to fire a few more shots at the villainess. Prima, however, cuts off her stream of water and rolls beneath the fireballs that come hurtling her way as a result, thus dodging the bullets as well before using her magic to force Liz's gun out of her hand; it floats in mid-air before crumpling into a wrecked… _thing_. She is left weapon-less now, and so Rena tosses her the sword, hoping that he'll be helpful in this little fight by using his own magic. Josh sends another fireball after his wife but she manages to catch it in her own palm, giving it a little blow and nodding towards Justine, who knows what page to turn to and begins reading some more words in order to aid her mother. From both their magic comes a giant snake made of fire, roaring down at Joe, Liz, Rena and Josh, all of whom appear shocked and frightened. It goes to eat Josh but he uses his own telekinesis to whip it away, causing it some sort of pain as it roars half-heartedly. He manages to manipulate it into a simple, giant ball of fire which he tries hurtling at Primadonna Girl, but she simply causes it to disperse entirely, trying to again form water out of what's left. However, seeing what she's doing, Josh immediately takes control of this water and entraps Prima within a ball of it, causing her to float around against her will as her husband tries to drown her. Justine quickly reads a passage from her book which causes the water to drop, and splash everywhere, and an annoyed Prima gets to her feet, having Liz's sword thrown right at her chest. It goes in, but she just pulls it out, and takes the time to wave a glowing purple hand over the wound. Joe uses this time to fire an arrow at her, which pierces her other hand, and she pulls it out and throws it back at him, hitting a wall behind her grandson and causing a minor explosion, forcing him to duck. She heals her hand wound as quick as she can and makes the bloodied sword go flying through a window, hurtling her purple-black lightning-like energy once more at her enemies. "Rena, shield!" Josh yells, and the two of them work together in order to force the energy to turn its trajectory upwards and fire uselessly into the clouds, where it dissipates harmlessly. Another arrow is fired at Prima and she catches it in all her anger, letting forth a burst which smashes all the nearby windows. Smiling a little, Prima uses her magic to lift up the tiny shards of glass and she sends them, in spires, to tear her four adversaries to shreds. However, Josh again calls Rena's name, and the two of them again combine their magic – when the glass passes through their newly-formed shield, it turns to harmless sand, which flies away on the wind. During all this confusion, Dlrgirl75 exits her lamp and picks it up, seeing what's going on and looking scared out of her mind. Knowing that she can't be much help to her friends whilst under Prima's control, she decides to run away, lamp in tow, and she doesn't stop running. All the sand in the air obscures our heroes' visions for a while, but not for long, and Prima disappears in a flurry of smoke. Justine pokes her head around the corner, confused, and only Joe sees, and so he begins running towards her. "Did we win?" Liz asks, confused. "Not yet," says Prima, having appeared behind the three of them, and she manipulates the material of her dress to form tentacles, which reach out and grab them. Liz flails and Rena and Josh have both their arms bound. Josh tries making a fireball but all it can do is hit the floor and Prima giggles, tightening her grip on them and using her magic further when she reaches out her hand and begins choking her husband with it. Liz and Rena barely see, being squeezed so tight, and Joe comes face-to-face with his mother. She is startled at first and drops the book entirely, but Joe tells her not to be afraid. "I saw you… earlier," she remembers. "That's right," he says, "You did." "I… never learned your name…" "My name?" he says, "It's Joe, but… my mother? She called me Jdg98." Justine appears strangely comforted by this information. "It's nice that you have a mother for whom you care so deeply," Joe continues, "I never really had that… I grew up in foster care, you see. But, eventually, after twenty-one years… I found my mother again. And she was beautiful… smart… brave… in short, a hero. I couldn't have asked for anyone better… but now she's gone again, and I don't know what to do…" Justine looks sad, and asks Joe if he knows when she'll be coming back. He shakes his head, and the beautiful blonde takes extreme pity on him, taking him by the hand. He looks up with a smile. Meanwhile, Prima ceases choking Josh and relinquishes her grip on Rena and Liz slightly, saying to herself, "Wait a minute… isn't there one more of you?" Around the corner of the building, Justine takes Joe's head in her hand and leans forwards, kissing him on the forehead in order to comfort him and thus releasing a burst of true love throughout the town.

As Lady Junky's memories are restored, one in particular is stressed – her, just after birth, holding her baby boy. Baby Jdg98. He reaches his hand up and she smiles delicately, completely in love with him already. The maternal instinct has never been stronger, and for those few, few moments… Lady Junky is the happiest mother in all of Wikia.

"Joe…" Justine utters, recognition in her voice, and she immediately hugs him, much to his delight. The two of them step out onto the street, much to the surprise of Rena, Liz and Josh, who all turn to face her. Prima's fabricated tentacles shrink back into her dress as she runs towards her daughter. "Justine," she exclaims, "I told you to keep hidden away." "Oh, mother," Justine exclaims in turn, running towards her. They look as though they might hug… but then Justine punches her square in the face. "You," she hisses, "Are a _terrible_ mother, and I never want to see you again!" Prima looks deeply hurt, cradling her bleeding nose, and she begins to cry. She then looks towards Josh, who shares his daughter's look of intense anger. After looking back to her daughter and memorizing her face one last time, Prima disappears in another flurry of purple-pink smoke. Rena, Liz and Josh run towards Justine, and she exchanges hugs with each of them. "Thank God you're the Mayor again, daddy," she says, "Because there's no way in hell I'm organizing for all of _this_ to be repaired." The shot then pans, revealing the thoroughly wrecked street.

Dark Peep forms from blood and approaches the town line, her black cloak billowing like an army of shadows behind her. She continues walking, the sunlight catching her black eyes and their tears of blood, and then her eyes catch something themselves: James 1234, emerging from the woods and standing right in front of the town exit. "You…" he utters, looking at her in surprise; she approaches. "You're… you're teeming with magic," he senses, "Not drained at all…" He takes out his knife, and utters, "I can still be saved." "Unfortunately not," Peep says, blinking at his knife and melting it down into hot metal, causing James to scream as it sears his flesh. Peep then waves her hand over the ground and molecules begin to rise, forming in her hand… the exact same potion that Josh had intended to use on her, but dropped beside the town exit weeks before (see "The New Virus"). She has reformed it. "Reginafan2626 planned to use this to destroy me," she says in her new, frightening tone of voice, "It's designed to send witches into combustion upon contact… I wonder what it does to warlocks." With that, she causes the potion to float over to him, and cracks the glass over his forehead, spilling the fiery-orange liquid all over his flesh. James' skin catches fire, and soon the rest of him does too, and he screams, unable to even run because Peep is keeping him frozen to the spot, watching curiously as he dies. It isn't long before he's reduced to nothing but a smoking pile of bones, which rests on the floor without any semblance of dignity. "Hm," says Peep simply, then turning her attention to the mystical barrier which surrounds the town. She lifts James' detached spine from his broken skeleton and she pours her magic into it, uttering, "I got your back, Jack," before hurling forwards. The spine hits the mystical barrier and causes it to tear away completely, leaving Storywik open for business. Peep approaches the line she earlier drew, and she utters, "Look out, world… I'm coming," before taking her first step over it, free within the real world. DavidTennantismyAngel, who's been looking for Joanna and having witnessed everything that just happened, says to herself, "Oh, my God… that was _so cool_!" She proceeds to cross the town line herself, following Peep in her pursuit of global domination.

Primadonna Girl, weakened from her fight and from the hard punch she sustained from her daughter, stumbles towards the redressed bakery and enters, wherein she discovers Dlrgirl75, curled up on the couch and crying, scared. "So this is where you scampered off to, eh genie? You coward…" Dlr continues to cry, looking up at the woman who now dominates her and uttering, "Mistress…?" "That's right," Prima says, and she uses her magic to lift Dlrgirl to her feet, before pinning her up against the wall, approaching and squaring right up to her face. "It's time to put your brave face on, genie," she says, "Because I have got one more wish left to make, and I am gonna use it to screw this town over… sysoply."


End file.
